


Clinton Francis J. Barton

by Skayt



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF everyone, Clint Barton & Tony Stark best friends, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fanboy Clint Barton, Fanboy Tony Stark, Friendship, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, MCU Spoilers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au Brésil peut-il provoquer une tornade au Texas ? Une rencontre faite entre deux roulottes peut, elle, en tout cas, changer bien des vies.





	1. Htch A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Clinton Francis J. Barton devait initialement être un OS d'une taille raisonnable (ou pas) mais qui m'a légèrement (très légèrement) échappé... en témoignent les 67 pages de plan (et où de nombreuses scènes ne figurent même pas).
> 
> Les chapitres feront sensiblement la même taille (3.5k/4k) ; les titres des chapitres seront toujours des titres de chansons mais n'auront pas grand chose à voir (allez comprendre, tiens) s'entend que le titre colle au chapitre mais pas nécessairement la chanson/les paroles etc.
> 
> J'essaie d'indiquer à quel moment se passent les scènes vu que, pour le moment, la timeline va de 1974 (bon, OK, 1980 mais en fait 1974 quand même) et, pour l'instant, va jusqu'en 2017 (mais ira jusqu'en 2018 avec Infinity War, tout le tralala).
> 
> Niveau personnages et Canon : j'essaie d'en inclure le plus possible, de limiter les OC (et éviter les OOC parce que OOC, tout ça). Ca ira des zigotos de base (Tony, Clint, Nat, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Sam) ; aux zigotos qu'on aime (Scott, Bucky, Loki, Coulson, etc.) ; à d'autres zigotos (Hammer, Laura, Kate, probablement un peu Xavier etc.). Niveau marge de manoeuvre : le MCU arrivera quand il arrivera (pas en 1980 quoi) mais tous les films vont être repris et revus ; les séries (Agent Carter ; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ; Daredevil ; Jessica Jones ; Luke Cage ; Iron Fist ; et celles qui arrivent comme The Defenders ou The Inhumains) ; les comics ne seront pas archis présents sauf pour de petites références (et pas mal pour Clint, quand même ; notamment le run de Matt Fraction qui est comme mon Saint Graal ; puis quelques références, de nouveau, à Lemire ou Ultimate Hawkeye. Rien pour Blindspot -en Hawkeye, pas l'allié de Daredevil- etc. pour l'instant).
> 
> Il y a, du coup, un risque de spoilers ; notamment sur les films et les séries Marvel !
> 
> Un gros gros merci Bleunvenn, qui a revu les premiers chapitres pour me donner son avis ! Je me suis tellement emballée pour CFJB que je n'étais plus vraiment (rd : plus du tout) objective. Un gros merci à chocobi6, à qui j'ai parlé pendant 1h au téléphone de cette fic et qui a lu tout le plan (et qui ne m'a pas tué malgré tout, donc ouais... merci à elle). Un énoooorme merci à LiliEhlm pour avoir, encore une fois, corrigé cette fic !

**Octobre 1980**

Harold leur a dit de n'ouvrir à personne. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Et Barney est bien décidé à suivre à la lettre cette règle édictée. Les conséquences, sinon, il les connaît et les craint. Les conséquences sont à moitié allongées sur lui, collées, serrant un oreiller contre elles tout en regardant les images à la télévision. Juste les images. C'est une vieille télévision, les couleurs sont ternes, l'image saute de temps en temps et le son n'est pas très bon. Ce dernier point n'est pas un problème pour Clint ; merci à leur père pour ça, d'ailleurs. Barney baisse les yeux et ignore de son mieux les coups de sonnette répétés. Il frotte les cheveux de la petite silhouette contre lui et murmure un « désolé Clint » dont il est seul à connaître l'existence.

Et, toujours, on sonne à la porte.

Tout de même curieux de cette ténacité (on évite de venir sonner chez eux, en règle générale. Même lorsque Harold et Edith se hurlent dessus à vingt-trois heures passés, même lorsqu'un objet vole et s'écrase avec force et fracas contre le mur, même lorsque les coups pleuvent), Barney fait se tourner Clint vers lui. Son petit frère plante tout de suite son regard perçant sur les lèvres de son aîné. Si Barney fait ça, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Forcément. Il commence à s'inquiéter. Avant que son frère commence à dire quoi que ce soit, Clint se tourne vers les escaliers puis de nouveau vers son aîné. La question est claire.

Si leurs parents sont (enfin) de retour, il va tout de suite monter pour ne pas leur faire face. Du haut de ses six ans, Clint sait qu'il doit fuir et éviter leur père autant que possible... quitte à devoir faire fi du repas. Il sait que, de toute façon, Barney lui apportera quelque chose quand il ira se coucher ; dans quelques heures, donc. Une bouche se pose sur le haut de son crâne. On l'embrasse et le recule de nouveau.

« Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on sonne. Papa et maman ont les clés. Papa aurait crié depuis longtemps, si c'était eux. Ce n'est pas eux. »

« Ouvre pas. » Demande Clint. « 'pa veut pas. »

« Reste là, Clint. Je reviens. »

Dans le vain espoir de le faire effectivement rester sur le canapé (Clint semble monté sur pile et a toujours besoin de bouger, gigoter, faire _quelque chose_ ), dans le salon, Barney l'emmitoufle parfaitement dans la couverture dans laquelle ils étaient encore tous les deux quelques secondes plus tôt. Clint se laisse tomber sur le côté et s'allonge à la place encore chaude de son frère. Il sourit. Barney l'imite puis quitte la pièce. Il y revient pour chercher son trousseau de clés, rangé dans son sac de cours qui traîne au pied de la table de la salle à manger. Il laisse la porte du salon ouverte pour surveiller le plus petit. Malgré son âge (ou à cause de son âge), Barney ne peut pas ne pas le surveiller pendant une seconde. Un problème est si vite (trop vite) arrivé. Surtout avec Clinton « je suis une catastrophe humaine d'un mètre cinq » Barton.

Barney se fige, la poignée de porte toujours en main. Là, devant lui, deux policiers en uniforme et un type dans un costume trop grand pour lui, avec des plis au niveau des jambes, des manches trop longues et mal taillé. Il le reconnaît. Ce gars est venu à la maison il y a un an. Non... deux ans. C'était juste après l'anniversaire de Clint. Juste après qu'il a fini à l'hôpital à cause de Harold qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait mal jaugé la violence de ses coups et les avait obligés à se diriger vers les urgences. Un assistant social.

C'est cet homme qui avait enquêté sur leur famille, parlé avec leurs professeurs, rencontré les voisins, avait voulu s'entretenir avec eux, seuls, sans les parents à côté. Barney n'avait rien dit sur ce qui se passait à la maison. Clint non plus. Clint ne parlait pas beaucoup, à l'époque. Il ne parle toujours pas énormément aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il ne voulait pas perdre Clint. Il sait comment ça se passe, si on parle. Les frères restent rarement ensemble. C'est dur de trouver deux places, alors deux places au même endroit. Ça serait encore plus dur pour eux, a-t-il songé. Il est trop grand, trop propice à poser problèmes d'ici peu et Clint est trop sourd pour eux. Si même leurs parents ne veulent pas d'eux... qu'est-ce que de parfaits inconnus voudraient s'encombrer des deux boulets Barton ? Qu'on le laisse rire.

« Charles. » Lui sourit tristement (ou maladroitement ? Barney a plus l'impression d'être face à un sourire triste, forcé et désolé qu'un maladroit). « Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Clinton est avec toi ? »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Il n'en dit pas plus.

« Tu nous laisses entrer ? Il faut que je vous parle. À tous les deux. »

« Vous me parlez. Vous n'entrez pas. Je devrais même pas vous avoir ouvert. »

Barney entend du bruit dans le salon. Il lève les yeux au ciel quand Clint se précipite sur lui et s'accroche à sa taille. Le premier soupire mais ne tente rien pour lui faire lâcher prise et retourner dans la pièce d'à côté. Un bras autour de ses épaules, il le laisse rester. Les deux policiers se regardent étrangement quand ils voient le deuxième gosse arriver et à quel point il est jeune. Ils ont l'air de mutuellement se dire « c'est toi qui t'y colle, vieux ».

« Charles... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » L'aîné Barton se tend, se crispe, s'inquiète. Ça ne peut pas sentir bon. « Pourquoi vous êtes là ? On vous a dit que tout va bien. »

L'assistant social hausse les sourcils et ne cache pas le fait qu'il lorgne très largement sur le poignet bleu, vert, jaune de Clint et qu'il a remarqué que Charles ne s'appuie pas sur son pied droit. Barney lui en est presque reconnaissant. Ce qu'il déteste quand on lui pointe de telles évidences. Elles ne font que le culpabiliser. S'il ne voulait pas tant garder Clint, rester avec son frère... Clint pourrait être dans un foyer sûr (Et lui aussi. Peut-être. S'il a de la chance). Il pourrait être ailleurs. Ailleurs est forcément mieux qu'ici.

« Charles... »

« Non. » L'interrompt le jeune Barton. Son agitation attire l'attention de Clint qui lève les yeux vers lui et, bien sûr, essaie de lire sur ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mes parents sont pas là. Vous n'avez p... vous... »

Ça y est. Il comprend. La réponse se lit sur leur visage. Leur air désolé en dit long. Trop long. Ces trois-là ne doivent pas être très bons au poker ; pas avec des têtes pareilles. Barney re ramène Clint contre lui, fait en sorte qu'il ne regarde personne. Qu'il reste, même si c'est juste pour quelques misérables minutes, inconscient que tout leur monde, aussi imparfait et craignos soit-il, vient de voler en éclat. Charles inspire et, à contrecœur, se décale pour les laisser entrer. Toujours, il garde Clint contre lui. Même lorsqu'ils sont tous dans le salon il ne se sépare pas de lui.

Le mec en costume (l'assistant social type qu'on voit à la télé, ceux qui apparaissent dans les reportages ; un qui pense bien faire et veut bien faire mais fait rarement aussi bien qu'il le pense) s'installe sur le canapé. Un des flics, le plus grand, prend place dans le fauteuil fétiche de Harold quand son collègue tire plutôt une chaise. Peu pressé d'entendre ce qui va suivre (et qui va officialiser ce qu'il a déjà compris), Barney attend deux bonnes minutes avant de terminer pas loin de l'assistant social, à la place qu'il occupait avant d'aller leur ouvrir. Il n'aurait pas dû leur ouvrir. Il aurait dû écouter leur père, lui obéir ; ça aurait été mille fois préférable.

Barney prend Clint sur ses genoux. Son frère le regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux froncés. Il sent, lui aussi, qu'il se passe quelque chose. Leur père a tellement tort : Clint est loin, si loin, d'être un stupide gamin qui ne comprend rien à rien.

 

* * *

 

**Mars 1981**

Cinq mois. Ils ont tenu cinq mois dans ce stupide foyer rempli d'adultes stupides et d'enfants qui, sans surprise (non mais _vraiment_ ) stupides eux aussi. Barney n'arrive pas à décider desquels sont les pires tant il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Les autres gosses ? Ceux qui pensent qu'ils ont le droit de s'en prendre à son frère ? Clint est son frère. Le sien. À lui. Rien qu'à lui. Si quelqu'un à le droit de s'en prendre à Clint, c'est lui et lui seul. Barney ne va pas hésiter à se battre contre qui cherche à le contredire sur ce point. Si ça veut dire que, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il doit claquer la tête d'un gamin idiot (on y revient) de onze ans qui pense en avoir une paire pour avoir réussi à prendre par surprise, avant de le frapper (ce n'est pas drôle, sinon), le gosse sourd n'en ayant que sept... Barney le fera. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Que les conséquences aillent au diable.

Après un coup comme ça, il doit toujours prendre Clint sur son dos et le ramener dans sa chambre pour lui lire une histoire (et ce monstre ne jure, en ce moment, que par les documentaires pour enfants sur les dieux, nordiques et égyptiens notamment. Comment on raconte ça, hein ? Il n'en sait fichtre rien) pour le calmer. À chaque fois, Clint finit par s'endormir sur son lit, s'accrochant à son aîné autant qu'il le peut, et ils sont bons pour passer la nuit comme ça.

Donc eux... ou les adultes trop aveugles pour dire quoi que ce soit et qui n'interviennent que quand ça devient trop bruyant. Donc lorsque Barney a déjà réglé les choses et est en train d'emmener Clint plus loin. Ces mêmes qui ont essayé de les séparer et d'envoyer Clint dans un autre foyer, supposé plus adapté. Ceux qui, toujours, ne comprennent pas que son frère parle si peu et seulement en sa présence. Peut-être que si on reprenait et réprimandait les autres qui se rient de lui, s'ils masquaient mieux leur agacement évident à la façon dont Clint parle et ne se tournaient pas vers Barney pour traduire ce que son cadet dit... son frère serait plus à l'aise. Il dit ça comme ça, après.

« Barney ? T'es... t'es sûr ? On va... problème. »

« Tu veux rester ici, C. ? » L'autre secoue négativement la tête. Barney sourit. « Moi non plus. Donc... tu viens ? »

Clint continue d'hésiter. Il voit les deux sacs à dos plein, chacun sur une épaule de Barney. Il ne manque pas non plus leur vieille valise (probablement pleine de vêtements elle aussi) qu'il a dans une main. Il ne sait pas si Barney est capable de partir sans lui. Il ne pense pas. Il espère que non, surtout. Barney a toujours été là ! Il l'a toujours protégé. Il le protégera toujours. Il sera toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Barney s'impatiente. Plus ils s'attardent, plus ils risquent de se faire attraper. Pourtant, Clint ne bouge pas, ne se décide pas et le fixe à la place.

« Jamais sans toi, crevette. » Soupire-t-il en l'amenant contre lui de sa main vacante. « Le choix le plus important de notre vie c'est ici et maintenant, et c'est toi qui décides. » Il sourit aux grands yeux grands ouverts de son frère. « Si tu veux rester, je reste. Si tu veux qu'on tente le coup ailleurs, on y va. Mais tu dois te décider _maintenant_. »

Il se décide maintenant. Clint glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Barney et va serrer la hanse de la valise. L'aîné sourit. Bingo ! Barney met un doigt devant sa bouche, intimant l'autre au silence le plus total, puis montre le chemin. Il a confiance en son frère. Clint saura ne pas trahir leur fuite. Leur père leur a appris à être silencieux et ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils descendent jusqu'aux cuisines du foyer. Barney ouvre la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier, y pose leurs affaires puis grimpe pour les jeter dehors.

Clint le regarde faire. Calme et sage, comme à la maison. Silencieux comme leur père aimait l'entendre. Barney redescend et attrape Clint sous les aisselles pour le percher à son tour. Il ne fait pas confiance aux chaises. Les chaises grincent. Les chaises tombent. Les chaises font du bruit et le bruit trahit leur présence ici. À genoux près de l'évier, Clint le regarde et attend ses instructions.

« Je vais sauter. Dès que je te fais ça... » Barney lève le pouce. « Tu sautes. Je vais te rattraper. Tu risques rien. »

On hoche la tête et accepte cette consigne. La confiance aveugle que Clint semble placer en lui surprend et décontenance Barney. Il n'en mérite pas tant. Pas après toutes les fois où il n'a pas tenu parole ; pas après toutes les fois où il ne l'a pas correctement protégé. Il saute et rejoint l'extérieur. Il fait immédiatement signe à Clint qu'il peut l'imiter. Il faudra quelques instants à son cadet pour oser faire le grand saut.

Il n'en faut pas. Clint s'exécute tout de suite. Il passe ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Barney et respire bruyamment. Comme s'il venait de courir ou de faire un gros effort physique. Peut-être que demander à un môme de sept ans de sauter par la fenêtre de la cuisine de leur foyer pour s'enfuir en est un, de gros effort. Un de ses bras serre les jambes du plus jeune, pour qu'il ne pende pas dans le vide. L'autre lui caresse les cheveux.

« C'est bien, la crevette. Je suis fier de toi. »

Clint ne l'entend pas. Il niche son nez dans le cou de son grand frère et sanglote. Et Barney s'en veut. Que vient-il de demander de faire, de faire faire, à Clint ? Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'aîné Barton regarde alternativement leurs affaires abandonnées dans l'herbe et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ils ne sont pas encore partis. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Contre toutes les attentes de Barney, Clint est celui qui, le premier, se reprend. Les yeux rouges, les traces de larmes bien visibles sur ses joues rondes, le petit blond, toujours dans les bras de son frère, désigne les sacs puis regarde la route. Barney sourit ; se force à sourire. Il le repose par terre et reprend les sacs. Clint veut en prendre un, lui aussi. Il cherche à prendre son sac de cours habituel. On l'en empêche.

« Il est lourd, crevette. J'ai besoin que tu gardes tes forces pour marcher. D'acc ? »

Il hoche la tête. _D'acc_. Barney lui sourit tout en mettant les deux sacs à dos sur ses épaules. Il reprend la valise puis attrape Clint par la main. Ses enjambées sont et grandes, et rapides. Il ne ralentit pas l'allure malgré les évidentes difficultés de Clint à le suivre. Le plus petit est obligé de courir pour garder la cadence. Il ne se plaint pas, ne dit rien à Barney. Il suit, c'est tout.

Quand, enfin, Charles s'autorise à lever le pied et prend le temps de se tourner vers la petite silhouette qu'il tient à bout de bras et traîne de plus en plus... il voit les larmes qui recommencent à rouler. Clint essaie de les cacher. Il s'essuie les yeux et le nez du revers de la manche de sa veste. Clint pleure quand même et il ne peut y rester insensible. Barney soupire. Il se baisse à son niveau.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ? »

La réponse tarde à venir. Les lèvres tremblotantes, Clint secoue finalement la tête de bas en haut. Il fixe ses chaussures et fuit avec talent le regard scrutateur de son grand frère. Barney reprend la main de Clint et ils avancent de nouveau. Pourtant, aucune plainte ne vient du plus petit. Il suit, tant pis pour l'arrêt suggéré et accepté.

Barney l'emmène jusqu'au jardin public et cherche une place, dans un coin tranquille. Quelques minutes suffisent pour trouver l'heureux élu. Il pose les sacs sur un bout de banc, la valise par terre, puis s'installe et tire Clint pour qu'il s'assoit à côté. Le petit blond, rassuré de pouvoir s'asseoir même si c'est pour une très courte période, n'est pas de cet avis. Il saute du siège puis essaie, à la place, de monter sur les genoux de Barney. Ce dernier sourit, le soulève et le pose sur ses jambes avant de se caler tout au fond du banc.

Un bras autour de Clint, Barney le laisse jouer avec les cordons trop longs de son vieux sweat un peu trop petit. Il n'y a pas grand monde autour d'eux. Deux personnes au niveau du parc de jeu ; un livre pour l'une, un journal pour l'autre ; et trois enfants qui y jouent. Un vieux couple qui promène un chien (qui ressemble plus à un rat, de l'avis de Barney, mais l'animal aboie donc... probablement pas un rat) et tiennent chacun la main d'une gamine. La petite est emmitouflée dans une grosse doudoune, sa capuche mise par-dessus une affreuse cagoule d'un vieux vert sapin. L'écharpe est passée autour afin que le vent ne fasse pas partir la capuche. Ses petites bottines et ses gants font ricaner Barney. Elle doit pas avoir froid, elle, en tout cas.

Elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que son frère. Il ne se moque plus.

« Clint ? » Il tapote son épaule pour avoir son attention. « T'as froid ? »

La réponse n'est pas immédiate. C'est ce qui fait que le « non » qui suit est d'office considéré comme un mensonge. Clint cherche souvent à donner la réponse qu'on attend de lui ; donner la « bonne » réponse à défaut de donner la vraie. Tant pis pour lui tant que les autres sont contents. Quand les autres sont contents, ils évitent de lui taper dessus.

Barney prend les petites mains toujours occupées à triturer ses cordons, jouer avec histoire de, et les frictionne de son mieux. Maladroitement, donc. Les lèvres de Clint s'étirent, il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et ferme les yeux. Il ne peut pas. Ils doivent rester sur le qui-vive et ne plus tarder à se remettre en route. Ils doivent trouver où passer la nuit. Ils... Clint dit toujours ce qu'il pense que l'autre veut entendre. Merde !

« Tu voulais partir, Clint, hein ? » Évidemment qu'il confirme. « La vérité, C. Pas ce que tu penses que je veux entendre. » Clint ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. « Ce que je veux entendre c'est ce que tu veux. »

La question n'est pas si difficile. La réponse ne devrait, donc, selon toute vraisemblance, pas être aussi dure à donner. Sauf qu'elle l'est.

« Bordel... » Siffle l'aîné. « Tu veux qu'on rentre ? La vérité, Clint. J'ai besoin que tu me... »

Il n'a que sept ans. Bien sûr qu'il ne saura pas dire ce qu'il veut vraiment. Il ne comprend même pas précisément ce que Barney veut et ce que cela signifie pour eux.

« Viens. On va chercher un coin où passer la nuit. »

Barney va finir par devenir fou. Il va vraiment le devenir si Clint continue à le regarder de la sorte. Les deux grands yeux bleus ; presque disproportionnés sur le visage enfantin ; qui le fixent sont actuellement bien plus stressants qu'autre chose. L'absolue confiance que son frère met en lui lui fait peur. Peu importe ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il demande et ce qu'il fait : Clint sera toujours avec lui. C'est une charge beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Une charge qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir supporter sur du long terme.

Comment pourrait-il ?

Il donne deux petites tapes sur les épaules de Clint pour le faire se remettre debout. Ce qui, sans surprise aucune, est immédiatement fait. Barney remet les sacs sur son dos, soulève la valise et, toujours, prend la main de son frangin. Même s'il va essayer de moins se presser maintenant (Clint ne peut pas le suivre aussi facilement qu'il le souhaite), Barney ne va pas prendre le risque qu'ils se perdent de vue.

« Si tu repères un endroit, tu tires sur ma manche. » Demande-t-il au plus jeune. « Il faut que ce soit le plus couvert possible pour qu'on nous voit pas, d'acc ? » Clint hoche la tête. « Je te fais confiance, hein. Tu as de meilleurs yeux que moi. »

Un petit compliment, une petite parole gentille ne fait jamais de mal. Surtout quand on est peu habitué à les recevoir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitch A Ride – - - Boston


	2. Hey Hey What Can I Do

**Mars 1981**

 

Clint repère un endroit idéal pour eux. Comme demandé, il tire sur la manche de Barney pour lui montrer sa trouvaille. Ils y vont. Au milieu des buissons, protégés du vent par ceux-ci et abrités par toutes les branches qui s'entrecroisent des arbres environnants, le lieu, s'il n'est pas idéal, n'est pas trop mal.

Barney ouvre le premier sac à dos et sort plusieurs paires de chaussettes. Son frère est intrigué. Les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté, il l'interroge silencieusement. Les lèvres de l'aîné s'étirent alors qu'il retire les chaussures du plus jeune. Il lui fait enfiler une paire supplémentaires avant de les lui relacer après avoir soigneusement coincé le bas de son pantalon dans l'élastique des chaussettes. Le vent ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Charles prend ensuite un de ses propres sweats et fait comprendre à Clint qu'il doit retirer son manteau pour l'enfiler ; et aussitôt se ré-emmitoufler dans le vêtement d'hiver. Le moment où il enfile deux paires de grosses chaussettes supplémentaires aux mains de Clint, est le moment où son frère commence à ne plus le comprendre.

« A défaut d'une paire de gants, nabot. »

Clint fronce les sourcils puis, de ses deux mains coincées dans les chaussettes, tape sur le torse de Barney. Ce dernier sourit péniblement.

« Toi d'abord. On verra ce qui reste pour moi. »

Sauf que l'autre n'est pas de cet avis et fait déjà pour retirer une des chaussettes qui emprisonne les doigt de sa main gauche. Barney l'arrête. Une fois n'est pas coutume, pourtant, Clint se débat pour s'éloigner et continuer ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il lui lance ensuite les deux chaussettes à la figure et, sans surprise, cette fois-ci, en revanche, elles atterrissent l'une sur l'autre sur la tête de Barney, pendouillant sur son visage et devant ses yeux.

« Toi. »

Barney secoue la tête et refuse. Ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge, à ce rythme. Il retourne près de Clint, l'approche tel un animal apeuré et méfiant vis-à-vis des hommes, lui reprend les mains et les lui remet. L'air renfrogné de son frère cadet le fait rigoler. Histoire de l'apaiser un peu, Barney prend une paire (leur dernière) et l'agite devant son nez.

« Je la mets tout à l'heure. »

A son regard assassin, Clint ne va pas le laisser ne pas le faire. Barney lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de mettre la capuche de son sweat sur lea tête de Clint et tirer sur les cordons pour la serrer. Le petit blond plisse le nez et n'aime pas ça. Il n'essaie pas de l'enlever. Il laisse même Barney mettre celle de son blouson par-dessus et remonter la fermeture tout, tout en haut.

Ce n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour que Clint garde la chaleur.

En tailleur par terre, sur le sac vidé de tout son contenu, Barney s'appuie contre le tronc de l'arbre juste derrière et prend de nouveau Clint sur lui. Il enroule ses bras autour du plus petit et l'étreint ; à croire, un peu, qu'il craint le voir disparaître en moins de deux. Tout de suite, Clinton pose la tête contre l'épaule de Barney. Il s'endort en dix minutes (pas montre en main). L'aîné est rassuré. Il commençait à craindre ses réactions et passer une petite éternité à l'endormir.

Quand Barney le sent trembler contre lui, il affermit encore un peu sa prise. Frictionne pour le réchauffer. Arrête quand des sanglots s'y ajoutent.

Qu'a-t-il fait ? Dans quoi a-t-il embarqué Clint ?

La joue qui se frotte contre son épaule ne change rien. Il a le cœur lourd et culpabilise.

« Je suis désolé, crevette. »

Le lendemain matin, il est encore exceptionnellement tôt lorsque Barney se réveille. Il est si fatigué qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir dormi plus d'une heure (il espère faire erreur ; il _fait_ erreur). Il secoue Clint pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Ils doivent se remettre en route, et vite. Essayer de trouver de quoi manger aussi. Au moins un peu. Au moins pour Clint.

Il le secoue une nouvelle fois, avec plus de vigueur. Clint grogne et... et c'est tout. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, se cale plutôt encore plus contre Barney et continue de dormir à poings fermés. Juste dormir. Somnoler. Ou peut-être bien qu'il garde simplement les yeux fermés pour rester dans ce faux sentiment de sécurité et de normalité.

Barney réessaie une troisième fois. Toujours plus fort et plus insistant. Sans vraiment lui laisser le choix non plus. Clint ouvre (enfin) un œil. Grognon, il fusille son aîné du regard. Barney ne s'en formalise pas et s'en offusque encore moins.

« B'ney. » Râle-t-il un peu.

« On va devoir y aller, crevette. » Explique lentement Barney. Au réveil, surtout après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer, Clint va avoir besoin d'un peu plus de concentration pour comprendre. « On va devoir y aller. » Répète-t-il.

Clint fronce le nez puis donne une tape dans le ventre de Charles.

« Oui. On va chercher de quoi manger aussi. »

Il ne sait juste pas comment il va faire. Peut-être Clint saurait-il amadouer les gens ? Les habitants de Des Moines ne peuvent pas être de plus gros enfoirés insensibles qu'à Waverly. Si ? Pourquoi se pose-t-il la question, lui... bien sûr que non, ils peuvent pas. Personne peut.

 

* * *

 

Barney ne se laisse pas intimider par les deux hommes et la femme qui lui font face. Barney _essaie_ de ne pas se laisser intimider par les deux hommes et la femme qui lui font face. Il puise en lui pour trouver un maximum de bravade et d'assurance. Il les fixe et essaie de maintenir son regard dans le leur. Il essaie aussi d'ignorer que Clint, dans ses bras, encore une fois, commence vraiment à peser.

Son frère a les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, ses bras autour du cou et somnole à moitié. Il est épuisé. Barney le comprend. Ça fait deux jours qu'ils dorment peu, mal et dehors ; après avoir marché des heures ou s'être cachés dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour lire des histoires et avoir chaud. Ça fait aussi deux jours qu'ils n'ont pas eu un repas chaud ; qu'ils n'ont pas eu un vrai repas tout court. À peine un demi-sandwich chacun et un croissant pour Clint. Il a refusé que la viennoiserie soit coupée en deux et partagée.

« Tu devrais l'poser à terre, gamin. » Conseille le plus grand des hommes.

« Ça va aller. » Se contente Barney.

Le plus vieux de la fratrie Barton se re-concentre sur la femme qui, le visage de marbre et seulement marqué par les rides et les années, ne les quitte pas des yeux et reste les bras croisés. Barney évite de regarder alentours. Il joue à l'aveugle et feint ne pas rêver de rejoindre une des roulottes aux couleurs tantôt attrayantes, tantôt défraîchies. Il fait comme s'il ne voit pas les différents forains qui s'entraînent, parlent entre eux, les zyeutent avidement, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils font là et quand est-ce qu'ils vont finalement déguerpir d'ici. Il remonte Clint qui commence à glisser, et qui grommelle, mécontent d'être déplacé.

« T'as faim, gamin ? »

L'absence de réaction de la tête blonde agace le grand. C'est toujours le grand qui parle, constate Barney. Ce n'est pourtant pas lui le responsable du Cirque Carson mais la femme (qui, en toute objectivité, fait un peu flipper). Il doit cependant être du genre important. Charles tapote l'épaule de Clint et lui repose la question.

Évidemment, la réponse est aussi immédiate que prévisible.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Il a faim. » Claque Barney. « Il est fatigué. Ça fait deux jours qu'on est dehors, qu'on dort dehors, qu'on a rien à bouffer. Je... » Sa voix se casse. Il n'est pas le seul qui est à bout. Mais il est celui qui ne peut pas craquer et qui doit, en toutes circonstances, rester fort. « Je peux vous aider. J'peux être utile. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. N'importe quoi. »

Le deuxième homme donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de la responsable, sa voisine. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Les deux regardent soudain les deux frères avec un intérêt plus vif, piqué et prononcé. Barney commence à avoir espoir de, peut-être, recevoir une réponse favorable à sa demande. Ou peut-être pas. Le troisième, le grand, paraît toujours réticent et les regarde d'un œil torve.

« Vos parents ? »

« Morts. » Répond, sans attendre et sans faire de chichis, Barney.

En même temps, il lance un regard plein d'excuses à Clinton au moment où il le repose par terre. Il commence _vraiment_ à être lourd. Clint rechigne et s'accroche à son pantalon. Il commence à sucer son pouce ; une habitude qui ne revient que quand il est vraiment fatigué et, donc, de mauvais poil. Si la réponse de Barney a l'air de plaire à son interlocuteur, le comportement de Clint non. Sa jeunesse doit le rebuter. Trop jeune, trop petit, il ne pourra rien leur apporter. Rien de bon, en tout cas.

« S'il-vous-plaît... »

« Vous êtes dans le système, c'est encore pire. On vous cherche. Vous imaginez un peu les ennuis qu'on pourrait avoir si on vous trouve ici ? »

« Vous refusez, si on est rattrapés, je vous dénonce et je dis qu'on a réussi à s'échapper d'extrême justesse alors que vous essayiez de vous en prendre à mon frère. »

Les trois adultes ont plus l'air amusé qu'inquiet de la menace. Le petit homme (pas qu'il soit petit mais il est moins grand que son grand collègue) finit par prendre Clint en pitié. Il trottine jusqu'à sa roulotte, arrêtée pas loin, et revient avec un sandwich sous vide, qu'il lance tout de suite aux gosses, et une bouteille d'eau. Barney sourit, fier comme un paon, lorsque Clint le réceptionne sans aucun soucis. Il sourit plus encore quand l'autre se sert seulement après avoir cherché son approbation.

L'homme petit (mais pas petit juste moins grand que le grand, toujours) lance, un peu après, la bouteille d'eau qu'il a pris aussi. Son collègue a l'air de lui demander le pourquoi de tout ça. Un haussement d'épaules est sa seule réponse. Encore, c'est Clint qui attrape. Barney aurait pu s'en satisfaire, encore une fois, mais non.

Oui, c'est Clint qui réceptionne... mais c'est un cas très rare de Clint de mauvaise humeur qui réceptionne. Rares sont ceux qui apprécient le Clint de mauvaise humeur. Lui l'aime plutôt bien. Il doit être parmi les seuls. Un Clint ronchon est un Clint un peu plus drôle et plus à l'aise avec le monde ; un qui se sent davantage à sa place et est plus disposé à mal se comporter.

Le Clint de mauvais poil, donc, attrape la bouteille. Il la donne à Barney pour qu'il en retire le bouchon ; après avoir essayé de le faire avec les dents. Une fois de nouveau en sa possession, il en boit une petite moitié et la redonne à son aîné. Clint profite ensuite que son frère se désaltère (et la vide) pour lancer le bouchon (et voilà le Clint de mauvaise humeur « je lance des objets à la tronche des gens » dans toute sa splendeur) à la figure du type. Du petit, fort heureusement. Barney n'a pas le temps de le stopper que le bouchon a d'ores et déjà atterri pile entre les deux yeux du forain.

« Ils dorment avec toi, Buck. » Tranche finalement le plus grand.

Barney, ahuri, regarde Clint qui le dévisage, avec toujours son air grognon sur le visage. On s'approche d'eux de quelques pas puis on leur fait, d'un signe de tête, comprendre qu'ils doivent suivre. Les Barton n'hésitent pas longtemps et foncent. Barney reprend sacs et valise mais se garde, cette fois, de tenir Clint. Ils ne vont pas se perdre.

« Vous vous appelez comment, les gosses ? »

« Charles mais... Barney c'est mieux. Je préfère. »

« Charles c'est ridicule, toute manière. » L'adulte lorgne vers le plus petit. « Et l'ours mal léché ? »

« La crevette ? C'est Clint. _Clinton_. » Se corrige-t-il vite.

« Et c'est quoi son problème ? Il est muet ? »

« Il entend pas très bien. »

Le forain secoue la tête. « On fera avec. Maint'nant v'nez. Vous allez vous débarbouiller un peu, vous êtes crasseux comme pas permis, puis je vais vous donner un truc à grailler. Je te laisse lui dire, y a l'air de te comprendre. »

L'aîné Barton, une main sur l'épaule de Clint, acquiesce, un peu perdu. Il compte attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux propres et rassasiés pour poser ses questions et savoir pourquoi ils les gardent. Le changement a été si soudain qu'il ne le comprend pas.

 

* * *

 

Faute d'avoir deux matelas à proposer aux deux mômes ; il n'en a pas un seul en plus, même pas même un gonflable ; Buck va, après leur avoir montré la douche, les serviettes comme le savon, et leur avoir filé des fringues propres (juste un vieux T-shirt pour la crevette qui nagera bien assez dedans), chercher deux tapis d'entraînement sous le chapiteau. Ils les y mettent toujours, quand bien même ne ils ne sont pas en train de répéter un nouveau numéro à ajouter au spectacle.

Il les installe dans un coin. Les superpose pour un peu plus de confort pour eux. Les deux ont l'air d'avoir passé les nuits précédentes à la belle étoile, se partager un tapis quelques temps ne devrait pas les déranger outre mesure. S'il ne peut leur donner d'oreillers (il en a cinq mais compte bien ne pas en perdre un seul) il leur cède néanmoins une couette... et une couverture. Barney va certainement vouloir que son frère ait chaud, la nuit.

Après être resté dans la salle d'eau pour s'assurer que Clint s'en sortait avec les robinets et les températures, Barney renvoie son frère auprès de Buck le temps qu'il se décrasse à son tour. Le petit refuse et se serre contre lui. L'aîné soupire. Il sourit aussi. Le temps faisant, Clint pourrait commencer à s'éloigner de lui, le fuir un peu, trouvant de plus en plus flagrantes les similitudes qu'il a avec leur père. Chaque étreinte est un moment complice supplémentaire ; une petite victoire.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, crevette. Promis. »

Clint fait la moue et ne bouge pas. Barney roule des yeux, râle un peu, va à sa rencontre, le soulève et l'amène là où est le forain qui va les héberger. Immédiatement, d'un signe de tête, l'homme lui désigne les tapis.

« Va falloir partager quelques temps mais faute de mieux. » Buck grimace quand il voit Barney. « Faut que Grincheux te montre comment on se lave parce que c'est pas ça. »

« Je me suis pas lavé. » Corrige, pour rien, Barney. Il s'accroupit face à Clint, prend un de leur sac et en sort leur livre sur la mythologie nordique. « Je te lis la page que tu veux si tu restes sage pendant que je me lave. » Clint fait la moue. L'offre n'est pas encore assez à son goût. « Tu veux dormir avec un Barney qui pue ou un Barney qui sent bon ? »

Pour permettre à son cadet de lui répondre plus facilement, le jeune adolescent associe chacune des deux propositions à un geste ; une fois il baisse le pouce, l'autre fois il le lève. Son frère n'a alors plus qu'à l'imiter. Évidemment, Clint lève le pouce et refuse le Barney qui pue d'une grimace qui ne trompe pas. Avant de retourner les talons, Barney l'enroule dans la seconde petite couverture laissée par Buck (il en était sûr !) et lui ébouriffe les cheveux encore humides. Le blondinet plisse le nez et essaie de chasser les mains envahissantes.

« Fais au moins semblant de chercher, petit monstre. Je t'en voudrai pas de pas me faire lire Loki ce soir. »

Le forain réchauffe quelques plats tout faits pour nourrir les mioches. Il écoute et observe, distrait et discret. Une fois Barney parti, Clint est silencieux. Sa présence en est presque oubliée. Il feuillette son livre, regarde les images et paraît essayer de lire les titres en haut de chaque page.

Moins de dix minutes sont passées quand le second revient. Il remercie encore une fois Buck ; et Clint de l'avoir attendu. Il propose au premier son aide, qui n'est pas refusée. Plus rapides à deux que seul, ils sont vites tous les trois autour de la table.

À plusieurs reprises, Barney reprend Clint qui risque d'être malade cette nuit s'il continue à manger aussi vite. Il finit même par tout bonnement l'arrêter (et se dévoue pour finir l'assiette de Clint, du coup, quel sens du sacrifice).

« Y en aura encore demain. » Dit Buck.

Barney répète. Clint doute un instant mais cède tout de même. Le plus petit remercie maladroitement Buck pour la nourriture. Il se frotte les yeux. C'est le signal pour son frère qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est l'heure qu'il aille dormir. Le plus petit saute de son tabouret et se laisse guider jusqu'au lit improvisé. Barney va pour le coucher lorsque sa promesse lui est rappelée. Clint lui tend le livre, déjà corné à la bonne page.

La cornure n'est pas nouvelle.

« Encore ? » Se désole Barney, même s'il s'y est attendu. « Y a plein d'autres pages ; plein d'autres dieux... »

Clint tape sur le livre, désigne le titre avec insistance. _Loki_. Soit. Pas le choix. Il a promis. Barney soupire, fait s'allonger son frère au bout du lit, près du mur. Il le couvre de la couette et de la couverture puis s'installe en face de lui. Il laisse le livre ouvert devant Clint, qu'il puisse voir les images et suivre plus facilement. Barney ne le tourne vers lui qu'occasionnellement pour vérifier un élément. Ça ne prend pas longtemps à faire fermer les yeux à Clint. Quelques minutes suffisent pour que celui-ci se mette en boule sous les couvertures, se tourne vers le mur et serre le sweat que Barney lui a glissé au milieu de la lecture ; étrange doudou.

Barney retourne auprès de l'adulte.

« Je m'occuperai de l'entraînement de Grincheux. Je sais pas si Jacques sera là aussi ; même s'il finira forcément par s'en mêler. Au début, tu resteras avec nous pour lui transmettre les consignes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les prendre de nous directement. Moi et Jacques on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de toi. Sinon on t'enverra voir les autres. Z'ont toujours besoin d'aide, de bras en plus pour monter le chapiteau, les attractions, faire la bouffe... on trouvera bien un moyen de te rendre utile. »

« L'entraîner. » Relève Barney, aussitôt. « Non. C'était moi qui était supposé... c'est qu'un gosse. »

« Tout comme toi, _kiddo_. »

« C'est pas pareil. C'est... pas pareil. »

« Ah nàn ? Se moque Buck. « La seule différence que je vois, moi, c'est que toi tu as été forcé de grandir pour protéger le nain. »

Barney ne répond pas. Il serre les poings, essaie de savoir s'il faut partir ou rester.

« Pas Clint. Il est trop petit. »

Le forain jette un œil vers les tapis et la silhouette qui y est endormie. « Y va grandir. J'espère pas qu'il soit dans nos numéros avant plusieurs années. Vois ça comme un investissement à long terme. »

« Pourquoi lui ? Je pourrais... je ferai ce que vous voulez, _vraiment_. »

« Ce qu'on veut c'est ton frère. » Fait posément remarquer Buck. « Il a déjà l'air de savoir réceptionner, tirer et viser. Si on était une équipe de Baseball, je lui apprendrais le Baseball mais, pas de bol pour vous, les gars, j'en suis pas. »

« Vous êtes quoi ? Un jongleur ? Un lanceur de couteaux ? »

« Ouais. Pas que. Avec Jacques on a des numéros de tir à l'arc. » Barney hausse un sourcil. Il trouve difficile de ne pas se moquer. « Ris pas, gamin. C'est les numéros vedettes. »

« Et vous êtes quand même encore impressionnés par un môme de sept ans ? » »

« Si moi et Jacques l'entraînons, il pourrait devenir un excellent archer. »

« Ça va lui servir à quoi ? J'veux dire... dans la vie, désolé hein, mais... ça sert pas à grand chose. »

« Ça me sert à bouffer chaud trois fois par jour et dormir au chaud et au sec. T'en penses quoi ? »

Barney ferme les yeux. Sa jambe droite sautille sans cesse. Son pied cogne contre le sol d'une façon aussi stressante que pénible ; on ne lui fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Il est encore à réfléchir. La réponse ne vient pas d'elle-même, ne s'impose pas. D'habitude, s'il ne pense pas direct « Oui ! Fais le » il préfère en conclure qu'il ne faut pas le faire (même s'il est en train de penser que « Oui ! Fais le »). Ils pourraient ne plus avoir une chance pareille.

« D'accord. »

« D'accord quoi ? » Insiste Buck.

« D'accord vous entraînez Clint. Mais vous le touchez jamais. Et vous me laissez lui apprendre à lire, calculer, tout ça. »

«  Fais ce que tu veux de ton temps perso, j'm'en carre l'os. » Buck se relève. « Maintenant au lit. Repose-toi aussi. Si vous avez un creux, allez vous servir cette nuit. Soif, idem. On commence dans deux jours. Demain, Grincheux se repose. » Il ignore Barney qui lui rappelle le vrai prénom du Grincheux en question. « Et on vous présente aux autres. »

L'adulte attrape sa veste et se dirige vers la sortie. Il donne un coup de pied dans la valise qui se trouve sur son passage ; mais pas dans le passage.

« Vous partez ? »

« T'as dormi à la rue, gamin. Tu peux rester seul dans une roulotte, tu crois pas ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey What Can I Do – Led Zeppelin


	3. Lean On Me

**Juin 1982**

 

« Concentre-toi, cette fois, le nain. » Ordonne Jacques, face à Clint. « La flèche atterrit ailleurs que dans le mille et crois-moi bien que ça va barder pour toi. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, effrayé par cette menace qui vient d'un homme qui ne va pas hésiter à tenir parole, Clint cherche du réconfort auprès de Barney. Installé quelques mètres plus loin, près de Buck, son frère suit distraitement l'entraînement de Jacques tout en écoutant les consignes de Buck en ce qui concerne ses flèches truquées.

Les lui confier est une énorme responsabilité. Les plus gros numéros du spectacle en dépendent d'un bout à l'autre. Barney doit s'assurer qu'elles fonctionnent toutes ; tirer avec fait partie de la vérification, Buck se félicite d'avoir insisté pour que Barney apprenne aussi. Il va aussi devoir les trier : par type d'effet et par ordre d'apparition dans les numéros. Pour commencer, Buck va lui laisser une liste mais, à terme, ce serait bien qu'il se souvienne de tout.

Clint tire sa flèche. Elle atterrit sur la ligne.

Barney et Buck se tendent. Le premier va pour se lever afin de s'interposer entre le Swordsman et Clint. Son besoin d'intervenir s'intensifie quand il voit le regard humide de son frère croiser le sien et le supplier de le sortir de là. Clint lui signe qu'il est désolé et n'a pas fait exprès. Ses lèvres tremblent. Ses jambes cèdent et cessent de le soutenir quand Jacques lui assène un premier coup dans le bas du dos.

Clint n'a pas eu la moindre chance de pouvoir l'éviter. Jacques est arrivé derrière lui. Il a profité du grand soleil, de l'absence d'ombres, pour le prendre par surprise. Leur jeune apprenti leur a rapidement montré qu'il savait observer son environnement pour pallier les sons qu'il n'entend pas. Les ombres lui sont plus qu'utiles pour savoir quand quelqu'un arrive derrière lui.

Trickshot tient Barney par le poignet, nourrissant l'espoir un peu vain de le faire se rasseoir. L'aîné est presque dans un état pire que le cadet ; le regard empli de douleur et de trahison de Clint, rivé sur lui, n'y est pas étranger. Buck secoue la tête, essaie de le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Intervenir ne va rien arranger. Au contraire. Ils risquent d'être tous les deux amochés, au final.

« Jacques ! » Crie quand même Barney.

Duquesne ne l'honore pas d'un seul regard, même bref. Il redonne plutôt un coup à Clint qui tombe sur le côté. Allongé par terre, il se met le plus possible en boule, se recroqueville afin de se protéger un maximum. Quand Barney le voit plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, fermer les yeux et essayer de ne pas pleurer, il pense pour la première fois en un peu plus d'un an que rester était une erreur. Que ses doutes signifiaient quelque chose.

Et Clint a trop rapidement retrouvé les réactions réflexes qu'il avait face à leur père.

Jacques donne encore quelques coups, parfois avec son arc comme instrument, avant de stopper. Du bout de la chaussure, il secoue Clint et, une fois que le gosse le regarde, donne ses consignes.

« Maintenant tu ramasses et tu tires. »

Tremblant comme une feuille, Clint acquiesce en secouant timidement la tête. Il ne regarde pas en direction des deux autres. Il passe à côté des larmes qui embuent les yeux de son frère, qui coulent encore sur ses joues. Clint reprend l'arc, attrape la flèche tendue par Jacques et essaie de la mettre. Il tremble et pleure trop. C'est à chaque fois un échec. Le Swordsman, à côté, qui s'agace et s'impatiente, ne l'apaise pas et le rassure encore moins.

« Jacques. » L'alpague Buck. « Tu vois bien qu'il est pas en état de réussir le tir que tu lui demandes. »

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, Buck a déjà franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparent des deux archers qui s'entraînent. Il retire la flèche et l'arc des petites mains tremblantes. Les sanglots silencieux de Clint reprennent de plus belle et redoublent en intensité. Il a peur que les coups reviennent. Il ne veut pas que Jacques recommence à le frapper. D'un petit mouvement de tête, Trickshot demande à Barney d'oublier ses consignes et de quand même laisser son siège pour venir retrouver son frère. Il ne faut pas le dire deux fois.

À peine Barney à ses côtés que Clint enroule ses bras autour de son cou et se laisse aller. Le premier répond en l'étreignant et ne le presse pas. Il le laisse pleurer de tout son saoul. Buck chasse Jacques ; montrant, à sa façon un peu bourrue et carrément bancale qu'il se soucie quand même d'eux, même s'il dit que c'est parce que c'est « pas toi qui va les entendre toute la nuit parce qu'un crétin dans ton genre a réveillé des souvenirs qu'un nain dans son genre devrait pas avoir ».

Clint s'assoit sur les pieds de Barney, pose sa tête sur son bras et essaie de réguler de lui même ses pleurs après quelques minutes. Barney le voit avoir du mal et pose son index sur le bout du nez de son cadet. Clint, comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, essaie de chasser ce doigt envahissant. Le doigt reste.

« 'rêtte, B. » Demande Clint.

« Non. » Refuse Barney, le doigt tenant bon. « Ça déride toujours les gens, quand tu leur touches le nez. Va comprendre. »

Clint continue d'essayer qu'il arrête. Toujours sans succès. Il finit par sourire et même rire un peu. Il essuie ses yeux dans le T-shirt de Barney.

« Tu vois, crevette. » Sourit l'autre. « Ça fonctionne. »

 

* * *

**Octobre 1983**

 

Clint se souvient des promesses faites au moment où Barney a décidé de finalement rejoindre le cirque Carson et, principalement rester avec Buck Chisholm et Jacques Duquesne. Il peut ne pas les avoir réellement entendues mais il les a comprises, merci pour lui.

Il se souvient d'être assis sur la couette, enroulé dans la couverture, en train de se concentrer sur ce qu'essaie de lui faire comprendre, le plus distinctement possible, Barney. Il se souvient des belles promesses et des sourires rassurants. Il comprend maintenant qu'ils ne signifiaient rien, que ces sourires qui rassurent ne lui étaient certainement pas adressés, qu'ils avaient davantage vocation à rassurer Barney lui-même ; qu'ils avaient surtout pour objectif de le convaincre du bien fondé de sa décision, qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien et améliorer leur situation.

Clint se souvient du « Tu vas apprendre à tirer à l'arc, crevette. Comme Robin des Bois. T'es content ? ». Il se souvient d'avoir secoué la tête. Non. Pas content. Pas envie. À Barney, embêté, de lui dire qu'il n'a pas le choix. Que Buck et Jacques veulent bien qu'ils restent si, et seulement si, Clint apprend à tirer. Il ne veut toujours pas. L'arc, ça l'intéresse pas.

« Si vraiment tu n'aimes pas, si t'es pas heureux, on va partir. Mais essaie, au moins. Tu peux faire ça ? Essayer ? En plus, je serais toujours là pour te dire ce qu'ils veulent. »

Le petit lui tape sur le torse.

« Ouais. » Sourit Barney. « Toujours là. Tu me verras tout le temps. D'acc ? »

Et Clint se souvient qu'ils ne sont jamais partis.

Clint se souvient que Jacques faisait peur, à l'époque déjà. Barney avait posé une main derrière la tête de son frère et, du pouce, lui avait caressé la joue. Il avait promis qu'on ne le toucherait jamais pour autre chose que l'aider à revoir sa position avec l'arc ou pour lui sauver la vie. Encore une fois, Barney lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais loin et toujours veillerait au grain.

Et Clint se souvient des coups de Jacques. Des premiers ; parce qu'il a manqué le mille ; comme des derniers ; parce qu'il n'a pas prêté son arc. Ceux-ci remontent à y a pas si longtemps. Vingt minutes. Clint trouve ça injuste. Jacques et Buck lui ont toujours dit que c'était _son_ arc ; qu'un arc est un outil de travail et non un jouet, que personne autre que lui ne doit l'utiliser.

Clint se souvient qu'il ne devait pas être dans le spectacle. Qu'il était « un investissement à long terme, crevette. Ils croient en toi ». Il a pourtant dû aller sur la piste aujourd'hui. Il n'aime pas la piste. Encore moins les représentations. Il y a trop de monde. Il n'entend pas ce qui se dit et le peu qu'il capte est comme une redoutable cacophonie.

Toutes les promesses de Barney, déjà bien éprouvées, ont été brisées aujourd'hui.

Parce que Clint a dû faire partie du spectacle (promesse rompue), un gamin (probablement encore plus bête que lui, c'est dire) a été « impressionné ». A la fin de la représentation, il est allé demander à Clint s'il veut bien lui montrer et, pourquoi pas, le laisser essayer aussi ? Se souvenant des consignes (et de la force brute de Jacques), Clint a secoué la tête de gauche à droite. Il lui a donné un petit sourire d'excuse, histoire que ça passe. Il allait s'éloigner quand Jacques et Buck sont arrivés.

Les deux forains ont accepté à sa place. Buck a fourni les explications au gamin, pas beaucoup plus vieux que Clint, et l'a laissé essayer de tirer quelques flèches. Pendant ce temps, le Swordsman amène Clint à l'écart. Inquiet, l'enfant cherche son frère. Pas étonné, il ne le voit pas. Il voit le premier coup venir, en revanche, et la deuxième promesse être rompue... une fois de plus.

Clint ne les comptent plus.

Il ne comprend pas tout ce que lui dit Jacques. Il en saisit néanmoins l'idée principale : il n'est rien comparé à l'autre, doit courber l'échine, « pour qui se prend-il ».

Le plus jeune Barton va se réfugier au sommet de la roulotte de Buck. Buck le laisse faire. Il n'a jamais essayé de l'arrêter et l'a même aidé à s'y aménager un petit coin pour y être mieux. Barney l'y rejoint une heure après. Son regard s'arrête sur le coquart et la lèvre fendue de son frère mais il ne dit rien.

« Je veux pa'tir. » Lui murmure Clint.

« Pour aller où ? »

On hausse les épaules.

« Désolé, Hawk. C'est ici, chez nous, maintenant. » La première promesse vole à son tour en éclat. _Encore_ encore. La confiance de Clint aussi.

« 'vais p'omis. »

« Y a des années. C'est trop tard maintenant. »

Clint le foudroie du regard.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu me fais pas peur. »

Hawk, ou La crevette (il préférait la crevette ; Barney protège la crevette mais se moque de ce qui arrive à Hawk) lui lance une canette de Dr Pepper à la tête. Son aîné se frotte un peu la tempe, grimace un instant car, quand même, ça fait mal. Il roule ensuite des yeux, la ramasse, l'ouvre, s'en met partout sur le pantalon puis en bois une longue gorgée.

« P'omesse. » Redit Clint. « Pa'tir. Ne pas frapper. Pas la piste. »

« Les temps changent. Ça fait trois ans ! Ça compte plus. »

« Pas. » Il lance cette fois sa chaussure à la figure de son frère. « T'ente et un mois. »

L'aîné reste coi. Clint compte ? Pour... pour de vrai ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais rien su ? Clint lui a toujours parlé de tout.

« Peu importe. Ça compte plus. »

Les lèvres pincées, Hawkeye – comme ont décidé de l'appeler Swordsman et Trickshot, qui sont bien inspirés pour les noms de scène – lui lance encore un regard noir. Ça fait moins mal qu'une canette ou une chaussure, c'est l'avantage. Les yeux perçants de Clint continuent à rendre Barney mal à l'aise. Il reste aussi sur ses gardes. Son frère est dans un état d'esprit qui le rend prompt à lancer des objets à la figure des gens (c'est déjà trop tard, de toute façon).

Surtout qu'il ne s'en tient plus aux bouchons.

« Déteste. »

« Le cirque ? »

« Toi. »

« Ça me fait une belle jambe. » S'empresse-t-il de répondre. Il est silencieusement reconnaissant que Clint ne soit pas en mesure d'entendre le son de sa voix mais juste de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

Clint se passe les mains dans les cheveux. Il tire un peu. Assis au bord du toit, les jambes dans le vide, il se détourne de Barney. Stop les mensonges, stop les paroles qui font mal. Il fixe le vide ; regarde les gens, deux mètres plus bas, qui avancent, parlent et rient entre eux. Tout va bien, à leurs yeux.

« Je veux ça, Ba'ney. »

« Tu veux quoi, Hawk ? »

« Ça ! » Il désigne les familles bruyantes, les enfants qui courent, qui tirent leurs parents pour atteindre plus vite un prochain stand.

La gorge nouée, Barney ne pipe mot pendant un temps. « Une famille ? »

Clint hoche positivement la tête.

« On en a eu une. Ils craignaient. Tu te souviens ? » Demande Barney. Il s'est approché et peut dorénavant presque passer une main dans les cheveux de Clint. Il ne le fait pas. « On en a une mieux, maintenant. »

« Pi'e. » Refuse le plus jeune. « T'es p'us là. » Rageur, il essuie ses yeux qui prennent ce moment comme le moment idéal pour se mettre à pleurer. « Je veux une v'aie famille. L'école. Tout ça. »

« Tu en as... »

« Non. Tu m'aimes p-plus. »

« Je t'aimerai toujours, crevette. » Assure Charles.

Le surnom, revenu si naturellement, fait voler en éclat les dernières contraintes que s'imposent Clint. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui et pleure sur ses genoux. Le second Barton réduit encore la distance entre eux et le ramène contre lui.

 

* * *

**Février 1984**

 

Clint grogne de mécontentement quand Barney lui retire, d'un seul coup, sa vieille couette d'un rouge délavé. Déjà qu'il ne fait pas très chaud dans leur caravane mais si on commence, en prime, à chercher à le priver de ce si précieux cocon protecteur, ça ne va pas le faire. À tâtons, le petit blond cherche quelque chose qu'il sait être placé sur le tabouret qui lui fait office de table de chevet. Quand il trouve la précieuse gourde (pleine) Captain America – cadeau de Barney pour se faire pardonner de les avoir fait rester à Carson, quelques semaines à peine après leur arrivée – il s'appuie sur son bras gauche, la balance sur son frère et se rallonge. En boule, ronchon, il ramène ses jambes contre lui. Il retire l'oreiller qu'il a sous la tête et cherche à se couvrir avec. On fait avec ce qu'on peut...

Barney insiste. Il lui retire l'oreiller et le lance sur son propre lit. Brusque, il saisit le poignet du plus petit et le tire du lit. Clint grogne et râle tout haut. Son frère n'en a rien à faire. Sans ménagement, il le pousse sur une chaise et se baisse.

« C'est important. Tu dois venir avec moi et être très silencieux. D'acc ? »

« Veux dormir. »

« Tu dormiras après, Hawk. Viens. » Barney l'enroule dans sa couverture ; celle que Buck leur a donnée le premier soir et jamais récupérée.

Expliquer la situation à Clint prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Temps qu'ils n'ont pas. Barney va le faire plus tard. Quand la situation sera moins pressée. Son frère est encore trop ensommeillé pour se concentrer correctement ; que ce soit sur ses lèvres ou sur ses mains. D'autant plus que, franchement, Barney ne sait pas comment dire à un môme de onze ans qu'un autre à disparu, dans les environs, et que les flics risquent de vouloir venir fouiller le cirque.

D'après Jacques, on accuse toujours les forains, et les gens qui voyagent, quand un drame du genre survient. Ils sont des cibles faciles. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas qu'ils n'aient pas été fouillés à l'époque où ils sont arrivés ; soupçonnés d'y être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de l'avorton et de lui-même. Barney a quelques heures pour trouver quoi dire à son cadet.

L'aîné Barton traîne un jeune Clinton pieds nus à travers les dédales de caravanes et de tentes montées pour les divers stands en journée.

« J'ai mal quand je mar-che vite, Barney. » Dit lentement Clint. Il se frotte les côtes.

Ouais, les bleus et blessures en tout genre qui colorent et parsèment le corps de son cadet ne vont pas non plus plaider en la faveur de Carson ; y a pas à se poser de questions. Ils n'ont peut-être rien à voir avec la disparition de ce Peter Quill mais ils sont loin d'être irréprochables.

« On arrive, Clint. »

Clint tousse. Il appuie sur ses côtes, dodeline ensuite la tête. Barney le félicite d'un sourire. Alors qu'il le tire toujours à sa suite, il compte sur Jacques et Buck pour avoir déjà tout installé. Qui sait combien de temps ils auront à se cacher. Aujourd'hui, Charles sait ne plus risquer grand-chose. Il est assez vieux pour que les institutions lui fichent la paix. Pas Clint. Clint n'a que onze ans. Ils sont repérés, Clint retourne dans le système. Sans lui, cette fois.

Son frère ralentit considérablement l'allure quand il voit apparaître le lieu de résidence de Duquesne.

« On fait que se cacher. Dès qu'on peut, on rentre chez nous. »

Peu importe. Clint se fiche de ce qui est dit. Il ne croit plus les promesses qu'on lui fait. Les mots ne sont guère plus que ça : des mots. Ils ne valent rien. Ils ont un sens mais restent creux.

« Pas trop tôt, vous deux. » Siffle Buck quand ils arrivent.

Sitôt le peut-il, il attrape Clint et le tire à l'intérieur. Clint se prend les pieds dans l'encadrement de la porte et glapit de douleur. Il ne fait rien de plus. Il oublie la possibilité de se plaindre quand il repère madame Carson, debout dans un coin sombre de la caravane, une ride soucieuse sur le front. Il l'oublie d'autant plus quand entre Jacques.

« Je reste avec eux. Buck viendra nous chercher quand ça sera bon. »

Trickshot essaie de convaincre le Swordsman d'échanger leur rôle. Il est beaucoup plus patient avec Clint que l'est Jacques. Tout le monde le sait. C'est plutôt évident. L'air apeuré de Clint est une motivation plutôt bonne. Il a l'air si fragile et innocent à grelotter comme ça dans sa couverture. Tout le monde voit l'air alarmé du mioche et pourtant rien y fait. C'est Jacques qui va rester. Barney essaie de rassurer Clint.

Il n'y a pas que les promesses qui ont cessé de signifier quelque chose aux yeux de Clint. Il ne fait plus aussi confiance à son frère qu'autrefois.

Jacques, Charles et Clinton restent tapis, silencieux et seuls une petite heure avant que les choses commencent à se gâter. Hawkeye a du mal à rester si longtemps dans le noir et, pire encore, sans pouvoir bouger. Il a besoin de bouger. Il doit sortir d'ici. Ses jambes n'en peuvent plus. Il a des fourmis dans les pieds. Dans le bout des doigts aussi. Il s'agite.

« Barney. » Appelle-t-il, trop fort. Jacques lui donne une tape derrière la tête pour l'en réprimander. « BARNEY ! »

« Fais-le taire, Charles, ou je m'en charge. »

« Et comment ? Il fait noir, il voit rien. » Siffle Barney. Il essaie quand même.

Le plus vieux passe un bras autour de Clint pour lui signifier sa proximité. Peut-être que ça va marcher et qu'il va se rappeler pourquoi ils doivent rester là ? Ce n'est pas très efficace. Alors Barney tente autre chose, encore autre chose... et Clint bouge de plus en plus, l'appelle inquiet, lui demande s'ils peuvent sortir d'ici, signale qu'il étouffe ici. La réponse donnée à Hawkeye n'est jamais le « oui » escompté. Jacques, à côté, perd patience.

Le Swordsman attrape Clint par les cheveux. Aussitôt, l'enfant cesse de gigoter, gesticuler, respirer. Ça ne fait pas revenir Duquesne sur sa décision. Ils ont besoin de calmer le gosse, vite et bien. Il tend l'oreille, s'assure qu'ils sont bien seuls et, deux fois, claque la tête du plus petit contre le mur de derrière. Barney lui crie d'arrêter. Ils font plus de bruits que quand ils laissaient Clint parler.

Malgré le côté exiguë de leur cachette, Barney est sur le point de bondir sur Jacques pour lui faire payer. Il s'abstient. Pour ce soir. Il ne promet rien pour le lendemain. Il réceptionne à la place Clint, sonné. Il ne peut que deviner la silhouette qu'il a dans les bras ; c'est assez pour savoir qu'il ne va pas bien. Le regard hagard, Clint tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Pas longtemps. Barney finit par tirer son frère sur ses jambes et cale sa tête sur son épaule. Il remet bien la couverture sur le petit, l'enroulant notamment autour de ses pieds nus.

« Désolé, crevette. »

« Il est silencieux, au moins, maintenant. »

Barney donne un coup de pied dans la jambe de son vis-à-vis. Il ne le regrette même pas un peu.

« T'es un grand malade, Jacques ! C'est qu'un môme. Il a peur. Il sait pas ce qui se passe. J'ai dû le réveiller en pleine nuit pour qu'on aille se cacher. »

« C'est ma faute si ce Peter Qui- _truc_ a disparu ? Non. J'ai bien assez à faire à essayer de sauver votre cul, à ton frère et toi, pour pas vouloir m'encombrer d'un troisième gamin. »

« En essayant de le tuer ? C'est comme ça que tu le protèges ? »

« Se cogner la tête a jamais tué personne. Et je t'ai pas vu ou entendu essayer de m'arrêter. Tu joues les offusqués sans jamais rien faire pour le protéger. » Jacques se moque. « Sauf après coup, pour te donner le beau rôle. »

« Ce n'est pas... »

« Voile-toi la face aussi longtemps que tu veux, Charles, mais tu ne vaux pas plus que moi. Tu n'as jamais valu mieux que moi. »

« Si. » Murmure Barney.

« Tu tenais tellement à rester que t'as accepté que deux parfaits inconnus apprennent à ton frère de sept ans comment tirer à l'arc. » Jacques secoue la tête. Il espère que Buck reviendra vite. Il doit supporter les Barton toute la journée, devoir en plus les avoir toute la nuit c'est trop lui demander.

« Ne rejette pas tes actions sur moi. C'est toi qui le bats et qui... »

« Alors dis-moi, Barney, pourquoi tu ne le protèges pas de moi ? Pourquoi vous êtes restés alors que Buck et moi avons clairement brisés chacune des promesses qui vous ont été faites à votre arrivée ? »

A cette question, Barney s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas la réponse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lean On Me - - - Bill Withers


	4. How's It Going to Be

**Juillet 1984**

 

Tony ne tenait pas particulièrement à venir au cirque aujourd'hui. Surtout pas un cirque aussi pourri. Le numéro phare de ces gus est un numéro de tir à l'arc. De tir... à l'arc. Même pas une arme noble d'une période plus sage, plus civilisée ou il ne sait plus trop ce qu'ils disent dans Star Wars. Ces mecs ne sont pas au courant que ça fait littéralement trois cents ans qu'on a trouvé mieux ? Ou presque aussi longtemps.

Il traîne le pieds. Il sait qu'aussi chiant soit-il, Jarvis ne va pas leur faire faire demi-tour et rentrer plus tôt. Jarvis est un monstre froid et cruel. Et rempli de bonnes attentions. Ce qui ne fait que le rendre plus dangereux, en fait. Tony sait que peu importe ce qu'il fait, à quel point il râle et supplie, Edwin va s'en tenir au programme initial. Vraiment : peu importe ce qu'il fait, son propre père aura toujours su faire pire. Merci, papa, hein. Vraiment. Comment ce cher Howard veut-il que son fils apprenne à manipuler son monde et obtenir ce qu'il veut des gens s'il les rend imperméable à toutes tentatives avant ? C'est de la putain de triche. Il n'est pas un super-héros !

« Cesse ton cirque, Tony, veux-tu ? »

« Ce que je veux importe, maintenant ? »

« Ce que tu veux a toujours importé. » Soupire le premier, touché.

« Alors je continue mon cirque. » Tranche le jeune Stark.

« Alors je te laisserai ici. Au cirque. »

Tony a-t-il déjà dit qu'il déteste son père d'avoir aussi brillamment insensibilisé Jarvis ? Oui ? Ça reste de vigueur. Le plus jeune, sans totalement se départir de son air boudeur, avance un peu plus franchement. Il n'est pas certain que Jarvis puisse vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution mais il préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience. Surtout que Jarvis n'aurait rien à craindre de la part de ses parents.

Sa mère, peut-être... ouais, peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait pendant deux jours (grand max). Pas son père. Grand dieu non, pas son père. Son père est plus du genre à hausser les épaules, cesser de fixer sa carte du monde deux brèves secondes (comme si, à force de la regarder comme il le fait, une croix rouge allait soudainement apparaître pour « Hey, vieux, Captain America est là ») et lui dire, las, « Tu as une bouche. Tu connais ton adresse. Tu aurais su rentrer. On fera ça la prochaine fois, tiens. Ça te rendra un peu plus autonome » ou une connerie du genre.

Seul Howard peut vraiment prédire ce que Howard va dire. Pas toujours. En fait, seul Jarvis semble pouvoir prédire ce que Howard va dire. Et tante Peggy, une fois sur deux.

Jarvis est un cyborg. C'est forcément ça. Ou un alien avec des super-pouvoirs.

« Ça va te faire du bien, changer un peu d'environnement. Changer d'air. »

« Ah ça, pour changer d'air... » Marmonne Tony alors qu'ils passent devant un groupe de fumeurs particulièrement bruyants. « Je sens bien la différence, oui. »

Edwin ne répond pas. Il ne s'attarde pas sur le ton aussi insolent que les mots et les manières. C'est précisément ce que Tony veut et il ne va pas rentrer dans son jeu. Le jeune Stark – en bon Stark qui se respecte – se détend encore un peu quand il voit deux gamins se battre entre deux roulottes. Enfin... un gamin et un jeune adulte. Le premier essaie d'éviter les coups du second puis, à la première occasion, escalade le grand pour aller se jucher sur ses épaules. Impressionné, Tony s'est stoppé pour les admirer. Jarvis n'est pas persuadé qu'il faille les admirer. Il n'a pas l'impression que c'est pour le spectacle.

Il commence à réviser son jugement quand le plus jeune enroule une jambe autour du cou de son adversaire, dont il agrippe les cheveux bruns d'une poigne ferme. Son autre pied se plaque contre son oreille. Le petit blond se laisse ensuite basculer sur le côté et... nope. Pas du spectacle. Le grand vient de lui mordre le mollet et le laisser violemment choir de son perchoir bien singulier. La rencontre avec le sol ne se fait pas. Le gamin, qui doit bien être un an et demi (deux ans ?) plus jeune que Tony, dirait Jarvis, se remet à l'endroit avec aisance et retombe sur ses pieds. Il trébuche, reculant d'un pas imprévu.

Les deux belligérants se regardent en chien de faïence. Le grand dit quelque chose, tout bas, qui fait bondir le petit. Ce dernier, et c'est une surprise, ne relance pas l'assaut et escalade plutôt la roulotte aux bandes pourpres (pourpre ? Ça a le don de changer des couleurs ordinaires) pour se tenir accroupi au bord, un arc dans les mains.

« Trop cool. » Souffle Tony.

Pas trop cool, pense Edwin. Vraiment « pas trop cool » comprend-il même quand il voit la vraie pointe qui se trouve en bout de flèche.

« Clint. Tu feras cette partie. Jacques ne te laisse pas le choix. » »

On secoue la tête.

« Si. Tu es prêt. Tu l'as déjà fait. Cesse de te comporter comme un bébé et comporte-toi comme un grand, merde. Ça te tuera pas, ça changera un peu et ça me fera des vacances. »

L'air insolent qui est pris par le Clint en question rappelle étrangement quelqu'un à Jarvis qui baisse les yeux vers celui qu'il accompagne. Tony se renfrogne et marmonne pour sa défense qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça et qu'il n'irait jamais se percher au sommet d'une roulotte (ou n'importe quoi d'autre). Fort heureusement pour tous les occupants du manoir ; flamant rose inclus.

« Clint... »

Les mains de l'enfant – qui, vraiment, ne peut guère avoir plus de dix ans – s'agitent dans tous les sens. Quand elles s'arrêtent, c'est pour reprendre l'arc et faire en sorte qu'une flèche atterrisse pile entre les pieds de l'aîné. Ça commence à (re)devenir violent. Peut-être Jarvis devrait-il faire connaître leur présence ?

« Je ne vais pas louper. »

On roule des yeux. On ricane. On a un petit rictus. On n'y croit pas.

« Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi. »

« Jarvis ? C'est moi ou y en a qu'un qui parle ? »

« Fais exprès de ti-tirer dans la jambe, la dern'ère fois. » Reproche le petit, comme pour donner tort à Tony.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Avant ou après avoir laissé Jacques cogner ma tête ? »

Jarvis fronce les sourcils. Tony essaie, lui, de comprendre cette alternance entre signes et oralité

« Tu faisais trop de bruit. » Ils ne doivent vraiment pas avoir remarqué qu'ils ont du public. « On aurait été repérés. Tu sais comment ça se serait fini. »

« Ç’aurait été mal ? T'es sûr ? » Demande-t-on sans attendre de réponse. Le débat est ici clos.

D'un salto, l'archer en herbe remet les pieds par terre après avoir lancé son matériel (associé à un dernier regardé effronté pour son locuteur). Il ramasse sa flèche en un éclair puis file à toutes jambes avec son carquois – démesurément grand une fois précipitamment passé en bandoulière sur son dos – et son arc qui, maintenant qu'Edwin le voit mieux, paraît être fait pour un gabarit plus grand que celui du gamin. Jarvis grimace quand l'enfant se prend les pied dans son matériel et trébuche avec fracas.

« Jarv' ? »

« Tout va bien, Tony. Tout va bien. »

« C'était pas du spectacle, hein... »

« Non. » Edwin a les sourcils froncés. Songeur, il ressasse ce que les deux se sont dit et ce que ça peut signifier. « Viens. On va aller s'installer. Ça va être l'heure de la représentation sous chapiteau. »

Tony acquiesce silencieusement. _Clint_ lui a presque donné envie de le voir, ce numéro de tir. Presque. Il faut pas pousser. Ça reste naze comme arme, ça, l'arc. Côte à côte, Tony et Edwin se dirigent vers le chapiteau – d'une taille correcte et honorable mais pas impressionnant... et, surtout, loin d'être comblé – et prennent place. Ils sont bien placés, voient bien la piste et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Pour patienter en attendant que ça commence pour de vrai, Tony regarde autour de lui. Les cordes, le matériel encore rangé, les trapèzes. Il aperçoit une petite silhouette, toute de violet vêtue, en cochon pendu sur un de ceux-ci. Il le quitte à peine des yeux une minute, le temps de le dire à Jarvis pour qu'il regarde aussi, qu'il est en train de parcourir le fil d'Ariane. Il ne devrait pas être si rapide à le traverser... mais peut-être la corde tendue juste au-dessus sert-elle à ça : s'y tenir pour ne pas chuter. Le fils Stark jette un regard en biais à son voisin. Il le regarde plus fixement quand il voit son air soucieux. Les rides sur le front, les lèvres pincées et les yeux inquiets, lui aussi à l'air de trouver ça dangereux.

« Ça va, Jarvis ? »

« Oui, oui. » S'empresse-t-il de dire, sans réussir à dissimuler le « non, non » sous-jacent..

« Tu penses qu'il va faire un numéro pour de vrai ? »

Oui, Jarvis le pense. C'est ça le problème. C'est du moins le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive en coulisse, au travers les rideaux mal tirés, le même gamin, toujours, tête baissée, yeux au sol, après s'être pris un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Tony lui prend le poignet. Il sait que Jarvis sait rester calme (il côtoie Howard depuis assez longtemps et à très forte dose ; personne n'avait encore survécu à une exposition de cette intensité et de cette durée). Il sait aussi qu'on ne touche pas aux enfants, que c'est un sujet, au mieux, sensible pour les Jarvis, et que ça commence à faire beaucoup.

« Tu vas aller le voir après ? »

« On verra le temps qu'il nous reste alors, d'accord ? »

Après un premier numéro de jonglage à plusieurs, juchés sur des monocycles ou des rouleaux américains, le gosse, _Clint_ , arrive sur scène. Edwin comme Tony, et une partie du public, se redressent et le suivent des yeux. Sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quand Clint se place devant la cible et qu'il y est attaché, son rôle devient évident. Prévisible également. Jarvis serre les dents et Tony peut dire que ça ne va plus du tout dépendre du temps qu'il leur reste et qu'ils iront _carrément_ voir l'autre à la fin du spectacle.

Avant ? C'est possible aussi. Jarvis a vraiment l'air à cran.

L'homme, d'une vingtaine d'années – même pas, son costume le fait paraître plus âgé que tantôt, quand ils l'ont vu dehors – qui arrive est celui avec qui Clint a eu son différend. Il commence à tirer, flèche après flèche. Un certain Buck (juste Buck, ce qui est plutôt nul) lance en même temps des poignards.

Flèches comme poignards volent. Toujours, ils donnent l'impression qu'ils vont toucher Clint. Manquent parfois le frôler sans que jamais ça n'arrive. Pas une seule fois, le gosse sursaute ou tourne la tête pour voir où ça s'est fiché. Il ne cherche pas non plus à regarder le public qui souffle à chaque lancé. Rien. Même quand les projectiles se plantent à quelques ridicules millimètres de ses oreilles. Sa confiance est totale.

Ça ou il sait ce qui se passe si elle ne l'est pas.

Un troisième arrive après Buck et son acolyte. Jacques Duquesne le présente-t-on, comme si son nom signifie quelque chose. Jacques, à son tour, tire une flèche sur le manche de chaque couteau enfoncé. Chaque fois, la lame de l'arme blanche se rétracte alors et tombe au sol. Jarvis, Tony, tout comme le reste du public, sont obligés d'être impressionnés par la précision. Le premier est juste également dérangé par ce qui se passe.

Les arcs reviennent trois numéros plus tard. Ils connaissent leur force, à Carson. Gare à ne pas en abuser au risque de devenir lourds et perdre en intérêt. Une seconde fois, le gosse est là. Il semble ne plus pouvoir sortir de leur champ de vision. Être partout où est leur regard. Et quelle est donc la qualité de ce cirque où plusieurs de leurs numéros ont besoin, pour être bons, de l'intervention d'un enfant de neuf ans ?

Armé du même arc que celui dans lequel il s'est pris les pieds, Clint (présenté en tant que Amazing Hawkeye) va au centre de la piste. Les adultes alentours sourient déjà. Malgré le nom, ils croient venu un numéro comique... ou mignon pour attirer la sympathie. Tout le monde aime les enfants, étrangement.

Il se trouve qu'il en est tout autre quand une pomme placée au-dessus des gradins explose sous l'impact d'une flèche qu'ils n'ont même pas vu être tirée. Ils le comprennent d'autant plus quand c'est une assiette en vol qui vole en éclat. Au moment où Clint perd pied, attaché à un harnais qu'ils ont aussi manqué, et fait passer sa flèche à travers la lucarne dans le chapiteau, Jarvis cesse de suivre. Il se demande, et continue de s'inquiéter, comment, à un si jeune âge, on peut atteindre ce niveau.

« Y a un truc. » Explique Tony à son voisin. « Comme avec les magiciens, c'est un tour de magie et la vraie magie c'est qu'on ne sait pas que c'est un numéro de magie. Tout le monde sait que la magie, c'est truqué. Alors que là, bah... on y croit carrément. Mais c'est de la magie. Et ça paraît magique car on sait pas que c'est magique. »

« Ce n'est pas magique, Anthony. »

« Bien sûr. Ça en est forcém- »

Edwin est debout, veston en main, et fait signe à Tony de l'imiter sans tarder. Ce qu'il fait. Le numéro vient de s'achever après qu'il a tiré une flèche qui a rebondi deux fois pour aller pile au centre de la cible. Les applaudissements fusent alors que Jarvis peste après ces gens qui ne repèrent pas un enfant maltraité et exploité alors qu'il parade juste sous leurs yeux.

« Ed ? » S'inquiète Tony en voyant l'état du majordome, dont les mains tremblent. « Ça va ou faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide ? »

Jarvis ferme les yeux. Il prend cinq grandes inspirations puis son habituel air paré à toutes épreuves est de retour. Tony le préfère, tout compte fait. Jarvis est la personne stable de son existence. La personne stable de son existence se doit de rester une personne stable. C'est la règle.

« Tony. Tu es bien conscient de ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Il est meilleur que Robin des bois. Si Robin des bois existait. » Il réfléchit. « Il me semble que son existence est en train d'être prouvée. Ou l'a été. Tu savais qu'il y avait vraiment eu quelqu'un qui s'appelait comme ça ? Enfin... presque comme ça, quoi. Sauf que c'était pas un renard. Et qu'en fait, tout son mythe a été romancé. C'était plus un criminel, il me semble. Un peu comme Jésus mais Jésus était pas un criminel. »

Le majordome attend que Tony prenne, seul, conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Avant, il l'aurait repris mais il préfère, et Maria est d'accord avec lui (Howard a juste vaguement agité la main dans leur direction donc... il doit l'être lui aussi) que Tony se rende compte par lui même qu'il babille.

« Euh... désolé ? » Grimace le petit.

Jarvis sourit. Il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Anthony et lui désigne l'espace entre deux roulottes. Il y a de l'agitation, par là-bas. Il espère y trouver Clint. Il espère ne pas le trouver aussi.

« Jarv ? Si y se passe un truc, on fait quoi ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. »

Tony hoche la tête. « Ça me rassure. Parce que c'est sûr qu'il se passe un truc, tu vois ? »

Edwin déglutit. « Reste ici, Tony. Tu ne bouges pas. »

« Et si j'ai besoin de m'appuyer sur l'autre pied ? Si mon nez me grattouille ? Si y a un incendie et que je dois bouger pour m'éloigner du feu sinon je meurs ? Si... »

« Tu ne bouges que si c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Et si j'ai moooortellement envie d'une barbapapa ? » Tente-t-il. Le regard noir qu'il reçoit est clair. « OK. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'on était sur la même longue d'onde. »

Jarvis roule des yeux. Tony dans toute sa splendeur, y a franchement pas à dire. Le pas pressé, il se dirige vers les fameuses roulottes qui semblent dissimuler quelqu'un. _Plusieurs_ quelqu'un.

« Tirer sur Barney ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Tu te prends pour qui, p'tit merdeux ? » Crache Jacques alors que sa main s'écrase sur la joue de Clint qui tombe au sol. Ses yeux s'humidifient de suite. L'adulte roule des yeux, à cran et pas d'humeur à ça, et se tourne vers son collègue. « Buck ? Un peu de soutien ? »

« J'suis Suisse, moi. » Marmonne le lanceur de couteau, occupé à vérifier un tas de flèches et les trier. « Et me fais pas perdre mon temps. Je dois trier tout ça pour mon prochain numéro. »

« J'avais chargé Hawk de le faire. » Il baisse les yeux vers Clint, qui ne s'est pas relevé, et shoote dans son bassin. « Je t'avais chargé de le faire. »

« Il regarde pas. » Soupire Buck, pour l'arrêter. « Et l'amoche pas dans des endroits trop visibles, tu veux. »

Jacques paraît excédé. Il rentre dans une roulotte – la sienne, très certainement. Buck en profite pour se redresser et aller à la rencontre de Clint. Recroquevillé, l'enfant essaie de cacher ses pleurs. Barney dit toujours qu'il est trop grand pour ça, que personne n'aime les garçons qui pleurent car un garçon ne pleure pas, que chaque coup reçu est un coup mérité et que peut-être que papa avait raison, tu es idiot, Clint. Il essaie de se défiler quand Buck approche. L'homme insiste pourtant et relève le menton de Clint pour l'obliger à le regarder.

La grimace de Buck est véritable quand il voit ce que l'anneau porté par Jacques a fait au visage du gamin. Il tire sur le col du T-shirt du blondinet et s'en sert pour essuyer les gouttes de sang sur sa joue.

« Il t'a demandé de trier les flèches ? »

Hochement de tête. Positif.

« Et tu l'as fait ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Toujours positif.

On apprend vite à ne pas contrarier Jacques et faire tout ce qu'il exige.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux ? »

Toujours ces « oui » de la tête.

Buck ne continue pas ses questions en oui/non. Jacques est ressorti, une épée en main (Swordsman, son nom de scène, prend sens). La marche impériale, il va au niveau de ses deux collègues, quand bien même l'un d'entre eux n'a-t-il même pas encore atteint sa première dizaine. Il place le bout de son épée sous le menton de Clint et l'oblige à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Regarde attentivement. » Ordonne-t-il. « Tu n'auras rien tant que tu n'auras pas rangé les flèches. Repas, couverture, tout le confort est retiré tant que tu n'auras pas travaillé pour les mériter. Et tu seras de corvée pour le mois. »

« Jacques, j'ai presque fini de trier. » Plaide Buck. « Je verrai avec lui après le spectacle. Tu as refusé qu'on lui enseigne autre chose que le tire et les arts mar- »

« Et ? »

« Lire, Jacques. Il doit lire pour trier. »

L'épéiste se tourne. Ce n'est pas fini. Il éparpille toutes les flèches truquées de Buck qui bondit sur ses pieds, furax. Il a besoin de tout ça pour son numéro ! Des flèches et de Clint. Il va déjà devoir se passer du gamin – merci le stupide tempérament de Jacques – il ne peut pas en plus faire l'impasse sur son matériel.

« On apprend à déchiffrer les lettres à l'école élémentaire. Qu'il déchiffre. » Il retourne vers Clint, remet son épée sous son menton, et commence à faire glisser la lame le long de sa mâchoire. Quand une légère trace rouge apparaît, Jarvis arrive aussi.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! » S'écrie-t-il en se précipitant. Il retient le poignet de Duquesne. Le Swordsman est plus surpris par cette apparition soudaine qu'incapable de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Edwin baisse les yeux et lâche Jacques quand il voit les yeux grands ouverts de Clint. Le gosse est choqué que quelqu'un se soit levé pour lui. Barney a cessé de se soucier il y a longtemps. Buck prend sa défense à l'occasion, mais Jacques finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'il veut. Jarvis fond immédiatement devant la petite bouille meurtrie. Il fait pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, pour l'étreindre, le réconforter et le rassurer, mais Clint se défile. Il s'enfuie à toutes jambes. Il n'a pas oublié l'arc et le carquois plein de flèches près de lui.

« Chaque jour qui passe empire ce gosse, Buck. Je vais finir par l'attacher pour qu'il comprenne. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's It Going to Be – - - Third Eye Blind


	5. Tout seul

**Juillet 1984**

 

« Jacques... stop. » Soupire Buck ; aveugle face à l'air scandalisé de l'intrus qu'est Jarvis dans leur petite scène. « Viens m'aider à trier tout ça avant le... »

« C'est à Hawkeye que j'ai demandé de le faire. Il vient de partir et tu m'empêches d'aller le récupérer. »

« Et c'est à toi que je le demande. » Siffle le premier. » A moins que tu veuilles que j'explique qu'en plus de m'avoir privé de Hawk pour le numéro,  _tu_ es responsable du désordre dans les flèches que  _je_ venais de trier car  _tu_ as confié à Clint leur rangement, sachant qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Que tu es encore... »

« Pas un mot de plus. » L'arrête à son tour Duquesne en désignant Jarvis d'un signe de tête peu flatteur.

« Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de confier à Clint mes flèches. » Menace Buck. « Jamais. Et je lui ferai passer le message. Si tu lui demandes, il devra immédiatement me prévenir. »

« Ce n'est pas avec des caresses qu'on dresse un chien. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un chien ! C'est un gamin ! »

Les deux forains, trop occupés à reprendre leur querelle là où elle ne s'est jamais vraiment stoppée, ne remarquent pas le départ du visiteur intrusif, reparti à la recherche de Clint. Reparti, aussi, récupérer Tony.

« Alors ? »

« Pas maintenant, Tony. »

« Jarvis. » Insiste-t-il pourtant (parce qu'il insiste forcément).

« Dès que je t'ai déposé au manoir, je file au commissariat. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiète le jeune Stark.

L'air pressé d'Edwin inquiète beaucoup Tony. Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air et dépourvues de leur sens, quand il dit que Jarvis est la personne la plus fiable et la plus rassurante de son existence. Là, pourtant, Jarvis ne le rassure pas du tout, à ne pas vouloir répondre à ses questions et lui parler d'aller au commissariat. Ils ne quittent pas le cirque pour autant mais n'en profitent plus. Ils n'en profitaient déjà pas beaucoup avant, avec Tony qui voulait une chose : mettre les voiles... ils réussissent quand même à en profiter encore moins.

Ils arpentent, au hasard, les allées de fortunes, qui ne vont exister que l'espace de quelques jours – quelques semaines tout au plus. Edwin et Tony ne regardent rien et ils regardent pourtant tout. Le premier cherche quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Il cherche le gamin. Hawkeye. Clint.

Bien sûr, maintenant qu'ils veulent tomber sur lui, c'est le moment où ils ne vont plus le trouver et systématiquement l'apercevoir au bout d'une allée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jarvis ? »

« C'est pire que ce que je pensais. »

Tony lève les sourcils. Il s'entraîne devant le miroir pour finir, un jour, il espère, à n'en lever plus qu'un. Faute d'en être déjà capable, il lève les deux.

« Pire ? »

« Pire. Et non, je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Tu n'as que onze ans, Tony, souviens-t'en. »

« Mais j'ai déjà... »

« Vos prouesses en électronique et votre remarquable avance à l'école ne vous rendent pas mentalement plus mature et capable d'entendre toutes les vérités, Anthony. » Tony a les yeux ronds. Jarvis repasse au vouvoiement seulement quand il est vraiment contrarié et ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. « Même un adulte n'est pas prêt à tout entendre et tout voir, n'oublie jamais ça, Tony. »

Ouais. C'est nettement mieux sur la fin. Mais pas franchement plus rassurant pour autant.

« Tu dis toujours que quand on cherche quelque chose, c'est quand on arrête de le chercher qu'on le trouve. C'est peut-être pareil avec les gens. »

Jarvis sourit tristement. Il n'a plus le cœur à profiter de cette sortie à laquelle il tenait tant. Venir ici était une erreur monumentale. Le majordome s'en veut de penser de la sorte. Qu'importe le fiasco de cette sortie, il va essayer de faire quitter cet enfer au gamin. Personne ne doit vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas une vie que d'avoir peur de ceux qui nous entourent.

« Tu veux rester encore un peu ou tu veux rentrer ? » Soupire Edwin. S'ils restent, ils trouveront peut-être le petit Clint sans le chercher. S'ils partent, la police sera alertée plus tôt et interviendra peut-être aujourd'hui. Les deux possibilités lui plaisent malgré leurs imperfections.

« Honnêtement ? Cassons-nous d'ici. C'est la mort. »

« Langage, Tony. »

« Papa parle toujours comme ça. » Râle Tony. Il jette un regard en biais à l'adulte à côté. « Ouais. J'sais. P'pa c'est pas une référence, ni en terme de vocabulaire qu'en terme de mauvaises habitudes à la con. » Jarvis fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Pardon. »

L'adulte qui l'accompagne sourit. Laisser Tony se rendre compte par lui-même, jusqu'à présent, fonctionne au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Bon, OK, parfois il le reprend quand même ou lui fait comprendre mais ce n'est plus systématique. Reste encore à voir, sur le long terme, si ça durera ou disparaîtra tout simplement.

Côte à côte, ils marchent sur le parking. Tony est celui qui les dirige, ayant le mieux retenu où ils sont garés. De toute façon, Edwin a la tête ailleurs. Il pense être discret, alors qu'il ne l'est pas, et continue de regarder dans tous les sens. Il n'abandonne pas l'idée de trouver Clint, on dirait.

« Euh... Jarv' ? » Appelle Tony, tendu, alors qu'Edwin ouvre la voiture.

« Anthony ? »

Le petit Stark, plutôt qu'user de mots, préfère se tourner vers la Citroën BX défoncée qui fait un peu tache près de la voiture de Jarvis (et encore, Edwin a refusé de céder à Tony qui voulait à tout prix prendre la Gran Torino). Curieux, le majordome fait de même. Ses lèvres s'étirent vers le haut lorsqu'il repère l'objet de l'attention de Tony.

C'est quand on ne cherche plus...

Accroupi derrière la Citroën qui a connu de bien meilleurs jours, Clint les regarde avec envie. L'adulte souffle à Tony d'aller l'attendre dans la voiture avant de s'avancer pour chercher Hawkeye.

« Tu t'appelles Clint, c'est ça ? »

Les yeux plissés, Clint répond d'un signe de tête.

« Moi c'est Edwin. »

« C'est le meilleur du monde. C'est un super-héros. Genre Captain America mais en mieux. » Termine Tony à toute allure.

Jarvis le regarde, touché par la comparaison, mais agacé de ne pas avoir été écouté. Les poings sur les hanches, réprobateur, il fixe le fils Stark. « Il me semble t'avoir demandé de m'attendre dans... »

« Ouais, ouais. Mais j'ai pas dit oui. » Fait remarquer le plus jeune, fier.

Sa prise de parole précédente a intrigué Clint. Il n'a pas saisi tous les mots, le débit de parole était beaucoup trop rapide. Il en a compris quelques-uns. De son sac rempli à la va-vite, Clint sort une gourde Captain America dont les couleurs commencent à passer à force d'être lavée.

« Oh. » Sourit Tony en approchant. « J'ai la même. » Clint la lui met dans les mains donc l'autre se tourne vers Edwin, tout sourire. « Regarde, Jarv'. J'ai la même. »

Jarvis confirme. Il ne comprend pas Tony. D'ordinaire, Tony ne va pas vers les gens, même s'ils sont plus jeunes et plus petits que lui. Il déteste les enfants de son âge encore plus qu'il déteste les adultes et l'autorité qu'ils représentent, c'est dire. D'ordinaire, aussi, Tony ne prend pas les objets des mains des personnes en qui il n'a pas placé son entière confiance. Il est une de ces rares personnes. Ana et Maria dépendent de son humeur. Howard, il n'y a rien à faire ; encore que Howard a remarqué la tendance de Tony a ne pas prendre les objets donc évite aussi d'essayer de lui donner directement quelque chose donc ça peut être faussé. Peggy, ça varie. Daniel a de la chance, lui aussi, mais en profite rarement. Maria n'aime pas quand son fils prend un objet des mains de Daniel alors qu'il vient de refuser de le faire avec elle.

« Ça fait mal ? » Veut savoir Tony en désignant les blessures sur le visage de l'autre. Edwin sait que Tony sait. Lors de la représentation, les traces de coups n'étaient pas là. Il a forcément déduit ce que le majordome a vu. « Viens avec nous. »

« Euh... Anthony ? » Toussote Jarvis.

Les sourcils levés, stupéfait par la spontanéité de l'offre alors qu'il n'a rien demandé et encore moins proposé, Clint remonte son sac sur son épaule et recule d'un pas, prudent. On n'a jamais rien sans rien.

Il est retourné dans leur roulotte, à Barney et lui, sitôt a-t-il pu fausser compagnie à Buck et Jacques. Il a pris quelques unes de ses affaires et, en vrac, les a fourrées dans son vieux, très vieux sac de cours. Les fermetures commencent à ne plus rien fermer et il prend l'eau quand il pleut vraiment beaucoup mais il n'a pas mieux en réserve. Barney s'assure qu'il n'a pas mieux. Malgré ça, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller piquer un des sweats de son frère aîné. Peu importe ce qui lui arrive, ça ne sera pas pire qu'ici ; ou peut-être que si... le cirque ne devait pas être pire que le foyer qui, lui, était à peine mieux que la maison.

« Tony, tu... »

« Il nous a suivis jusqu'à la voiture et il a un sac plein de trucs. Il veut venir. On le ramène à la maison et... tout est bien qui finit bien. »

« On ne peut pas. Ce serait un enlèvement. »

« T'es sûr ? Même s'il est d'accord ? » S'étonne Tony.

« Oui. Même s'il est d'accord. »

Le fils de Howard pince les lèvres. Comme son père, il n'est pas fan des situations qui ne vont pas dans son sens.

« Et si on l'amène aux flics... »

« La police. » Corrige machinalement Jarvis.

« La police. » Tony roule des yeux. « Et qu'on leur raconte tout, que tu dis que tu les as vus le battre et tout... on peut le ramener après ? »

« Nous ne parlons pas d'un chiot ou d'un lapereau. » L'enfant tique et demande en marmonnant pourquoi un lapereau et pas un chaton. « On ne le _ramène_ pas, on ne le _garde_ pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas le garder ? »

Clint recule d'un pas. Le nez baissé, il triture avec nervosité certaines plaies plus anciennes qu'il a aux bras. Il est si nerveux et à bout de nerfs qu'il en retire les croûtes et laisse saigner. Il l'essuie dans son T-shirt seulement quand il n'a plus le choix. Encore une fois, Clint remet bien son sac à dos sur son épaule. Encore _encore une fois_ , il recule d'un pas.

« Alors juste les flics, la police. » Tony se reprend tout de suite. « Mais... »

« Clint ? » Appelle Jarvis. Les yeux du gamin le fixent tellement qu'il en est mal à l'aise. « Si tu viens avec nous, on va aller à la police pour dire tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ici. »

L'enfant secoue la tête. Il refuse.

« Ce qu'on te fait n'est pas normal. » Clint acquiesce. Jarvis est soulagé. Au moins il le sait. « Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas les dénoncer ? »

« Sauvé. »

« Ils t'ont sauvé ? » Demande Tony. Hawkeye se tourne vers lui avec intérêt. « C'est ça ? »

On ne répond pas à la question d'Anthony. C'est de nouveau Jarvis qui capte toute son attention.

« On verra là-bas, pour ce que tu veux dire. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. » L'autre secoue la tête. Il est conscient de ça aussi. Il l'est vraiment car il désigne son sac à Jarvis. Tony ricane. « Tu iras certainement dans un foyer quelques temps mais... »

Le regard d'effroi est terrible à regarder. Clint recule encore de plusieurs pas. Ils commencent à franchement s'éloigner de leur véhicule, là.

« Ce n'est pas comme à la télé. » Relativise Jarvis.

On hoche pourtant la tête de bas en haut. « Pire. »

Les épaules de l'adulte s'affaissent. Les différentes pièces du puzzle viennent, il pense, de s'imbriquer. Il déteste ce que cela implique.

« Ils t'ont sauvé du foyer. »

Edwin lève les yeux au ciel. Il serre les poings et prend sur lui pour ne pas craquer lorsque le petit père confirme une fois de plus d'un signe de tête. Il n'a même pas dix ans, merde ! Comment un gamin peut se retrouver dans une situation aussi merdique si jeune ?

« Jarv ? »

« Tony ? » Souffle-t-il, désemparé.

« On avise là-bas ? T'façon, je pense pas qu'il y ait de choix à faire, t'sais. Ça dépend pas de toi. »

Dieu qu'il veut que ce soit le cas. Qu'il veut pouvoir assurer au gosse que tout ira bien et qu'il ne va pas se retrouver là où il ne faut pas. À aucun moment, pourtant, il n'est décideur dans cette affaire. Clint le regarde ; _les_ regarde ; comme s'ils étaient la solution à tous ses problèmes alors que lui a surtout l'impression de lui en créer de nouveaux.

« Il n'y aura pas de retour possible. » Le prévient Jarvis en s'approchant lentement. Il plaque son mouchoir sur les plaies sanglantes. Il attrape doucement la petite main, dont le propriétaire le regarde avec peur, et la fait le remplacer. Clint regarde le E.J brodé dessus avec émerveillement. « Donne-moi ça. » Sourit-il en attrapant la poignée du sac que Clint lui cède.

 

* * *

 

Tony n'est pas la patience incarnée. Même sans viser l'incarnation, la patience et lui restent diamétralement opposés. Rester en place n'est pas son fort. Rester silencieux non plus. Il a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit ou il n'aura de cesse ce gigoter. Jarvis est partagé entre un Clint exceptionnellement calme et immobile – trop pour son âge – et un Tony, la puce surexcitée qui va dans tous les sens et essaie de toucher à tout. Il a reçu une paire de regards tantôt amusés, tantôt agacés suite aux frasques de Tony ; qui a notamment essayé de bricoler une machine à écrire laissée sans surveillance quelques courtes minutes.

Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont de ne pas avoir le père en face d'eux, en prime. Les Stark ne tiennent pas en place. Jamais. Peu importe lequel.

« Tony. Revient t'asseoir. »

« On nous a oubliés. Je suis sûr qu'on nous a oubliés. »

« Difficile de nous oublier. Tu sautes et gesticules tout le temps. »

« Soit je bouge tout le temps, soit je parle tout le temps. Tu choisis. Tu préfères quoi ? »

Choix cornélien que celui que Tony lui demande de faire. Dans un soupir résigné, Edwin sort un calepin et un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, ignore le « t'es Mary Poppins, en fait » d'un Tony moqueur, et commence à écrire dessus. Le fils de Howard gigote (pas de surprise à ça) pour lire par-dessus son épaule mais n'y arrive pas. Au bout de sept minutes, Jarvis lui tend le carnet ; pas le stylo. Il lui demande de résoudre ces calculs sans les poser, juste de tête.

« Merci ! » Se réjouit Tony.

Il se retrouve rapidement en tailleur entre Jarvis et un autre individu qu'il ne connaît et ne veut franchement pas connaître. Tony réfléchit, calcule. Il pense arriver à la solution puis s'aperçoit qu'il a oublié de compter une racine carrée et que ça foire tout, forcément. Clint, de l'autre côté du majordome, a le dos contre l'accoudoir et regarde vers son voisin et le voisin de son voisin. Il ne comprend pas le lien qui les unit, tous les deux. Ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas. Il lui semble impossible que l'homme au costume puisse être le père de celui qui bouge tout le temps.

« Monsieur Jarvis ? »

« Mais naaaan. » Gémit Tony. « J'y étais presque, j'ai tout perdu, là. Je peux avoir un stylo, Jarv' ? »

« Non. » Sourit le majordome. Il regarde Clint sauter du banc et chercher son sac à dos des yeux. Quand il le trouve dans les mains de Jarvis, de nouveau, il sourit timidement avant de baisser les yeux et rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Une main se pose dessus et la frotte, comme pour lui donner du courage.

Du courage, il lui en faut. Pour suivre tout ce que lui demande le policier, ce que dit parfois Jarvis, ce qu'ajoute Tony ; avant de retourner à ses calculs. Quand Clint donne son nom (il espère que c'est bien ce qu'on lui demande... mais il ne fait plus beaucoup d'erreur de lecture labiale donc ça doit être ça), il ne rate pas le choc sur le visage des deux adultes quand son dossier est trouvé. L'un car Clinton Francis Barton est porté disparu depuis le dix-neuf mars mille neuf cent quatre vingt un ; avec son frère aîné, Charles. L'autre pour cette même raison mais aussi parce que ça veut dire que le petit blond, qu'il s'imaginait deux années plus jeune que Tony, s'avère être deux mois (ce n'est rien, deux mois, maintenant) plus âgé. Edwin regarde le visage abîmé de Clint avec davantage de tristesse encore.

Quand viennent les inévitables questions sur ce qui lui est arrivé depuis sa disparition du foyer, Clint se braque et refuse net de répondre. L'agent n'insiste pas. Un assistant social va venir parler avec lui et, ils l'espèrent tous, lui fera mettre des mots sur ce qu'il a traversé. Son corps en dit déjà assez.

« Quelqu'un va venir pour toi, Clinton, d'accord ? On t'emmènera dans un foyer avec plein d'autres enfants de ton âge. Il y aura aussi des adultes mais ils sont gentils. Ils seront là pour t'écouter, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu pourras tout leur dire, tout ce que tu veux. »

Clint regarde Jarvis. Il zyeute aussi Tony qui continue ses calculs. Maintenant qu'il a tout terminé, il a pu noter les résultats et s'amuse à les vérifier puis à les associer et se créer de nouveaux exercices. Il a cependant sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint et joue machinalement avec les doigts de l'archer. Peu habitué à être touché pour autre chose que des coups et, dans le cas contraire, par d'autres que Barney ou Buck, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour s'en défaire. Il ne sait pas s'il veut s'en défaire.

« … par contre. » A continué l'agent, qui ne sait pas que Clint a perdu une partie. « Je suis désolé. »

Le blond fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Ton arc. Tu ne peux pas le garder, Clinton. C'est trop dangereux. Tu sais très bien t'en servir, à ce qu'on me dit, mais c'est contre les règles. »

Sans tergiverser, Clint saute du siège. Tony grogne d'être ainsi déplacé, sans prévenir, et ne comprend pas pourquoi Clint est en train de courir vers la sortie, son arc dans une main et son sac déjà sur l'épaule. Il ne comprend pas mais il suit le mouvement et court à sa poursuite. Et Jarvis leur court après, _lui_ court après, le sommant de s'arrêter sur le champ. Et l'agent termine cette course poursuite digne d'un cartoon.

Anthony rattrape finalement Clint quand ce dernier trébuche sur une poubelle et s'étale de tout son long dans l'entrée du commissariat. Il est en train de se lever quand Tony lui met la main dessus, le fait sursauter.

« T'en vas pas. T'irais où, hein ? »

L'air suffisant de Clint, qui tient son arc d'une main ferme et serre de toutes ses forces son sac de retour sur son épaule, lui dit que peu importe où il va aller, il n'a pas peur de ce qui peut se passer. Qu'il va faire ce qu'il pense devoir faire et si ça veut dire mettre les voiles pour fuir une fois de plus... alors pas de problème. Il n'est plus à ça près.

Jarvis arrive juste après. Essoufflé, il gronde Tony pour être parti comme ça. Le concerné a étrangement la décence de paraître en être navré. Les deux adultes regardent Clint qui les dévisage aussi, l'air en colère.

« Clinton, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. C'est dangereux. » Lui dit l'agent, sèchement (en tout cas, ça l'est aux yeux de Tony qui n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui parle comme ça mais un coup d’œil vers Jarvis le dissuade de dire quoi que ce soit). « Et ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles. »

« Et si nous on gardait l'arc ? » Propose Anthony, fier de lui. « On aura qu'à lui redonner quand il viendra au manoir. »

Edwin abandonne l'idée de faire comprendre à Tony qu'ils ne vont pas ramener Clint au manoir seulement parce que Tony le souhaite. Tony a l'ouïe très sélective et n'entend et retient que ce qui l'arrange. Un gamin normal, en somme. L'agent de police reste près du petit groupe. Estomaqué, un peu perdu aussi, il regarde l'enfant aux cheveux noirs. Le choix des mots le laisse pantois. Manoir ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un petit peu... abusé ?

« Parce qu'il va rester dans un foyer que quelques jours, hein ? Le temps que tu remplisses tous les papiers à la con et... »

« Langage. » Toussote Jarvis.

« Que les papiers soient signés et remplis. Remplis puis signés. Edwin ? C'est juste pour quelques jours, hein ? »

« Il... ça n'est pas que ça, Tony. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ana avant. Que vos parents soient d'accords aussi, vu que l'on reste au manoir. Que les enquêtes pour voir si le foyer est stable pour accueillir un enfant soient faites. Que la situation de Clint le lui permette aussi. Il a disparu pendant quatre ans, Tony. »

« Parce qu'il voulait pas rester dans son foyer. S'il se barre à sept ans, à onze il finit au Guatemala pour le fuir, hein, pas de soucis. »

Clint n'intervient pas. Il les laisse parler de lui, de ce qui va lui arriver, comme s'il n'est pas juste à côté ; comme s'il a l'habitude que les décisions importantes, y compris les décisions importantes qui le concernent plus que directement, soient prises sans le concerter ; comme si son avis jamais ne compte. Ses mains triturent son arc, il joue avec la corde, le fait tourner et tourner. Il observe les imperfections du plafond, l'homme au fond qui essaie de se débarrasser de ses menottes (il n'y arrivera jamais s'il s'y prend comme ça). Il regarde partout sauf là où tout se joue.

« Papa s'en foutra. » Jarvis pince les lèvres. Tony comprend. _Langage_. « Moquera. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est retrouver Cap donc... il remarquera même pas qu'il y a deux gosses. Pas avant Thanksgiving. Maman sera contente de me voir interagir avec un autre humain de mon âge sans lui taper dessus. »

« Je demande à voir. » Marmonne Edwin qui n'a encore jamais vu Tony se retenir.

« Ana sera totalement folle de lui. Sérieux. Même moi je le sais, qu'elle l'aimera. »

« Anthony. Stop. Ce n'est pas à vous que revient cette décision. »

À l'air décidé et comploteur de Tony, pourtant, on dirait bien que si.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout seul – - - Vianney


	6. Can't Stop Now

**Juillet 1984**

 

Edwin aurait dû s'y attendre. Franchement, il connaît assez Tony pour pouvoir deviner que le fils de Howard allait lui faire un coup pareil. Sans rien dire, il est allé voir Ana pour lui parler de la super journée au cirque qu'Edwin a organisé mais qu'elle a quand même été un petit peu gâchée parce que les gens étaient des cons (« attention à tes mots, Anthony ») qui font du mal aux enfants. Il raconte comment ils ont emmené Clint voir la police et qu'en fait Clint est dans le système mais s'est échappé car c'est vraiment naze, là-bas. Il ajoute, pas discrètement du tout, que Clint a l'air de beaucoup aimer Edwin et qu'Edwin aussi à l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. De tellement beaucoup l'aimer même qu'il préfère ne pas se faire du mal en espérant pouvoir vraiment l'aider.

Il va ensuite voir ses parents. Il hésite un peu. Sa mère ou son père ? Lequel aller voir en premier ? Il opte un peu, par défaut, quand il se retrouve au table avec son père, qui a donné sa soirée à Edwin pour qu'il puisse sortir avec Ana.

« Tout va bien, Anthony ? Tu ne manges pas ? »

Distrait, Tony joue avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Il la traîne d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette. Il apporte rarement quelque chose à sa bouche.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? » Tony hoche la tête. « Tu en as parlé avec Edwin ? »

« Oui. Non. Plus ou moins. »

« C'est oui ou c'est non, Tony. »

« Y avait un mec de mon âge qui... ils le frappaient et tout et... on l'a amené au commissariat et... » Tony se mord la lèvre. Il observe le contenu de son assiette qui, plus le temps passe, lui donne de moins en moins envie. « Il a fugué de son foyer y a quatre ans. »

Howard baisse sa fourchette et la pose sur le bord de son assiette. « Attends. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait ton âge ? »

L'enfant baisse les yeux. Il confirme d'un signe de tête. Ses lèvres ne font plus qu'une petite ligne. Il est mal. Il se sent mal.

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Papa ? » Tony le dévisage. Il n'a pas encore dit à quel point Jarvis se sent concerné.

« J'ai vu Edwin quand vous êtes rentrés. Il n'est pas si bon qu'il le pense pour cacher ce qu'il pense, surtout pas quand il a un arc dans les mains. Il voudrait pouvoir avoir la garde de... peu importe son nom. »

« Clint. » Murmure Tony.

« Je m'en occupe, d'accord. La prochaine expédition pour retrouver le Captain part dans trois jours donc tout est bouclé. J'ai quelques jours avant de préparer la prochaine et pas de réunion avec le conseil d'administration de Stark Industries. »

Tony le regarde avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir. Ils pourront passer un peu de temps tous les deux ? Ça serait tellement, tellement bien, bon sang... Il en rêve ! Il espère ça depuis si longtemps. Tellement que ce simple repas en tête à tête avec son père est déjà un magnifique cadeau.

« Si j'ai encore du temps après ça, on essaiera de bricoler un peu, si tu veux. »

Et non, vraiment, Tony ne devrait pas se réjouir autant. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi enthousiasmant. Ça devrait être... normal. Un moment père-fils comme c'est normal d'en avoir.

« Je vais juste avoir besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais d'aujourd'hui et de Clint. Tout. Le moindre détail, d'accord ? »

« Mais je... »

« Je sais que tu te souviens, Tony. D'accord ? Tu en es capable. Tu ne peux rien oublier. » Il sourit. « Allez, finis ton assiette maintenant. Après on ira dans le salon et on verra tous les deux pour votre fugueur. »

Il faut vingt minutes, et un Howard qui insiste et s'agace à plusieurs reprises car Tony ne veut pas finir son plat, pour que les Stark père et fils se dirigent vers le salon. Côte à côte dans le canapé, Howard prend son habituel bloc-notes, qui est comme son ombre. Le bout de son stylo tape sur le papier ligné dont les pages précédentes sont noircies par ses griffonnages. Tony ramène ses jambes contre son torse et les embrasse. Son paternel le regarde. Mal à l'aise, il fait passer un de ses bras autour des épaules de son fils. Son ventre se serre quand les yeux du gosse le regardent avec stupéfaction.

Tony raconte. Il essaie de n'oublier aucun détail pour ne pas décevoir son père. Il raconte la dispute entre Clint et le grand gars avant le spectacle ; le spectacle avec les numéros où il y apparaît (même pour son père, le mettre dans le numéro de lancer de couteau est limite et mérite un pincement de lèvres réprobateur). Il ne sait pas ce que Jarvis a vu quand il y est allé mais comprend qu'il a directement vu comment est traité Clint au cirque (« ce gosse a réalisé le rêve de tous les gosses... dommage que ce soit devenu un cauchemar pour lui »). Il lui raconte comment était Clint quand il les a suivis jusqu'à la voiture, craintif et fuyant. Il n'oublie pas de lui parler du trajet en voiture ni de l'attente au commissariat. La gêne apparaît quand il doit dire à son père qu'il n'écoutait plus très attentivement car Jarvis lui a donné des calculs à faire. Howard lui confie qu'il a quand même entendu, qu'il sait qu'il peut lui donner des informations. Alors Tony réfléchit et se concentre. Il arrive à redonner quelques éléments lors de l'échange avec l'agent. Quand il dit que Clint a essayé de s'échapper quand on lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait prendre son arc au foyer, que c'est pour ça que Tony a proposé qu'ils le prennent... il sourit.

Edwin n'est pas le seul qui s'est attaché à ce fameux Clint.

« Il suffisait de venir me demander de faire quelque chose, Tony. » Sourit Howard en l'amenant de nouveau contre lui et allumant le téléviseur. « Pas la peine de me faire ce petit numéro, d'accord ? »

« Désolé. » Marmonne Tony, qui profite à fond de ce câlin. Le second de la soirée !

« Tu veux regarder un film ou tu veux faire autre chose ? »

« Tu restes ? Pour le film ? »

Le silence qui suit est terrible pour Tony. Il s'éloigne de son père, serre encore plus ses jambes contre lui et cache le bas de son visage dans ses bras. Ce silence dit forcément non mais sans trouver les mots qu'il faut. Un bras s'enroule dans son dos, on le tire sur le coté et lui baise le haut du crâne.

« Je reste pour le film, Anthony. »

 

* * *

**Septembre 1984**

 

Lorsque Jarvis entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et reconnaît la démarche de Howard, il soupire de désespoir. Il a déjà suffisamment de mal à faire faire ses devoirs à Tony, qui trouve que lui donner _ces_ exercices est une insulte totale à son intelligence mais, en attendant, ça fait quarante minutes qu'il refuse de les faire « par principe » alors qu'en quinze minutes, grand maximum et parce qu'il n'y met pas du sien, ç'aurait pu être bouclé ; mais si son père est dans les parages ce n'est même plus la peine d'espérer en tirer quoi que ce soit. Edwin sait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance quand il en voit une. Il est conforté dans son choix quand la chaise de Tony racle contre le sol de la salle de séjour et qu'il se précipite vers l'entrée. Le majordome ne le somme pas pour autant de revenir. Tony veut juste une chance d'apercevoir son père avant que celui-ci retourne s'enfermer ou dans son atelier pour bricoler, ou dans son bureau pour préparer la prochaine expédition pour retrouver le Capitaine Rogers.

« Jarvis ! » Hurle Tony depuis l'entrée. « Jarviiiiiiis ! »

Étonné par ces soudains appels, perplexe également de ne pas entendre Howard sommer Tony de ne pas crier comme ça à travers le manoir pour faire venir quelqu'un. Jarvis va voir. Le temps qu'il arrive, Tony est en train d'aller chercher l'arc qui, depuis près d'un mois et demi, est rangé près du porte-parapluie. Edwin reste planté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il ne s'est pas attendu, à aucun moment (et, vraiment, il insiste sur le _aucun_ ) à trouver Clint avec son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il ne s'est pas préparé à trouver le gamin, mal à l'aise comme pas permis, en train de passer d'un pied sur l'autre et regarder tout autour de lui. Il ne pensait pas que monsieur Stark allait réellement s'occuper du cas de Clint. Il pensait que l'homme d'affaires n'aurait pas le temps de totalement se plonger là-dedans, trop pris par les expéditions et son entreprise.

Les lèvres du petit blond tressautent. Apeuré, tout est trop. Trop grand. Trop riche. Trop luxueux. Trop impressionnant. Trop tout. Il jette un œil sur ses vêtements, l'air désolé et un peu honteux. Il se sent totalement en décalage avec le monde dans lequel on vient de le plonger. Quand Tony lui remet son arc entre les mains, il le prend et le serre aussitôt.

Ça... _ça_ c'est rassurant. _Ça_ c'est la maison.

« Il aura quelle chambre ? »

« Je pensais le laisser s'installer près de celle des Jarvis, Anthony. » Répond Howard, ne se doutant pas (bien qu'il aurait pu et dû le voir venir) du tollé qu'allait avoir sa réponse.

« Monsieur Stark ? » Toussote Edwin. « Un mot, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Tony ? Tu montres sa chambre à Clinton, je te prie ? »

L'excitation de voir son père est vite remplacée par l'excitation d'accueillir quelqu'un de nouveau à la maison ; et un quelqu'un qu'il voulait et attendait, pour une fois. Tony attrape l'archer par le poignet et le tire à sa suite. Maintenant qu'ils sont à côté, la différence de gabarit entre les deux enfants saute aux yeux de Howard qui s'explique mieux les craintes de Jarvis et les nombreux conseils nutritifs reçus par le médecin, au foyer– en plus de la demande de faire rencontrer un psychologue à Clint.

Clinton est trop petit, trop chétif pour un enfant de son âge ; le même que Tony. Surtout que Tony n'est lui-même pas un géant et se trouve plutôt dans la moyenne basse de sa tranche d'âge.

Quand Anthony court dans les escaliers – il ne gravit pas les marches deux par deux mais ce n'est pas loin – Clint à sa suite, il ne se rend pas compte qu'on a justement peine à y être, à sa suite. À deux reprises, Clinton trébuche dans une marche. Il se cogne le genou sur la prochaine ou la tête contre le mur. La troisième fois, Tony le remarque et s'arrête net. Il descend d'une marche et sourit à l'autre.

« Hey ? Ça va ? »

L'archer est piteux mais il dodeline la tête quand même. Les adultes n'ont pas manqué de remarquer leur montée laborieuse et ponctuée d'un Clinton qui se cogne. Après ça, Tony ralentit l'allure et essaie de calquer son pas sur le rythme plus lent de l'autre. Pour aider un peu plus, il tend une main afin de reprendre l'arc des mains de son propriétaire... mais celui-ci refuse d'un signe de tête assez net. Il ramène son outil de travail contre lui, le serre comme si c'était une peluche toute douce et non une arme en bois. Tony retente le coup avec le sac qui, cette fois, par contre, lui est cédé.

Il ne faut pas être né d'hier pour voir à quel point Clint se sent mal d'être ici. Dans un lieu inconnu, entouré d'inconnus intimidants, que des inconnus. Ce n'est pas un bon calcul, ça. Le fils Stark se dit que l'autre doit énormément s'en vouloir d'avoir quitté son cirque comme ça, presque sur un coup de tête. Là-bas, au moins, il connaît. Ça craint mais il connaît. Le fonctionnement comme les règles, l'agencement ou les gens.

Tony désobéit à son père. Au lieu de conduire Clint jusqu'à la chambre voisine à celle des Jarvis, il lui ouvre la porte de celle à côté de la sienne. Ça ne met pas Clint plus à l'aise quand il voit la taille de la pièce, celle du lit, les meubles disposés ça et là et la décoration.

« La déco craint, j'sais pas qui a décoré les chambres. J'espère qu'il a pas été très bien payé. »

Clint serre toujours son arc contre lui et renifle un coup. Tony sait ce que ça veut dire. Il fait pareil quand il veut retenir ses pleurs et empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il pose le sac sur le dessus de lit et demande à l'autre s'il veut rester un petit peu seul, histoire que personne ne soit là pour le voir s'il en a honte. L'archer ne lui répond pas.

« Clint ? » Tony arrive par derrière et pose une main sur son épaule tremblante. Clint sursaute. Il fait un bon et un demi-tour sur lui-même. Il paraît navré de sa réaction. « Tu veux que je te laisse ? »

« N-non. Me l-laiss-ssez pas. »

Tony lève les sourcils (oui, il s'entraîne toujours). « Tu m'as vouvoyé, là ? »

Clint le regarde, les yeux ouverts en grand. Il ressemble à un chiot dans lequel on aurait shooté avant de l'envoyer pile entre les phares d'une voiture (pas un grand fan des chiens, le gars). « Oui ? »

« L'angoisse. Fais pas ça. »

« Par-par-don. »

Le petit Stark n'insiste pas. Il ne pose pas plus de questions. Il laisse Clint en plein milieu de la chambre et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Qui est-il pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller et réagir comme Clint se sent l'envie et le besoin de le faire ? Tony est cependant interpellé quand l'autre décide d'aller se recroqueviller dans un coin, entre le mur et la commode. Il n'a toujours pas lâché son arc et joue avec la corde.

Lui est toujours sur le lit, balance les jambes et attend. Il espère qu'ils vont avoir le temps, Clint et lui, de commencer à l'installer avant que son père et Jarvis arrivent.

« Je... suis pas... » Commence Clint. Il capte dans l'instant l'attention de son vis-à-vis. « Je dev-rais pas... être ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Clint hausse les épaules. C'est pas comme si une réponse existe vraiment. Encore moins qu'il la connaisse. Il ne le sent juste pas. Le manoir est trop richement décoré, trop grand, trop beaucoup de choses et lui n'est rien. Ce n'est pas pour lui. Absolument pas. Howard Stark est le chef d'une grande entreprise, de ce qu'il sait (il ne sait pas grand-chose). Il a même travaillé avec Captain America !

Captain. America.

Quant à l'homme qu'il a vu au cirque ? Monsieur Jarvis ? Il a l'air beaucoup trop franc, trop honnête, trop gentil. Les gens les plus gentils sont les pires. Les plus dangereux.

« J'ai rien pour... dire merci et pour... euh... méri-mériter. »

« Mériter quoi ? Être nourri, aimé et respecté c'est pas un truc que t'es supposé mériter. »

« Non. »

« C'est des conneries, nan. Tu... nan. » Il grimace. « Juste nan. Oublie ça. »

Cette fois, Tony descend du lit. Il prend avec lui le sac à dos violet qu'il y avait posé. En trois pas, il a rejoint Clint et se met devant lui. Les genoux sur la moquette claire, les fesses sur les talons, Anthony lui sourit avant de lui tendre ses affaires.

« Tu préfères le foyer ? Tu peux, hein... même si c'est dommage de pas te laisser une chance d'être bien ici. »

D'un revers de la main, Clint se frotte le nez. Puis recommence sur son épaule avec ses oreilles. Il avale péniblement sa salive. Ses lèvres s'étirent enfin. Il sourit à Tony.

« Tu tentes le coup avec nous ? »

Il hoche la tête. Ça ne coûte rien, n'est-ce pas ? Essayer ne coûte rien. Se relever, pour quitter son coin, n'est néanmoins pas encore au programme. Clint enroule ses bras autour de lui pour se rassurer et se donner du courage. Barney lui manque.

Tony observe. Maladroitement, il va tapoter trois fois sur l'épaule de Clint pour lui signifier qu'il n'est pas seul. C'est ce qu'ils font à la télé, non ? Le blondinet lui sourit encore. Que c'est bizarre de se dire qu'ils ont le même âge. Qu'il est même (même si ça ne se porte pas d'une vache et qu'ils sont suffisamment vieux pour que ça ne compte plus) plus jeune que Clint mais qu'il est juste... bon sang... ouais... c'est bizarre.

« Merci. »

« Pas d'quoi. » Sourit Anthony. « Tu veux de l'aide pour déballer tes affaires ? »

Clint déglutit. Il regarde avec peine les affaires qu'il a sur le dos et qui font triste mine face à tout ce qui l'entoure ; Tony inclus. C'est ridicule. Tout ce qu'il possède l'est, ridicule. Minable. La plupart de ses possessions sont, en plus, trop grandes pour lui car appartenaient à Barney à l'origine. Il les récupère. Ça revient moins cher. Le fait, aussi, que les vêtements de son frère ont tous toujours été beaucoup trop grands pour lui ; systématiquement il faut les plier voire les couper.

« Je vais t'aider. »

D'une main faussement franche, Tony prend une lanière. Il tend l'autre, la libre, à Clint pour l'inciter à se relever plus que pour l'aider. Il se dit qu'ils ont du bol (que Jarvis a du bol) d'être tombé sur quelqu'un qui parle si peu. Il aurait été plutôt mal barré, Jarvis, dans le cas contraire. L'archer expire un grand coup et se relève tout seul.

Ils vont vider le sac à dos sur le bout du lit. Tony ouvre grand les yeux quand, choqué, il voit le peu qui s'y trouve. Quelques sous-vêtements, un vieux jean délavé et complètement arraché au bas des jambes, à force de traîner par terre et à ce qu'on marche dessus, deux T-shirt dans lesquels Clint nage à tous les coups et un sweat immense. La gourde Captain America traîne au milieu de tout ça. Tony voit que son bouchon a été arraché mais ne s'y attarde pas. Il ne fait pas non plus attention au vieux bouquin à la couverture cartonnée qui est resté coincé dans le sac et attrape plutôt le dernier vêtement pour l'étendre entre eux.

« C'est géant ça, la vache ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un truc pareil ? Sérieux ? »

« Ç’a mon frère. »

« Charlemagne ? » Essaie de se souvenir Tony. Il fronce les sourcils à sa propre ineptie. « Charles ? »

Petit hochement de tête et lèvres qui s'étirent, partagées entre affection et regret d'être parti. Petit sourire nostalgique, en somme. « Barney. »

« Barney c'est un diminutif pour Charles ? » Marmonne Tony.

« Bernard. »

« Plus logique, ouais. » Il re-regarde l'immense sweat et le lance à la figure de son camarade. « Tu dev'rais l'mettre. Tu serais plus... mieux. Ou pas. Tu crèverais de chaud, mais.... »

L'archer le réceptionne sans aucun soucis. « Je peux le mettre ou je vais avoir l'air bête ? »

Il y a un petit flottement. Tony ouvre la bouche, prêt à ne pas retenir sa réflexion (franchement pas piquée des vers, en plus) avant de songer que Clint doit être en train de se moquer de lui. Du coup, il confirme, juste pour être sûr.

Dans le grand sweat à capuche noir, avec quelques anciennes traces de peinture, Clint a l'air plus petit encore. Son grand sourire le change aussi. Tony attrape tous les vêtements, sans rien dire ou demander à leur propriétaire, il va vers la grosse commode près de laquelle Clint s'est recroquevillé il n'y a pas longtemps. Anthony ouvre un premier tiroir, y met les sous-vêtements. Il ne l'a pas encore refermé qu'il ouvre déjà celui du-dessous et y laisse les quelques T-shirts, qui peuvent se battre en duel dans un si grand espace. Il fait pareil avec l'avant-dernier et y fait tomber le jean.

« Ooooh, mec... je pense qu'on est bien partis pour devoir aller faire les magasins. Ça craint. Des mois que j'essaie d'éviter ça mais ils vont pouvoir t'utiliser comme prétexte pour m'emmener à l'abattoir. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Edwin et Howard, accompagnés de Ana et Maria, tout juste revenues, soupirent tous les deux. Leurs épaules s'affaissent. Ils ne disent rien, cependant, quand ils voient à quel point Tony et Clint ont l'air de bien coller ensemble. Ils vont quand même devoir déplacer les affaires du second. Reste à savoir comment lui annoncer.

Vu ce qu'ils connaissent du petit archer, ils préfèrent tous que Clint ne soit pas loin des Jarvis. Surtout avec Edwin qui a déjà la confiance, toute relative et bien incomplète, de Hawkeye. Ana, une main sur l'avant-bras de son mari, ne quitte des yeux le plus petit.

« Il... il n'a pas l'âge d'Anthony ? » Demande-t-elle, tout bas, la bouche entrouverte.

Clint s'est caché derrière Tony quand il a vu que quatre nouvelles personnes sont dans la chambre. Quatre adultes. Dont deux qu'il ne connaît pas ou n'a jamais vu. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il tire au maximum sur ses manches. Ses mains ont disparu. Ses bras ne sont même plus dedans. La gorge nouée, il enserre ses bras autour de son ventre. Il hésite entre reculer près du mur, dans un coin... ou rester caché derrière l'autre garçon.

« Si. » Confirme Howard.

« Je pense qu'on l'intimide. » Souffle Maria. « Ça fait beaucoup de changements d'un coup. »

Pendant que Maria, Howard et Ana parlent de déplacer les affaires de Clint, avant qu'il ait pris ses aises dans la chambre ; il sera forcément mieux près des Jarvis. Ou peut-être qu'il le sera davantage près de Tony qui a son âge, ce qui est donc bien plus rassurant au vu de ses expériences passées. Donc pendant que les trois autres s'entretiennent à voix basse en essayant de déterminer ce qui est le mieux pour Clint, Edwin s'approche du premier concerné.

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour s'apercevoir que Clinton est mal à l'aise au possible et sur le point de fondre en larmes. L'enfant se mord la lèvre pour les retenir et les empêcher de se montrer. Jarvis se demande s'il continue avec les blessures qu'il a sur les bras.

« Clinton ? »

« Cl-Clint. » Murmure Clint. « J-je p-préf-ère. »

« Clint. » Corrige Edwin. « Tout va bien, mon grand ? »

« O-oui. » Il hoche la tête en même temps. « Monsieur. »

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? T'asseoir, peut-être ? » Propose-t-il. « Oui. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Stop Now – - - Tyler Hilton


	7. Ain't No Fooling Me

**Septembre 1984**

 

Accroupi face à lui, Jarvis pose une main sur l'épaule de Clinton (Clint !). La gorge nouée, il a l'impression de ne pas être le seul dans cet état. Tony s'est finalement éloigné d'eux et est allé rejoindre les trois autres pour exprimer son point de vue (que personne ne lui demande de donner mais qu'il donne quand même) et expliquer pourquoi Clint doit être dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et pas très, trèèèèès loin (« Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, Anthony. C'est au bout du couloir. »).

« Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Clint refuse d'un signe de tête. Ses bras sont toujours portés disparus sous le sweat Ô combien trop grand pour sa frêle carrure. Il frotte sa pommette contre son épaule et a le regard fuyant. Toujours sans les mains, toujours grâce à son épaule, Clint frotte ensuite ses oreilles douloureuses. Edwin, de l'index, lui demande de ne pas bouger et fonce dans le coin chercher l'arc pour lui redonner.

L'effet est immédiat. Les mains apparaissent sous le sweat noir, sans passer par la case « manches ». Elles attrapent l'objet, et ses doigts en caressent doucement le bois, comme pour se rassurer.

« Viens. »

Edwin parle tout bas, tout doucement. Il essaie de se montrer aussi rassurant que possible et sait que ce sentiment passe énormément par la voix. Clint ne s'apaise pas pour autant et ne se laisse pas avoir. Au cirque, ils ont dû l'avoir de cette manière aussi, au début. Jarvis le guide jusqu'au lit, le voyant de plus en plus trembler. Même s'il sait Clint capable de le faire tout seul, il le soulève pour l'y faire s'asseoir. Ça ne devrait pas être si facile, le soulever, le porter, pas à son âge. Il prend place juste à côté.

« Je sais que tout ça c'est hyper impressionnant. Que ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup et que ça peut te paraître étouffant. » Vraiment... ce gamin a un regard qui déstabiliserait n'importe qui. Ça aussi, ça a dû lui valoir quelques coups. « Reste ici quelques jours, avec nous, vois comment ça se passe et si vraiment... tu n'es pas obligé de rester, d'accord ? Je te demande juste de ne pas t'enfuir. C'est vraiment dangereux, dehors, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arri-Clint ? »

Le majordome prend les mains de Hawkeye et fait réapparaître les avants-bras à la lumière de la chambre. Il ferme les yeux quand il voit les griffes qui s'y trouvent. Encore de nouvelles. Ça ne peut plus être celles du cirque. Il espère qu'elles ne le sont pas. Elles le sont peut-être. S'il les empêche toujours de correctement cicatriser, c'est possible. Clint a peur. Il fuit le regard de l'adulte. Barney n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Il s'énerve toujours avant de lui demander – de le supplier – de ne plus recommencer. Il ne fait pas exprès, pourtant. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, quand il commence.

Jarvis sort un mouchoir de sa poche et, comme la première fois, le met sur son avant-bras. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de sang, maintenant. Le sweat en a déjà épongé la majeure partie.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. La question lui semble étrange. Barney n'a jamais demandé. Buck si mais il se fichait de la réponse. « Pas... pour pas faire ça. » Il se reprend. En même temps qu'il se corrige, Clint se montre en train de serrer son poignet avec ses ongles. « Barney aime pas. » Il déglutit et réfléchit. « Mais ça... aide. »

« De te faire du mal ? »

Au regard de Clint, l'enfant n'a pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Je peux te prendre dans les bras ? »

Tant de surprise pour un geste si anodin ? Edwin passe un bras autour des épaules de Clint et s'approche pour l'étreindre sitôt reçoit-il l'accord. D'abord crispé et mal à l'aise – il n'y a normalement que Barney pour faire ça – il finit par se détendre et commence même à se laisser aller. Un petit peu. Seulement un petit peu. C'est comme Barney sauf que ce n'est pas Barney. Clint pose la tête sur le bras de Jarvis et sa main gauche ose se détacher de l'arc pour s'agripper à la veste grise cintrée de l'autre. L'adulte lui frotte le bras et fait son possible pour essayer d'apaiser le petit. Tout ça, avec Tony, a toujours fonctionné à merveilles.

« C'est fini, mon grand. Tout ira mieux maintenant. Je te le promets. »

Maria finit par demander à Tony de les laisser parler entre adultes et de, plutôt, retourner auprès d'Edwin et Clinton. Ce dernier a l'air d'être rassuré en sa présence et Tony en a déjà ben assez fait comme ça en désobéissant à un ordre direct. Piteux, mal d'avoir, en un rien de temps, agacé ses deux parents en plus des Jarvis, Tony obtempère. Son ventre se serre un peu plus quand il voit Clint tout contre Edwin ; et Edwin prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour améliorer son existence.

« Jarv' ? » Il appelle.

« Tony ? »

« Tu... »

Edwin sourit. Il écarte un bras et invite Tony a les rejoindre. « Évidemment que je t'aimerai toujours, Tony. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui puisse me faire arrêter de me soucier de toi. »

Le jeune Stark se précipite vers lui et se réfugie dans l'étreinte. Il s'y accroche à peine moins fort que Clint. Il n'a pas aussi peur de voir disparaître Edwin que l'autre mais ça n'empêche. Ana les repère. Avec un petit sourire, elle le fait remarquer aux Stark. Howard soupire et ferme un instant les yeux.

« Anthony ? C'est très bien que tu veuilles à ce point aider Clinton, mais... »

« Clint. » Corrige Tony. « Y préfère Clint. » C'est plutôt flagrant, comme préférence, en plus et il ne comprend pas que son père ne l'ait pas encore compris.

« Clint. » Se reprend patiemment Howard, ce qui étonne tous les autres. « Mais pas comme ça. Clint a beaucoup de cauchemars et met apparemment très longtemps à se calmer. C'est mieux si Edwin et Ana sont tout près pour l'entendre et arriver plus vite. »

« Moi aussi je peux interve- »

« Non, Anthony. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Tu es un enfant... reste un enfant, s'il-te-plaît. » Murmure Jarvis. Il récolte un regard de gratitude de Howard, content de son intervention plus que bienvenue. « Tu devras grandir bien assez tôt. »

« Clint, que préfères-tu ? » Demande finalement Howard. Il a vu que Tony, même s'il n'aime pas devoir l'admettre (et ne l'admettra pas clairement à haute voix) n'a pas pour autant forcément tort. « Tu veux voir l'autre avant de te décider ? Sinon on peut aussi tester les deux et tu décides après. »

La tête toujours sur le bras d'Edwin, sa main serre le costume du majordome, Clint a les yeux clos et respire doucement pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle retrouvé. Monsieur Jarvis est rassurant, dans un sens, mais tous les autres sont loin de l'être. Ils sont impressionnants et ils font peur. Une grande main lui caresse la tête pour attirer son attention. Le petit archer entrouvre un œil. Il sursaute et s'éloigne de monsieur Jarvis sitôt voit-il monsieur Stark si proche.

Howard sourit, amusé. « Edwin est confortable, hein. » Clint se mord les lèvres. Ses dents jouent avec et essaient d'en arracher les peaux. « Ouais. Faut pas lui dire. »

« Monsieur... » Commence Jarvis, détestant cette énième habitude qu'il repère chez Clinton.

« Pour la chambre, tu veux celle-ci ? Aller voir l'autre puis te décider ? Essayer les deux ? » Repropose Stark. « T'as le choix. Choisis. »

Clint inspire un grand coup. Il avale sa salive. Il lève le nez vers Edwin, qui lui sourit l'air toujours bienveillant. Il cligne des yeux. Inspire encore une fois pour expulser lentement l'air inspiré. Sa main se dirige vers son avant-bras mais une autre, plus grande et qui n'est pas à monsieur Jarvis, l'arrête. On lui fait « non » de la tête. Clint s'agite, mal à l'aise. Il repasse un bras dans une manche et s'en sert pour s'essuyer les yeux.

« Clint ? » Insiste Howard. « Tu as le droit de choisir. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou mauvaises réponses. Tony, stop les grimaces. » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Tony.

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Chuchote Clint. « Monsieur. »

« Bien sûr. » Soupire le PDG de Stark Industries. « Edwin, je pense vraiment qu'il serait préférable que Ana et vous soyez dans les parages. Clint n'est pas vraiment... » Il ne va pas au bout de sa phrase. Le gosse a un de ces regards. Il est mal à l'aise comme rarement ça lui arrive... et c'est une crevette qui y parvient. « Edwin... »

Le majordome tourne la tête vers son épouse qui le regarde aussi. Ana préfère ne pas approcher, malgré son envie, pour éviter de brusquer Clint. Il a l'air tellement inquiet par ceux qui l'entourent et se méfier des adultes tout proches. Même Edwin n'est pas épargné.

Ces dernières semaines, il lui a beaucoup parlé du petit archer. Elle a vite compris qu'il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais ignorait quoi. Ni lui, ni elle ne s'est imaginé que monsieur Stark puisse réellement s'en mêler et encore moins faire bouger les choses et accueillir Clint.

Clint a toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier. Il faudra temps et patience pour que la confiance apparaisse.

« Clint ? » Sourit Jarvis à l'enfant. Immédiatement, il regarde son interlocuteur – une habitude que Tony ferait bien d'avoir un jour... ils y travaillent. « Quand tu te réveilles la nuit, tu préfères gérer ça tout seul ou tu aimerais bien qu'on vienne pour te rassurer et te réconforter ? »

Deux grands yeux le dévisagent. Clint avale sa salive et attend un peu. « Je... sais pas. Par-pardon. »

Jarvis soupire. Il n'est pas franchement étonné. Avec son passif, Clint n'a certainement jamais eu quelqu'un prompt à se lever pour lui en plein milieu de la nuit. Ni à un autre moment, en fait. Ou peut-être son frère ? Mais, dans ce cas, où est passé Charles ? Pourquoi Clint est-il parti si son frère, si protecteur, était toujours à ses côtés ? Qu'est-il arrivé à son aîné ?

« Ça t'embêterait de changer de chambre pour être plus près de la nôtre ? »

« Au foyer, ils voulaient... ils voulaient pas dormir avec moi. Fais du bruit. »

« C'est justement pour ça. » Le rassure Jarvis. « Si tu fais un cauchemar, comme ça, on peut t'entendre et venir voir si ça va. »

« M'en-tendre ? » Sa bouche se tord. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« T'aider. À aller mieux, à retrouver ton calme... pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas pour que les autres nuits soient meilleures. »

« C-c'est pour de vrai ? »

Il n'y a que Barney pour faire ça. Il n'y a toujours eu que Barney pour faire ça. C'est un truc de grand-frère. C'est Barney qui se lève, traverse la caravane, shoote dans un tabouret et arrive en râlant près de son lit, à lui. C'est Barney qui se couche près de lui et enroule ses bras autour de Clint pour le rassurer, qui lui tient les mains pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

« Oui. » Confirme Edwin.

Clint regarde Tony. Cette offre lui fait vraiment envie. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup envie. Il n'a pas envie de dire « non merci ». Mais c'est Tony qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici. Tony veut qu'il soit là, pas ailleurs. Si... s'il le contredit, est-ce que ça ne va pas être mauvais pour lui (et Clint ne sait pas s'il est le lui ou si Tony est le lui, pour le coup) ? Est-ce que, en dépit de ce qui est dit et promis, il n'est pas déjà trop tard, pour la chambre ?

Tony est plus grand que lui. Plus fort aussi. Peut-être. Il pense, ouais. Clint est certainement plus agile, par contre mais... non. Il ne peut pas se battre avec lui comme avec Barney.

C'est trop tard. Barney, c'est trop tard.

« Si tu fais des cauchemars, Ed fait de supers bons câlins mais Ana fait un meilleur chocolat chaud. Vraiment. »

« Je... je peux ? » Il demande à Tony.

Le fils Stark se sent mal quand il comprend que Clint lui demande (pour de vrai) l'autorisation pour changer de chambre ; que l'autre n'ose pas accepter, maintenant, à cause de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Il jette un œil à son père et sa mère, et Edwin et Ana, qui en sont venus aux mêmes conclusions.

« Je risque de te réveiller, t'façon. » Tony hausse les épaules. « Je fais pas mal de bruit, quand je dors pas... et je dors pas beaucoup. »

« Une habitude à changer, Tony. » Rappelle Howard, les lèvres pincées, autoritaire. « La nuit est faite pour dormir. »

« Et son père ferait mieux de s'en souvenir lui aussi. » Claque Maria, l'instant d'après.

 

* * *

 

La première nuit se passe, dans l'ensemble, comme la première soirée : sans encombre. Sans incident, notamment, du côté de Clint qui semble avoir passé une longue nuit paisible et sans complication. Alors qu'il surveille Anthony qui prend son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, Edwin se demande s'il doit ou non aller chercher Clint. D'un côté, il ne veut pas le réveiller alors qu'il semble avoir tellement besoin de dormir, de l'autre, il n'est pas sûr non plus que Clint le soit toujours, endormi. Il peut très bien ne pas oser descendre, ne pas savoir s'il a le droit de sortir de la chambre sans qu'on lui ait expressément dit que c'était autorisé, ne pas savoir où aller, craindre ce qui peut arriver en bas. Jarvis ne sait rien de ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Clint. Il ne sait pas à quoi il a été habitué, son mode de fonctionnement, ses raisonnements.

Le seul enfant qu'il côtoie suffisamment pour comprendre tout ça : c'est Tony. Tony est loin d'être un point de référence.

« Je vais monter voir si Clint est réveillé. » Se décide-t-il enfin. « Je compte sur toi pour ne pas profiter du fait que j'ai le dos tourné pour jeter ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Tu sais que demander de pas faire un truc ça donner hyper envie de faire le truc à pas faire ? »

« Tony... » Soupire Edwin.

« Mais je le ferai pas. » Promet Tony, un peu réticent quand même (il faut pas trop lui en demander). « Mais c'est parce que tu vas devenir chèvre, sinon, entre Clint et moi. Et je t'aime bien en tant qu'humain. Et je pense pas que tu ferais une très bonne chèvre, de toute façon. »

Le majordome souffle et se pince l'arête du nez. « Au moins il en est conscient. » Se dit-il à voix basse. Il prend le parti de ne pas rebondir sur l'autre remarque. C'est préférable de s'abstenir.

Jarvis fait confiance à Tony et décide de le croire lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il ne va pas faire disparaître ses céréales, son pain et son jus de fruit en son absence. Non seulement ça ne serait pas à son avantage (et il le sait, le chenapan) mais ça a suffisamment bien collé entre les deux jeunes pour que la promesse puisse être tenue. Edwin monte les escaliers et avance le plus doucement possible. Il a tranché et, dans le cas où Clint dort encore, décidé de le laisser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de cris qu'il n'y a pas eu de cauchemars. Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de cauchemars que Clint a nécessairement bien dormi. Il a pu avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil. Difficile de dormir sur ses deux oreilles dans un environnement qu'on ne connaît pas et qui diffère du tout au tout de tout ce qu'on a toujours connu jusque là.

Il frappe à la porte. Il appelle doucement Clint. Pas de réponse. Jarvis réessaie. On ne sait jamais. Toujours rien. Il fait demi-tour et redescend.

« Il va avoir cours avec moi ? » Demande Tony, lui sautant presque dessus sitôt remet-il un pied dans la cuisine. « Parce que je pense pas trop trop que ce soit une bonne idée, ni que ce soit trop trop possible, vu que je suis super intel- »

« Je ne sais pas, Tony. » Jarvis sourit, sans envie. Ça arrive un petit peu trop, en ce moment, mais cette situation l'ennuie tant il se sent désarmé. « On va faire tester son niveau scolaire avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, au foyer. »

« En plus d'un mois ? » Tique le plus jeune. Edwin soupire. _Tony... Tony... Tony..._ « Les nazes. Ouais, pas « les nazes » mais un peu quand même, hein, admets-le. Et ils prenaient pas des cours par correspondance ? »

« Clint a fuit avec son frère. Son cirque les cachait illégalement. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on héberge un fugitif ? »

Jarvis ne répond pas.

« Parce que ça serait trop cool. »

Il préfère ne pas répondre. Vraiment. Il se souvient un petit peu trop de ce que monsieur Stark et mademoiselle Carter (à l'époque) lui ont fait endurer il y a quelques années. Il s'en souvient même trop (trop) bien.

« Et, pour c'que ça vaut, moi non plus j'aurais pas fait des cours par correspondance. Eurk. »

La matinée, sinon, se passe bien. Enfin... aussi bien qu'elle puisse se passer, c'est déjà ça. Le professeur de Tony s'est encore arraché les cheveux suite aux justifications foireuses de son élève quant au pourquoi il n'a pas fait ses devoirs... et juste marmonné dans sa barbe de père Noël qu'il n'est pas venu ici pour souffrir de la sorte (un peu exagéré, Tony et Edwin se l'accordent) lorsque monsieur Jarvis lui confirme qu'ils ont bel et bien accueilli un forain qui tire à l'arc (et reprend Tony car ce n'est pas une façon de parler des gens).

Au moment du déjeuner, Edwin commence à vraiment s'inquiéter de ne pas voir apparaître Clint. Il est, encore à deux reprises, monté frapper à sa porte. Jamais rien. Cette fois-ci, du coup, il baisse la poignée, ouvre et entre. Quelle n'est pas sa stupeur de trouver Clint assis sur son lit maladroitement refait, d'ores et déjà levé et habillé. Sans surprise, là, en revanche, même les vêtements de Tony que Maria lui a donnés la veille sont trop grands pour lui. Ses doigts dépassent à peine des manches, la chemise lui arrive au bas des fesses et il marche à moitié sur les jambes du pantalon. Néanmoins, il a quand même meilleure allure comme ça.

« Tout va bien ? » Demande-t-il en guise de bonjour. « Bien dormi ? »

Clint confirme d'un signe de tête couplé à un sourire timide. Il va rejoindre Jarvis, pressé de descendre et conscient de son ventre qui gargouille depuis un moment maintenant, mais trébuche dans le pied du lit. L'adulte se braque un instant. Il craint la chute qui lui paraît être inévitable (et se demande combien de fois déjà il a vu l'enfant tomber.. un certain nombre, c'est certain). Clint parvient cependant à se rattraper, défaisant le lit au passage. Mortifié, le plus jeune ne bouge plus, ne lève pas les yeux, se prépare au pire. Et encore (toujours) Edwin s'interroge sur ce qu'on a fait au gamin pour en arriver à de telles réactions. À quel point Carson l'a, en quelques années, bousillé ?

Et si c'est Carson qui l'a bousillé.

« Tout va bien, Clint ? »

Clint ne répond pas mais relève la tête.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Il secoue la tête, cette fois. Négatif. Il va bien. Il n'a rien. Il regarde le lit désormais défait. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Ça craint, ça.

« On va descendre. Je monterai le refaire après. »

« Non. Moi. J-je peux. »

Jarvis sourit. Ce n'est rien en apparence mais Clint, sans s'en rendre compte (sinon il se serait retenu), vient de le contredire !

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Clint. Mais on va... tu sais quoi ? On va descendre manger puis on le refera tous les deux. Ça te va ? »

Ça lui va, oui. Pieds nus, un peu boitillant à cause de la douleur encore toute récente (mais qui va vite disparaître) Clint le rejoint. Pour de vrai, cette fois, et sans soucis. Jarvis ne retient pas sa main qui va ébouriffer la tête blonde, qui lève les yeux vers lui et sourit un petit peu.

Ils descendent et gagnent aussitôt la cuisine où les attend un Tony accroupi sur sa chaise, la tête en arrière, observant le plafond qu'il connaît déjà par cœur. Quand il entend les deux autres entrer, il se tourne vers eux. Son air enjoué se renfrogne vite.

« Pourquoi lui il a le droit de marcher pieds nus ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Fooling Me – - - Tyler Hilton


	8. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euh ... oups? Pour ma défense, et essayer de justifier un minimum de ce délai important dans le chapitre 7 et le chapitre 8, je vais invoquer le cinquième amendement (et tant si ne me concernent pas la voiture je suis pas aux Etats-Unis). Disons juste tout boulot, je travaillais plus facilement sur le brouillon d'une fic / OS Hurt! Clint (très blessé!) Clint, d'ailleurs) que sur CFJB voiture j'ai énormément de notes déjà pour CFJB et je voulais pas bosser sur une scène qui correspondrait pas à ce que j'ai prévu (excuse à deux balles bonjouuuur) . Quand j'avançais sur CFJB, c'était sur papier et ... ya pas un proverbe qui dit "qui écrit sur papier doit ensuite recopier"? Non ? C'est bien dommage qui écrit sur papier doit ensuite recopier * zyeute tristement vers les quelques 100p manuscrites qu '
> 
> Le chapitre 09 ne mettra pas autant de temps. Vrai de vrai. Il est quasi bouclé aussi!
> 
> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui corrige ce chapitre, telle la Lili-ninja qu'elle ne prétend pas être (mais elle est quand même); et à chocobi6 de moi laisser parler toute seule quand j'ai mes doutes à la schtroumpf et mes lubies à encore plus schtroumpf

**Septembre 1984**

 

Habitué à devoir lui-même remplir l'assiette de Tony qui, s'il ne fait pas, prend un malin plaisir à se moquer du monde en faisant moins que le minimum (si quelqu'un est capable d'une telle prouesse, c'est bien Anthony), Jarvis s'occupe aussi de celle de Clint. C'est pour le mieux, de toute façon. Il n'est pas certain que le petit archer aurait osé servir une portion correcte. À la tête que fait le nouvel arrivant au manoir, Edwin se demande s'il n'a pas vu un peu trop copieux, pour commencer. Que le dîner de la veille n'était pas un mauvais repas, que le petit blond n'était pas juste inquiété par ceux qui l'entouraient. Peut-être que ça lui suffisait vraiment.

«Si tu es comme trop, tu n'es pas obligé de tout manger. »Le rassure rapide Jarvis. Il essaie de sourire d'un air bienveillant. Il n'a pas la sensation que ce soit un franc succès. «Le mais n'est pas de te rendre malade. »

«Moi aussi, j'suis pas obligé de tout finir ou ton dessein secret c'est de me rendre malade? »Demande Tony, poussant ses haricots verts du bout de sa fourchette, les baladant d'un côté puis de l'autre, grimaçant et pas convaincu par ses légumes.

«Si je vous avoue mon dessein secret ce n'est plus un secret de déssein, monsieur Stark. »Réplique Jarvis, d'un ton si sérieux que Tony ronchonne entre ses dents en faisant son petit Calimero malheureux.

«Tu veux que je sois malade. Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour que je sois malade? Quel genre de monstre veut que les gens soient malades? À part les docs. Eux c'est littéralement leur boulot, donc une question de survie. Si les gens sont malades, les toubibs servent à rien, vu qu'ils ont plus de patients, pas de patient pas d'argent, et pas d'argent ils ont ... ils ont rien vu que l'argent fait tout . »

«L'argent ne fait pas tout. »Contre et soupire Jarvis; qui se demande commentaire Tony dévie toujours de la sorte ... et qui assistent et espèrent que le correspondant s'aperçoive de ce qu'il fait.

«Bien sûr que si. Cite-moi un truc que l'argent donne pas. »

«L'amour. »

Le gamin roule des yeux. Tellement cliché. «Y a les pu-les prostituées. »

«Je ...» Le majordome fronce les sourcils. «Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut que tu aies cette discussion, Tony, mais non, elles ... elles ne donnent pas l'amour. »Tony ouvre la bouche, prêt à répliquer. " Non. »

«Je suis pas d'accord mais soit ... donne-moi un autre exemple, alors. »

«Pourquoi est-ce à moi de prouver que l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'argent fait tout est erronée? »

«Parce que. »

Clint picore distraitement la nourriture dans son assiette. Il n'a pas la moindre réaction face à la conversation en cours (ce n'est pas Edwin ne se plaindra pas). C'est bon à savoir aussi, d'ailleurs: Tony qui argumente contre lui ne va pas être un problème. Reste que Tony _est_ un problème.

«L'argent ne ramène pas Captain America. »

La bouche grande ouverte, fendue en un immense sourire qui ne présage rien de bon, Tony regarde Edwin. « Ça c'est petit. » Il souffle. « C'est énoooorme. »

Jarvis ne dit rien. Ne pas alimenter les idées de Tony (ou pas trop, en tout cas). Il commence à manger et prie pour que le jeune Stark ne tarde pas à le faire lui aussi. Cet enfant à des habitudes alimentaires encore plus extrêmes et inquiétantes que son père... ce qui n'est guère une chose souhaitable.

« Mais l'argent va peut-être le ramener. Papa va le trouver, un jour, tu vas voir. Il sera peut-être trèèèès vieux mais il le ramènera. » Sourit Tony, imperturbable. « Et sans argent y aurait même pas de Captain America. Donc, d'une certaine manière, l'argent le ramène vu que sans argent y en aurait carrément pas. »

L'adulte soupire fortement. Las, mais las, il se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Il se demande aussi pourquoi il reste ici. Couteau et fourchette se posent sur le bord de son assiette. Le dos bien droit (il s'est redressé pour avoir l'air vraiment, vraiment contrarié... un peu), les lèvres pincées et le visage dépourvu de tout sourire amusé : Jarvis regarde Tony. Ce dernier retrousse un coin des lèves et lève les sourcils, pas plus impressionné que ça par celui qui lui fait face. Clint, lui, l'est. Lui aussi a posé ses couverts, en vitesse, et s'est ratatiné sur sa chaise.

« Non, Clint. » Murmure Edwin en lui prenant la main et en frottant le dos. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est pas après toi que je suis en colère, mon grand. »

« Parce que t'es en colère après moi ? »

Assis en bout de table, Tony à sa gauche (toujours à sa gauche ; toujours pour l'éloigner de la poubelle et l'empêcher de se débarrasser de son repas autrement qu'en l'ingérant et le digérant) et Clint à sa droite, Jarvis regarde les deux jeunes. Le sourire insolent, moqueur et railleur de Tony est normal. C'est son sourire préféré, après le sourire incroyablement suffisant et « je suis le meilleur, le plus intelligent et même que je le sais ». La paire d'yeux bleus, ceux de Clint, qui passe maintenant de l'un à l'autre, à l'écoute maintenant, paraît aussi normal. Edwin va devoir s'y faire. Il _espère_ devoir s'y faire. S'y faire, ça veut dire que Clint reste ici. Il doit rester ici. Jarvis ne se voit pas le ramener à son foyer, lui dire « au revoir » encore une fois.

« Tony... »

« Quoi ? » Demande Anthony d'un air innocent qui ne lui sied pas au teint. « Tu as dit ne pas être en colère après lui, _après lui_ , donc tu es en colère après quelqu'un. Or il n'y a que Clint et moi donc c'est après moi que tu es en colère. » Il hausse les épaules. « Sauf si tu es en colère après toi pour pas avoir remarqué que Clint est sourd. Ou malentendant. Il a l'air de quand même entendre un petit peu. Y a une différence ou je me l'invente ? »

Quatre yeux le regardent, grands ouverts et tous sont aussi surpris. La bouche bée, Jarvis balbutie quelques mots indistincts pour Tony. Clint n'y prête pas attention. Il fixe plutôt avec effroi celui en face de lui. Un petit sourire en coin, les sourcils en l'air, Anthony est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il vient de déclencher et ne le regrette même pas un peu. Le petit blond secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Non, c'est faux. C'est faux, l'autre à tort. Il ne faut pas l'écouter et le croire encore moins.

« Tu vas pas le croire, quand même, quand il te dit que c'est faux ! Rassure-moi ! »

« Tony... »

« Jarv', je t'assure que je pense avoir raison. Il regarde trop les lèvres des gens, c'est trop bizarre. Puis il réagit jamais quand on lui parle et qu'il regarde pas, y a qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Et ce matin. Et maintenant. Et devant la télé... tu vas pas me dire que c'est parce qu'il aime pas _Un nouvel espoir_ , hein, parce que c'est pas possible. Y a que toi qui peut ne pas aimer et pas être un gros naze. »

Merci du compliment... il suppose.

« Tony, stop. » Ordonne Edwin, sur les nerfs. « Je t'en prie... stop. »

« Mais... »

« Stop. » Il insiste.

Du coin de l’œil, Edwin désigne Clint à Tony. Il s'arrête aussi sec, cesse d'insister, ne cherche plus à trouver de nouveaux éléments susceptibles d'étayer sa théorie. La réaction de Clint est à la fois criante et douloureuse de vérité. L'adulte quitte sa chaise pour se baisser près de celle de Clinton. Sa main droite tremble, posée sur ses jambes, le poing serré tandis que le pouce de la gauche s'échine à rouvrir une vieille plaie. Toujours la même, hélas. Jarvis lui attrape les mains, le faisant se geler d'un air inquiet. Et Tony commence (enfin) à manger. Il sait choisir son moment.

Ces gosses auront sa peau. Les deux, oui oui. Qu'importe le fait que Clint soit seulement arrivé la veille, en fin de journée, il est compris dans le lot quand même.

« Clint ? »

Le petit secoue négativement la tête. Encore, et encore, et encore.

« Non quoi ? »

Clint avale sa salive. Ses lèvres tressautent. La paire d'yeux continue à intensément fixer Jarvis.

« Ce n'est pas un mal, Clint. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit. On ne va pas... bon sang, on ne va pas te renvoyer à cause de ça. »

On ne le croit pas. Tony glisse ses haricots dans l'assiette d'Edwin ainsi qu'une pomme de terre. Il faut avoir du culot, dans la vie.

« Il faut que je sache, que tu me répondes... s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je... vais re-mettre dans mon sac. » Murmure le forain. « Tant... tant pi-pis pour l'arc. C'est tant pis. »

Tony relève la tête, la bouche à moitié pleine. Y a pas que le culot dans la vie, y a aussi l'intelligence... et il faut manger au moins un peu, se débarrasser de tout est trop louche. « On le garde quand même, dis, hein ? J'aurais rien dit, sinon ! »

« Tu veux partir ? » Demande Edwin, tout doucement. Il se doute de la réponse. Il espère en entendre une bien distincte, en tout cas.

La réponse tarde mais arrive. « Ça compte pas... c'que moi j'veux, ça compte pas. »

« Ce que tu veux est la seule chose qui compte, pour l'heure. » Edwin sourit.

D'un coup de manche, Clint se frotte les yeux. Humides, brillants, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il préfère les faire disparaître d'un revers que leur laisser la moindre chance de se montrer et découvrir la vie à l'air libre. Jarvis soupire. Il ne lui aura pas vraiment fallu longtemps pour être totalement avec le petit archer et le garder à ses côtés. Il le prend dans les bras. Tony se débarrasse d'encore quelques haricots et donne un petit coup dans le tas pour qu'il paraisse moins louche.

« Pardon. » Dit Clint à son oreille. « Pardon. » Il n'ose pas passer ses bras autour de l'homme. Il ne sait pas s'il en a le droit. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner pour autant. Il est bien, là. Il se sent bien, à l'aise et protégé. Une grande main se pose derrière sa tête. Clint ferme les yeux. Il regrette Barney mais ce câlin est un des meilleurs qu'il ait reçu depuis longtemps. Environ dix ans. « Par- »

On le recule et Jarvis lui sourit toujours. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Ja- » Commence l'enfant avant de changer d'idée. « Avec Barn-ey on... il m'a appris les lèvres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Papa... il aimait pas. Après on a voulu nous... » Il cherche ses mots, pas encore tout à fait rassuré. Le stress est horrible. Le stress est stressant et stresser stresse encore plus. « Plus ensemble ? »

Il connaît les mots. Il les sait. Juste... ils ne veulent pas venir.

« Séparer ? » Propose Jarvis.

Clint confirme. « Nous séparer. C'est pour ça qu'on est partis. En partie. Et... et Carson... Buck a appris. Ja-Jacques pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que Buck a appris ? »

« À parler pour que je comprenne bien tout. M'apprendre des mots, les dire et m'aider avec les lèvres. »

« C'est Dan qui lit aussi sur les lèvres, nan ? » Demande Tony. Il ne dit pas grand chose mais ne perd pas une miette de la scène. Une unique fesse posée sur sa chaise, il se tient prêt à déguerpir sitôt le champ libre. Il veut retourner dans sa chambre pour bricoler, pour s'occuper, pour ne pas rester dans la cuisine qu'il déteste. Trop grande pour seulement deux personnes. Ils sont toujours deux. Trois quand Ana est là. Quatre quand Maria ou Howard oublient de ne pas être là.

« Oui. » Confirme Edwin. « Et peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, me faire le plaisir de récupérer ce que tu as mis dans mon assiette, Anthony ? »

Tony fait la moue. Il s'exécute mais ajoute ça à sa (déjà longue) (vraiment très longue) liste de « preuves que Jarvis n'est pas vraiment un être humain mais en fait un robot très poussé avec une intelligence artificielle du tonnerre de dieu ». Il travaille encore sur le nom qui n'est pas très pratique.

« Donc... tu lis sur nos lèvres ? »

Clint hoche la tête, timide. « Je peux un petit peu entendre. Je peux un peu savoir quand on parle et... euh... » Il hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention alors que Tony Stark est dans la même pièce. « Quand il faut regarder. »

L'homme dans le costume sur-mesure a la gorge nouée et s'en veut.

« Tu nous comprends ou tu préférerais qu'on parle plus lentement, qu'on articule mieux, qu'on fasse quelque chose pour te prévenir lorsqu'on te parle, ou... »

« Ça... ça va. B-Barney s'aidait de ses mains et Buck aussi, un peu, mais ça va. Je... je peux lire. » Clint sourit. « Vraiment. »

C'est tellement foireux comme situation. Tout ça, tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, à commencer par la façon dont il l'a su, déplaît fortement à Edwin. Tous les efforts de Clint pour comprendre le monde qui l'entoure le dépriment d'avance. Ses efforts pour cacher son problème aussi. Qu'il ait eu besoin d'apprendre à le cacher encore plus. Ce qu'il laisse échapper, morceau par morceau, sur son père et le foyer duquel les Barton se sont échappés l'inquiète – même si ça justifie la fuite des deux frères. Il se demande ce qui est arrivé à Charles Barton. Les deux frères si proches, d'après le peu qui sort. L'aîné si protecteur. Pourquoi Clint est-il aujourd'hui seul dans cette cuisine ? Pourquoi Clint les a-t-il suivis pour partir de son cirque ?

« P'pa pourrait lui bricoler un truc. » Signale Tony. Il a récupéré une demie-pomme de terre et un tiers des légumes précédemment cédés au majordome. « Pour qu'il entende un peu mieux. »

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Tony. »

« Ouais. On est un peu nulle part, là, j'voudrais pas dire... » Ronchonne le premier. Ses pieds sont posés sur l'assise de la chaise d'en face (celle de Clint, donc) et ses bras croisés sur son torse. On l'a connu de meilleure humeur.

Edwin a, de nouveau, un Clint collé contre lui. Comme la veille, le jeune archer serre la veste de costume que l'adulte a sur le dos. Celui-ci ne va pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Il apprécie que l'enfant soit suffisamment rassuré pour se laisser aller contre lui de la sorte au lieu d'essayer de se soustraire et disparaître. Clint inspire et expire doucement. Il se calme petit à petit. Il enregistre lentement la possibilité (quand même un peu folle) qu'on ne va pas nécessairement essayer (et réussir, bien sûr... on réussit toujours) de se débarrasser de lui en le renvoyant au foyer, maintenant qu'ils savent.

« Tu essaies de manger encore un peu ? » Le prie Jarvis, en s'éloignant vers sa chaise. Malgré ce qu'il a dit, et ce qui tient toujours, il aimerait que Clint mange un peu plus que ça, quand même. Que le gosse ait ingurgité une quantité raisonnable de nourriture.

Évidemment que Clint va obtempérer sans rechigner ni tiquer. Il va falloir lui montrer, et lui apprendre, qu'il a parfois (et seulement parfois, quoiqu'en pense Tony) le droit de discuter et contester. Clint va apprendre du meilleur. Edwin ne se fait pas trop de soucis à ce propos. Le jeune archer se remet correctement au fond de sa chaise, fait au mieux pour ne pas déranger les pieds envahisseurs du jeune Stark, se frotte l'oreille droite sur l'épaule et reprend sa fourchette. Jarvis remet, l'air de rien, dans l'assiette d'Anthony ce que le démon a tenté de lui laisser.

Tony reconnaît sa défaite et l'accepte bon gré, mal gré. Il essaie de terminer sa portion le plus vite possible histoire d'avoir la paix. Clint commence quant à lui à vraiment caler. Ses fourchettes sont moins remplies, plus lentes aussi. Mais on ne gaspille pas. Barney lui a toujours demandé de ne pas gaspiller.

« Clint ? »

Quand il voit le petit blond – définitivement trop petit pour son âge – tourner la tête vers lui et le dévisager avec cette intensité qui lui est propre, Edwin s'interroge. Comment ont-ils pu manquer ça ? Maintenant que Tony lui a dit, et que Clint l'ait confirmé, ça paraît tellement évident.

« Ne te force pas. J'avais mis beaucoup. Tu peux laisser si tu n'as plus faim. »

Le fils de Maria et Howard Stark observe. Un peu amusé, son regard passe de Jarvis à Clint puis de Clint à Jarvis. Les pieds toujours sur la chaise d'en face, il joue avec ses couverts, les fait tourner et claquer contre le bord de son assiette vide. Clint semble partagé entre son envie d'obéir (il ne peut vraiment pas manger davantage) ou contredire monsieur Jarvis avec ce qu'on lui a toujours appris : termine ton assiette, ne gaspille pas.

S'il ne mange effectivement plus, Edwin n'a pas pour autant gain de cause. Il ne s'en formalise pas particulièrement. Ces moments sont plus fréquents qu'il le souhaiterait.

« Non. » Jarvis secoue la tête de droite à gauche et attrape la main de Clint qui est déjà en train de s'en prendre à son bras. Faire disparaître une habitude n'est pas jeu amusant.

« Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit pour m'aider à arrêter de sucer mon pouce ? »

Edwin fronce les sourcils. Apparemment pas.

« Trouver quelque chose pour le remplacer. »

« Remplacer une mauvaise habitude par une autre mauvaise habitude est une mauvaise habitude, Tony. »

« Qui a dit qu'elle devait être mauvaise. » On sourit, l'air suffisant. « Elle déchire ! »

Le majordome regarde Clint, trop petit dans son sweat trop grand, et pense (espère) deviner ce que Tony a en tête. Un regard en biais lancé vers le fils de Howard lui confirme que oui.

Ce gosse sera soit un super-héros, plus tard, comme Captain America qu'il aime tant... soit un super-vilain. Et un vilain qui gagne, en plus !

« Vous pouvez aller jouer un peu. Bricoler, si tu veux bricoler, et Dieu m'en garde. » L'autorise-t-il à contrecœur. « Mais porte ouverte et pas d'étincelles. »

« Pas juste. » Marmonne Tony. « J'vais construire un robot pour gérer les extincteurs et tu pourras plus m'empêcher d'en faire. »

Jarvis sourit. « Je pourrai toujours vous empêcher d'essayer de mettre le feu à votre chambre, Anthony. Toujours. »

Les lèvres de l'enfant s'étirent à leur tour. « Challenge accepté ! Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas me le dire. Parce que me le dire aurait pu me miner le moral, hein, et pas qu'un peu. Et, si j'étais un peu moins sûr de pouvoir réussir, j'aurais pu abandonner un projet de cette importance. » Il s'interrompt et regarde l'adulte, les yeux ronds. « Tu crois que si je réussis ça intéresserait papa et qu'il voudrait bien bricoler un peu avec moi, parfois ? »

« Je crois que peu importe ce que vous faites, votre père sera intéressé. » Il ne se défait pas du vouvoiement. Tony le croira étrangement plus facilement.

« Ouais. J'te crois pas. Mais c'est gentil. »

« Va bricoler, Tony. » Souffle Edwin. Pourquoi Howard et Anthony sont-ils si difficiles. Comment peuvent-ils être si difficiles. « Mais pas d'étincelles, et rien de plus grave que des étincelles. » Il se tourne vers Clint et attire son attention. « Tu veux qu'on aille dehors et tirer quelques flèches ? »

Les yeux qui brillent et pétillent sont une réaction disproportionnée mais font plaisir à voir. Il acquiesce tout de suite, son visage illuminé par un grand sourire qui cache seulement quelques dents. Cette proposition lui plaît plus que tout. Edwin sourit aussi. Il lui dit qu'il peut monter chercher ses affaires pendant qu'il débarrasse la table.

Étonnamment, Tony est encore sur sa chaise.

« Tony ? »

« J'hésite, maintenant. J'ai envie de faire péter des trucs mais j'ai aussi envie de le voit tirer et d'essayer. »

« Pour essayer il faudra demander à tes parents avant, ainsi qu'à Clint. Et pas d'explosions, Tony. »

« Mais... c'est pas juste. » Il soupire, défait. « Juste regarder, c'est... c'était trop cool, au cirque. »

Clint n'est pas encore à l'étage. Ni dans les escaliers. Pas même devant. Il n'est pas encore sorti de la cuisine. Il connaît le chemin, pas de problème, mais n'ose pas se déplacer dans le manoir comme s'il était chez lui et en avait le droit. Il n'est pas chez lui et n'a pas le droit. Il avance lentement, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'on vienne le faire s'arrêter.

«Ouais donc je ... j'vais bricoler. Du coup. J'ai un circuit sur le feu, de toute façon. »Edwin ouvre la bouche. «Façon de parler, Jarv». Et ... »Il se force à sourire. Il n'en a plus vraiment envie, tout à coup. «Comme papa sera à la maison et dispo, je vais essayer d'en profiter. »Tony zyeute vers Clint. «Sauf s'il est là seulement pour lui. »

«Pas d'étincelles, de fumée, ou que sais-je de dangereux, sans surveillance. »

«Ouais, ouais. Rien d'amusant, je sais. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Again (New York Melody en VF) - - - Film de John Carney avec Keira Knightley et Mark Ruffalo
> 
>  
> 
> J'aurais aussi une question:  
> CFJB est destiné à être une longue fic (vraiment)  
> \- vous préfériez avoir toute la fic d'une traite, tout à la suite, rien à schtroumpfer, on est des fous, nous! Ou ...  
> \- si vous préféreriez que la partie soit découpée selon les périodes (et, dans ce cas, il reste à voir les-dites périodes :))  
> Sachant aussi que, fondamentalement, chaque option à sa plateforme. La première convient mieux à FF qui ne permet pas la création d'une série de fic, de faire des liens entre eux, etc La seconde correspond à AO3 (pour les raisons que FF n'a pas, évidemment)


	9. This Much Is True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui corrige ce chapitre, telle la Lili-ninja qu'elle ne prétend pas être (mais elle est quand même); et à chocobi6 de moi laisser parler toute seule quand j'ai mes doutes à la schtroumpf et mes lubies à encore plus schtroumpf

**Septembre 1984**

 

Clint réapparaît dans la cuisine après une dizaine de minutes, son arc dans les mains, les flèches en moins. Nerveux et mal à l'aise, il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Son allure chétive et ses vieux vêtements parfois trop grands détonnent au milieu du luxe du manoir Stark. Malgré son inquiétude, il ne s'en prend pas à ses bras (pour une fois) et, plutôt, joue avec la corde de son arc. Un torchon en main, Jarvis le regarde et espère pouvoir le faire tirer aussi souvent que possible, si ça lui fait cet effet-là.

« On y va ? »

« Je n'ai pas de flèches. » Maintenant que Clint sait qu'il sait, et – plus important encore – que ça ne change rien, il paraît faire moins d'efforts pour cacher ses difficultés. Articule un peu moins, se détend un peu plus.

« Monsieur Stark a fait faire des flèches pour toi. » Lui dit-il. « Tu dois en avoir cinq ou six. » Il espère que Clint n'en a que cinq ou six. Avec Howard Stark, il peut tout aussi bien y en avoir cinq ou six _caisses_ de flèches.

Les sourcils froncés de l'enfant sont ceux d'un gamin qui n'est pas habitué à recevoir quelque chose. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est plus pratique. »

Edwin ne sait pas si sa tentative va prendre mais il tente le coup. Ça fonctionne avec Anthony, la question est : en sera-t-il de même avec Clinton ? Conclusion: oui mais non. L'archer secoue la tête de bas en haut. Clint prend la réponse de l'adulte comme une invitation à ne pas continuer avec ses questions. La patience de monsieur Jarvis a ses limites et Clint n'est pas pressé de découvrir où elles se situent. Le majordome finit rapidement ce qu'il est en train de faire avant de quitter la cuisine, suivi du regard par l'enfant – qui ne sait pas s'il doit le suivre ou pas. Edwin va chercher les flèches, rangées dans le porte-parapluie (cette famille a un sérieux soucis) et les lui donne. Clint balbutie des « merci » maladroits mais émerveillés quand il les voit pour la première fois.

Ils gagnent tous les deux le jardin. Dans un coin reculé, loin de l'allée et des vitres – sait-on jamais. Jarvis fait signe à Clint de rester où il est pendant qu'il part à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait servir de cible improvisée. Il en trouve une vraie. Merci Peggy, merci Daniel ! Merci monsieur Stark, aussi : a-t-il vraiment besoin de laisser deux espions s'entraîner au tir dans le parc du manoir ? Edwin vérifie vite fait que Bernard n'est pas dans les environs non plus. Cette bestiole est le flamant rose le plus bête qu'il ait rencontré. Pas qu'il en ait rencontré beaucoup, mais bon.

Bernard n'est pas là.

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

Jarvis fronce les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

« Je dois tirer com'ien dans le mille ? Faire quoi comme forme ? Je... dois faire quoi ? »

« Euh... tirer ? Je suppose ? »

Il n'a pas pensé à ça. Il ne s'est pas dit, ou n'a pas voulu se le dire (lui-même n'est pas sûr), que, bien qu'il soit évident que l'enfant apprécie tirer avec son arc, il n'a pas souvent dû avoir l'opportunité de le faire pour son seul plaisir. Son entraînement et son (ses) numéro (numéros) sont devenus son loisir mais c'est ce que c'était : un entraînement. Quelque chose avec des consignes précises, des règles arbitraires et des punitions à la clef s'il vient à échouer. Même pas un bon entraînement. De son côté, Hawkeye ne pense pas qu'on lui propose de tirer juste pour tirer, pas sans attendre qu'il fasse quelque tirs bien précis.

« Toutes ou pas toutes ? » Insiste Clint, perdu. « Je... »

« Que dirais-tu qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit toi qui te fixes un objectif à atteindre ? »

« Mais, si je rate, y se passe quoi, du coup ? »

« Tu réessaies, si tu en as envie. » Sourit Edwin, une main sur son épaule osseuse. Il déchante à vitesse grand V, cependant. Non seulement l'archer se soustrait à son contact mais, en plus, il trouve ça bizarre... réessayer _s'il en a envie_. « Clint, ce qui se passait à Carson n'est pas normal. Personne n'a le droit de te frapper, ou de te faire du mal d'une quelconque façon. Jamais. »

Ça n'a aucun sens.

« Et si je mérite ? »

« Tu ne le mérites pas. Personne ne mérite d'avoir une épée braquée sur soi. Pas plus que de se prendre des coups pour une raison X ou Y. Promis. »

Pourvu que le message passe bien comme il faut auprès de Clinton et ne soit pas mal interprété (comment ? Edwin n'en sait rien mais dix années passées avec Tony et plus encore avec Howard et Peggy lui ont appris à ne douter de rien). Les yeux grands ouverts, le gamin respire lentement, réfléchit probablement, joue avec la corde de son arc en tirant dessus encore et encore. Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vraiment pu l'utiliser ! Clint tique et grimace, finit par secouer la tête et hausser les épaules. Le message est au moins partiellement passé. Encore loin d'être cru ou accepté mais une première partie du chemin est faite.

« Barney... » Clint inspire. Il hésite. « Il disait ça. »

Disait. _Disait_ n'est pas un bon mot.

« Il avait fait promettre qu'on me tape pas. » Continue Clint. La précision n'est pas bonne. Jarvis tique toujours sur les mêmes points. Il n'aime pas ça. « Et que je suis pas dans le spectacle. »

Bel échec en perspective. Et à tous les niveaux ! Ont-ils profité du départ de Charles Barton pour utiliser Clint et lui attribuer des numéros ? Non. Barney ne serait pas parti. Il n'aurait pas laissé son petit-frère derrière lui, seul. Pas avec les quelques informations que leur donne l'archer. Ce n'est pas compatible. Le passé et la situation des deux frères l'intriguent autant qu'il le déprime.

« Il... disait que si je voulais, on allait s'en aller. » Clint avale sa salive, Jarvis préfère ne pas essayer d'initier le contact. Braquer le gosse alors qu'il parle (enfin) de son calvaire à Carson ? Hors de question. Pas alors que les éducateurs ont dit à monsieur Stark que Clinton refusait net d'en parler. « On s'en est pas allés. Ils frappent. Et je dois aller sur la piste. »

Les confidences ? Il ne les a pas vues venir. Il les espérait encore moins. Pas si vite. Pas avant très (très) longtemps. Si tant est que Clint soit encore avec eux dans très (très) longtemps.

« Les promesses ça veut rien dire. Les mots c'est rien. »

Et... les malheureuses mais bienvenues confidences n'en sont pas. Les confidences ne sont qu'un reproche bien amené. Edwin retrouve un peu du gamin bagarreur et qui n'a pas peur qu'il a aperçu au cirque, tant au milieu des caravanes que sur le parking lorsque Anthony et lui partaient qu'au commissariat. Il retrouve le petit singe monté sur le toit de la caravane afin de tirer sur le jeune qui voulait l'obliger à participer à la représentation.

« Je te montrerai que toutes les promesses ne veulent pas rien dire. »

« C'est une pro... » Son sourire en coin s'évapore quand il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire. Odieux et détestable, véritable petite peste, à se comporter comme ça, on ne voudra pas le garder ici très longtemps. Clint s'excuse à mi-mot puis tire à la suite toutes ses flèches. Ses mains tremblent un peu. La réponse qu'il a failli dire à monsieur Jarvis va le faire retourner au foyer.

Il ne veut pas retourner au foyer.

Le foyer n'était pas aussi terrible que le premier. Barney lui a beaucoup manqué, c'est sûr, mais il ne s'est pas fait taper, cette fois. Ou juste un peu, si, mais c'est normal et il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il leur a mis une bonne raclée et a montré qu'il pouvait toujours recommencer ; même avec des plus vieux et des plus grands (ils n'étaient jamais aussi vieux ou aussi grands ou aussi forts que Barney). Les adultes ont voulu le faire parler de ses années de fuite, de ce qu'il a subi au cirque et de comment il s'y est retrouvé.

« Tu te sentiras mieux après en avoir parlé. Ça te soulagera de ne pas tout garder pour toi, tu verras ». Des clous, oui ! Il se sent mieux quand il n'a pas besoin d'y penser. Il l'a quand même fait, parler... mais juste un peu et pas très très longtemps. Il a commencé mais s'est arrêté quand il a vu leur tête lorsqu'il a dit ce que Jacques faisait... et il s'est senti mieux après ça, après s'être tu. S'il se sent mieux quand il ne parle pas et si les adultes n'aiment pas entendre ça : tout le monde est content, non ?

Non.

Les autres enfants – parce que tout finit toujours par se savoir – ont appris qu'avec son frère, Clinton s'est enfui de son ancien foyer : le rêve de presque tout le monde, se casser d'ici. Ils ont aussi su qu'ils ont rejoint un cirque et, franchement, c'est encore plus génial ! Que Clint soit pénible à les réveiller la nuit, avec ses cris, était presque excusé après ça.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il veut retourner là-bas.

Il n'est pas non plus encore sûr de vouloir rester ici.

Mais ici, il a son arc.

« Impressionnant. » L'encourage Jarvis, une fois que Clint a terminé. Il n'a plus de flèches, toutes sont plantées dans la cible. Il n'y a aucun nouveau trou dedans.

« J'ai raté la troisième. » Clint s'approche, suivi d'Edwin, et lui montre le trou fait juste à côté d'un autre (d'une balle, cette fois, et non d'une flèche).

Comment a-t-il pu voir d'aussi loin que son tir était raté ?

« Ça reste impressionnant. »

« Jacques aurait pas été content. »

« Jacques a pas l'air d'être souvent content, hein. » :

Le gamin, qui regardait l'autre homme du coin de l’œil, au cas où, sourit. C'est un beau et grand sourire. Un qui fait plaisir à voir, un qui ne devrait pas être si rare mais qui, pense Jarvis, l'est certainement. Clint confirme, sans un mot.

« Tu veux continuer ? »

Encore une fois, il répond d'un signe de tête. De bas en haut, positif, oui, il veut. Edwin et Clint restent dehors un bon quart d'heure. Après chaque salve de tirs, Edwin demande à l'archer ce qu'il souhaite faire (continuer ou arrêter) et l'objectif qu'il s'est cette fois fixé. Très peu des flèches n'atteignent pas le point visé et aucune ne manque la cible. À onze ans, ses compétences sont remarquables. Peggy et Daniel pourraient peut-être voir ça avec lui ? L'aider, l'épauler, le suivre. Il continue à tirer des plans sur la comète, il faut qu'il arrête. S'ils finissent par rentrer, c'est surtout parce que Tony a hurlé après Jarvis. Il demandait à Edwin d'arriver, et vite, car « promis, pas d'étincelle, mais j'ai foutu le feu à mon circuit imprimé et fait cramer ma carte mère et j'ai tout lâché sur mon tapis. M'en veux pas, Jarvis, teuplait ».

Avant d'aller s'occuper de l'énième début d'incendie de Tony (rectification : super-héros, super-vilain ou pyromane, voilà les trois choix de carrière possible pour le jeune Stark), Edwin va installer Clint devant un film. La chambre d'Anthony n'est manifestement pas en train de prendre feu, Maria et lui ont veillé à ce que Tony sache comment réagir pour ça après le deuxième. Tony a déjà mis la VHS des _Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue_ dans le magnétoscope ; avec les dialogues incrustés en bas de l'écran, merci Howard de préférer multiplier les moyens de suivre les films, même lorsque son fils est le seul à les regarder.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais pas comment ça a pu prendre feu. Je te jure que c'était un incendie involontaire, cette fois. »

« Parce que d'habitude c'est le cas ? »

« Je plaide le cinquième amendement. Ou le quatrième. Je sais jamais lequel c'est. » Tony secoue la main. « Tu vois duquel je parle. »

Jarvis soupire. Encore. Toujours. Il ne fait que ça, il a l'impression. Ça va finir par être son mode par défaut, à force. Entre Peggy, Howard et maintenant Tony, il n'en a pas fini. Heureusement que la première a toujours refusé les avances du second ! Edwin ouvre toutes les fenêtres, pour faire partir le reste de fumée, et renvoie Tony dans le salon, avec Clint, pendant qu'il évalue les dégâts et remet un semblant d'ordre.

Envoyer Antony regarder Indiana Jones après avoir provoqué son huitième incendie n'est pas une punition mais Jarvis s'occupera de ça après. Réparer le désordre avant, punition ensuite.

« JARV ! » L'appelle Tony, du rez-de-chaussée. « Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaarv' ! »

« Dans le salon, Tony. J'arrive. » Pas dans le salon, Tony. Le fils de Howard (certainement car il est le fils de Howard) grimpe deux à deux les marches et regagne sa chambre. Jarvis secoue la tête quand il le voit derrière lui. C'est pas possible, ça... « Reste avec Clint et regarde le film, toi aussi. Tu n'as pas raté grand chose. Et tu le connais déjà par cœur. »

« C'est le soucis. Pas que je le connais, hein, mais j'pense que Clint fait qu'ça. R'garder le film. »

_« Lire, Jacques. Il doit lire pour trier. »_

_« On apprend à déchiffrer les lettres à l'école élémentaire. Qu'il déchiffre. »_

Aw... sous-titres... non.

 

* * *

 

Les yeux ronds, Tony regarde son père qui vient de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Comme ça. L'air de rien. Comme si c'était normal pour lui de faire ça. D'accord, il s'agit de son fauteuil attitré mais, même comme ça, ça ne l'est pas... normal. Le fauteuil est très souvent (trop souvent) laissé vide car Howard a mieux à faire que de ne rien faire. Tony regarde donc son paternel qui s'installe, surpris de le voir prendre ses aises.

« Bonne journée, les garçons ? »

Les deux enfants sont sur le canapé, côte à côte. Tony est en train de montrer à Clint ce qu'il s'amuse à fabriquer dans sa chambre – quand il ne s'amuse pas à y mettre feu. Il en fait la démonstration plus qu'autre chose. Howard sourit quand il constate que l'attention du petit blond est entièrement focalisée sur Tony et qu'il n'est pas inquiet par son intrusion dans le salon.

« Ouaip. » Tony fait traîner le 'p' de sa réponse et donne un coup dans son voisin. Il sourit un peu, presque timide (ce qui ne lui va pas au teint) tandis que Clint, vraiment intimidé pour le coup, se ratatine sur lui-même, désireux de se faire tout petit voire oublié. « Je... j'avais un truc à te montrer mais j'ai tout fait cramer. »

« Tu avais un extincteur ? »

« Oui. »

« Rien de grave, alors. »

Les lèvres de Tony se lèvent face à la réponse de son paternel, un peu plus franc cette fois, puis tape sur l'épaule de Clinton et attend qu'il se tourne vers lui pour recommencer à l'ensevelir sous son incessant flot de parole. Howard sourit. Son fils le surprend énormément, ces derniers temps. Et en bien ! Jardis lui dit souvent que Anthony est trop méfiant vis-à-vis des autres enfants de son âge. Il ne se mêle jamais à eux, les quelques fois où il y est confronté, ou, s'il le fait, préfère leur signifier à quel point ils sont ignorants et stupides.

Clint, pourtant, semble trouver grâce. Pire encore : il arrive à faire que Tony veuille rester avec lui.

« Hmm... pa ? » Tony se décide à parler, à profiter de l'exceptionnelle apparition de son père. Trop tard. Howard est déjà en train de se relever pour retourner... pour retourner... pour retourner Tony ne sait où. Il s'en fout. Il s'en fout vraiment. Ça ne l'embête pas de voir que son père est venu seulement pour savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Clint et rien d'autre. Ça ne le dérange pas de passer après quelqu'un que son père ne connaît pas. Ça ne l'agace pas qu'après passer après Captain America, il passe aussi après l'archer. Son père doit avoir un truc pour les gens blonds et qui utilisent des armes bizarres. Un arc ? Totalement dépassé ! Un bouclier ? OK, ça marche aussi comme arme... mais dans ce cas l'arc aussi et... non, ça ne l'embête pas.

« Oui ? »

« Non. Rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, Anthony ? »

« Rien. »

« Tony... » Il n'est pas d'humeur.

« Rien. Tu dois retourner bosser, t'façon. Tu t'en fiches, comme d'hab. »

Howard souffle. Son regard croise rapidement celui d'Edwin. À l'air pincé de celui qu'il considère désormais comme un vieil ami, il comprend (et comment ne pas le faire) que c'est un soucis, un vrai, un gros, un de premier ordre, aux yeux de son fils. Qu'il pense réellement ce qu'il vient de dire.

Tony pense vraiment que lui, son père, se moque de son sort.

« Tony, tu... tu es ma plus belle réussite. »

L'enfant rit jaune. « C'est ça, ouais. »

« Tu es ma plus belle réussite, mon grand. Je... je n'ai pas le temps de t'accorder tout le temps que tu mérites mais tu es ma plus belle réussite. Vraiment. »

« Sauf que je suis pas Captain America. »

« Steve est ma deuxième plus belle réussite. » Howard sourit. « Et ce n'est même pas la mienne. »

À la façon dont Anthony regarde son père, Edwin sait que rien est encore gagné pour monsieur Stark... pas avant un moment. C'est que c'est borné comme son père, un petit Tony. Le gosse se renfonce dans le canapé. Il s'approche un peu plus de Clint, collant son épaule contre celle du petit blond qui ne suit absolument pas ce qui se dit. Du moins, c'est ce que se dit Jarvis, sinon quoi Clint aurait déjà mal réagi, non ?

« Clint est sourd. Faudrait que tu lui bricoles des aides... si tu as le temps. » Marmonne Tony dans sa barbe.

Howard reste cette fois bouche bée. « Pardon ? »

« Fais-le pour lui, steuplaît. T'as... je te demanderai rien pour Noël ni mon anniversaire. Même pas de t'en rappeler. »

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu. Perdu tant par la demande de son fils que par l'information qu'il lui communique. « Les éducateurs du foyer ne m'ont rien dit à ce sujet. »

Tony roule des yeux. Et c'est bien parce que Howard est Howard qu'il ne s'offusque pas de ce geste. « Parce qu'il le cache. Pas si bien vu que je l'ai vu mais vu que personne l'a vu ça doit pas être si mal que ça non plus. Juste... je suis moins con que les autres. »

« Langage, Anthony. » Soupire, machinalement, Jarvis.

Pour rien.

Howard dévisage son fils, encore et toujours. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir ni d'entendre Tony lui demander quelque chose aussi directement. En quelques mois, pourtant, il lui a déjà demandé à deux reprises l'équivalent d'une faveur énorme. Et toujours en rapport avec la crevette assise sur le canapé, à moitié disparue contre Tony.

Lorsqu'il est passé le chercher la veille, on lui a bien parlé des cauchemars récurrents, qui le mettent dans tous ses états, de la facilité avec laquelle sortent les coups de poings, de son soucis avec les hauteurs et de son caractère aussi mauvais que bagarreur. On lui a dit aussi qu'il ne répondait pas toujours quand on l'appelait, qu'il se ratatinait toujours en présence d'un adulte et qui, bien qu'il semble manger de tout et n'avoir aucune allergie connue à ce jour, mange également trop peu. On lui a transmis les coordonnées du médecin qui le suit pour ses problèmes alimentaires ainsi que ceux de son thérapeute, à qui il ne parle jamais de rien si ce n'est du tir à l'arc. Le malheureux, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à la base, a bien comblé ses lacunes maintenant.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il doit d'abord voir un médecin qui évaluera son audition. On... on avisera après ça. »

« Mais... »

Howard voit que sa réponse déçoit son fils. Il n'aime pas voir ce visage sur son petit génie. Il s'approche de Tony et se baisse près des deux enfants. L'homme d'affaires soupire quand Clint se recule.

« Si Clint a vraiment besoin d'aides auditives, il vaut mieux qu'il commence avec celles sur le marché. Il faut que j'ai le temps d'étudier la technologie utilisée, comment elles fonctionnent. Il faut que j'ai le temps de lui créer les meilleures, après tout. »

« Mais papa, il... »

« Ce que Clint a besoin, Clint l'aura. » Howard sourit. « Et sans que tu n'aies à me soudoyer ou me le demander comme des faveurs personnelles. Entendu ? »

La surprise est maintenant l'expression qui peint ses traits plus que toute autre. Howard soupire. Edwin et Ana ont raison. Ils ont tellement raison. Il savait déjà, avant, qu'ils avaient raison mais le voir est une autre histoire. Une preuve supplémentaire dont il n'avait pas besoin. Howard caresse, affectueux, les cheveux de Tony.

« Tu es un bon gamin, mon grand. »

L'enfant se détend au contact de la peau froide de son père. Il appuie sa joue dans sa paume de main, profite de ce contact, sent qu'il pourrait rester comme ça longtemps. Mais pas trop non plus. Il ne faut pas pousser. Il n'aime pas ne pas bouger. Howard est cependant le premier à rompre cette position. Il s'éloigne et, en quelques enjambées, quitte le salon sans plus de cérémonie. Lorsqu'il passe devant Edwin, Howard lui souffle juste d'appeler Obadiah pour décaler leur rendez-vous du lendemain et, si possible, qu'ils se rencontrent plutôt au siège de l'entreprise. Clint n'est pas prêt à voir de nouvelles personnes ici. Surtout pas Obie qui ne serait pas le plus rassurant pour un gamin abusé et terrifié comme l'archer.

« Jarvis ? »

« Tony ? »

« Tu crois que ça veut dire que pap' m'aime ? »

« Votre père vous aime quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse. Il a du mal à le montrer mais il vous aime. »

« C'est ça, ouais... »

« Tony... »

« Il a jamais de temps de pour moi. Ce que je fais, c'est jamais assez bien. Il a jamais le temps pour moi et il a jamais le temps pour moi. Même pas cinq minutes. » Tique Tony, pas convaincu pour un sou. « Y est juste v'nu pour savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Clint ! Moi ? Rien à foutre. » Il ramène ses jambes contre son torse. Le petit blond à côté de lui le regarde faire, surpris. On ne met pas les pieds sur le canapé !

« Il sait que les autres enfants de ton âge ne sont pas ceux que tu préfères. » Plaide Jarvis.

« Donc il vérifiait que j'avais pas tué Clint. »

« Non. Il vérifiait que tu étais toujours d'accord avec sa présence ici. » Sourit Edwin.

« Pour que je le traumatise pas. »

« Pour que tu sois heureux... » Soupire le majordome.

« Mais je suis pas heureux ! » Crie et s'énerve Tony. « Je veux mes parents ! Je veux qu'ils me veuillent ! Je veux qu'ils soient là ! Je les veux eux, pas toi. » Il serre les dents et les poings et même Clint qui se recule ne le calme pas. « Pas toi. C'est pas toi que je veux. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Much Is True – Emeli Sandé


	10. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le délai entre les chapitres... surtout considérant l'avance que j'ai dans le brouillon pour cette fic. La plupart des scènes principales sont faites et il n'y a souvent qu'à repasser dessus pour ajouter des détails, rallonger et rendre le tout plus lisible et agréable (vu que les premiers jets sont souvent fait dans le métro/bus, c'est moins lisse à la lecture, tout ça)
> 
> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui corrige ce chapitre, telle la Lili-ninja qu'elle ne prétend pas être (mais elle est quand même); et à chocobi6 de moi laisser parler toute seule quand j'ai mes doutes à la schtroumpf et mes lubies à encore plus schtroumpfantes et schtroumpfées

**Novembre 1984**

 

Edwin et Anthony sont chacun d'un côté de Clinton et essaient, à leur niveau, d'aider le petit blond. Nerveux, celui-ci n'a de cesse de se trémousser sur sa chaise. Il cherche une meilleure position. Il cherche la position parfaite. Il cherche à être parfaitement bien... sans se dire que sa posture n'a rien à voir. Sans se dire que c'est la situation toute entière qui le rend mal à l'aise et non l'inconfort de son siège. Le gamin regarde partout dans le cabinet. Les murs d'un bleu pâle, qui tend vers le gris, où sont accrochés quelques cadres sur lesquels il n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qui y est peint. Trop abstrait... ou trop mal dessiné ? Clint tend vers un « trop mal dessiné » mais bon... qui irait acheter un truc mal dessiné donc ça doit juste être trop abstrait pour l'imbécile qu'il est. Son regard est souvent happé par les mains de l'homme qui parle à Jarvis, par Jarvis lui-même ou par Tony qui gribouille sur le carnet qu'il a sur les genoux.

Le petit Barton ne se sent pas bien, ici. Il sait que ce n'est pas pour le renvoyer au foyer, et encore moins pour le rendre à Carson, qu'ils sont ici mais ça n'empêche. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise en dehors du manoir Stark. Il n'est pas à l'aise dans le monde extérieur, en face d'un parfait inconnu qui parle, qui parle, qui parle alors qu'il ne comprend rien. Le petit flyer qu'il a sous les yeux ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Il ne saisit pas la plupart des mots qui y sont inscrits. Ça ne doit même pas être de l'anglais, de toute façon ! Il n'y a pas de mots aussi compliqués en anglais.

Clint sourit timidement à monsieur Jarvis quand celui-ci se tourne vers lui et lui sourit. La main qui se pose sur son genou, pour le secouer gentiment, c'est tout, force le jeune adolescent à prendre sur lui pour rester de marbre. Il n'a aucune raison de se tendre ou de se braquer. Tout va bien. Il va bien. Il ne risque rien. Il commence à y croire un peu plus fort lorsqu'il avise l'air inquiet de Jarvis, qui a retiré sa main avec précipitation, et qu'il s'aperçoit que même Tony a cessé de dessiner pour les regarder. Le majordome lui demande si ça va. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et se décale un peu pour se rapprocher de Tony.

Tony n'aurait même pas dû être là. Tony était supposé rester au manoir, calme et autonome. Il était supposé rester seul et ne pas profiter de ces quelques heures pour (re)mettre le feu à son tapis ou inonder sa chambre (oui, c'est déjà arrivé). Il était supposé rester là-bas, avec son père qui travaille dans son bureau, au cas où... il était supposé être là-bas et certainement pas ici et, pourtant, le voilà ! Clint est content qu'il soit là. Il est content que Tony soit là parce que Ana n'a pas pu se libérer pour les accompagner. Il est presque content (quoiqu'un peu honteux) de s'être accroché à Tony, au moment de partir, afin qu'il ne le laisse pas seul.

Depuis le début du rendez-vous, Clint reste sage et silencieux, pas immobile mais adorable. Edwin n'est pas surpris. Clint l'est toujours. Probablement trop. Probablement aussi car il craint les conséquences qui suivraient un faux pas, même infime. Jarvis est, en revanche, plus étonné pour Tony. Même s'il a de quoi s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, le jeune monsieur Stark n'est guère friand des longues périodes où il ne peut pas parler ou lancer ses idées à voix haute à qui peut l'entendre. Assis sur la chaise du milieu, les pieds qui pendouillent dans le vide et les mains sous les cuisses, le dernier arrivé au manoir Stark inspire et expire doucement. Il travaille sa respiration pour ne pas perdre le fil d'une conversation qu'il ne suit même pas. Anthony va lui prendre les mains et serre les doigts qui apparaissent timidement. Il reconnaît les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise d'angoisse. Clint ne prend vraiment pas bien ce rendez-vous. Chaque fois que sa surdité est un peu trop mise en avant, l'enfant commence à s'inquiéter d'être une plaie pour eux... et Tony le sait, Tony l'a remarqué. Tony s'en soucie.

« Je vais te montrer comment les mettre, si tu veux bien. » Explique lentement le médecin.

L'homme commence à se lever pour contourner son bureau. Le voyant faire, Clint se renfonce dans sa chaise. Sa main tremble dans celle de Tony. Jarvis passe doucement une main dans les cheveux blonds et essaie de lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien.

« Clint ? Je peux m'approcher ? »

Le plus jeune secoue la tête. Oui, il peut s'approcher. Évidemment qu'il peut s'approcher. C'est son bureau, il fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis c'est un adulte, aussi, il n'a pas besoin de demander. Ou peut-être que si ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Il n'a jamais vraiment trop su. Sa respiration s'accélère et la panique monte en flèche lorsque le docteur s'approche pour de vrai et vient se baisser pour être à son niveau. Edwin se lève lui aussi et tâche de rassurer l'enfant mais c'est encore Tony qui y arrive le mieux. Il ne fait que lui tenir la main.

Ces deux-là sont quelque chose !

De petites larmes viennent faire briller les yeux bleus de l'orphelin dont la poitrine se lève et se baisse vite. Trop vite. Clint n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire et de ce qu'il doit dire et de ce qui va se passer et de s'il veut que ce qui va se passer se passe. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Il croit en Tony (Tony est cool) et en Edwin aussi (Edwin est gentil). Il suppose qu'il croit en Edwin aussi. Il veut croire en Edwin aussi. Il ne croit pas en le médecin, par contre. Il ne peut pas le laisser s'approcher. Non. Il ne peut pas. C'est beau- c'est beaucoup trop. Ses mains tremblent. De son avant-bras libre, il s'essuie les yeux. Ses mains tremblent encore. Jacques déteste quand ses mains tremblent et elles tremblent d'autant plus à ce souvenir. Jacques dé- il dé... Jacques...

« Clint ? » Edwin a ses mains de part et d'autre le visage du plus petit dont les larmes commencent à dévaler les joues. « Clint. Regarde-moi. » Jarvis secoue la tête et le félicite quand il croise le regard un peu trop perçant du gamin un peu trop petit. « Tu ne risques rien. On ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu ne veux pas en avoir, il suffit de nous le faire savoir. C'est ton choix, d'accord ? » Clint secoue la tête. « C'est d'accord ? »

Ce n'est pas Jacques. C'est monsieur Jarvis. Ce n'est pas Jacques et ça ne sera plus jamais Jacques parce que monsieur Jarvis est gentil. Ce n'est pas du tout comme à Carson, où la plupart du temps il n'était pas avec des gens gen... enfin il n'y a que Jacques qui était vraiment méchant. Buck était surtout indifférent.

« Clint ? »

Clint se mord les lèvres mais finit par accepter d'un signe de tête un peu hésitant.

« On essaie ? »

Oui. On essaie.

Une fois les appareils glissés dans ses oreilles et allumés, Hawkeye sursaute, quand bien même le son soit il au minimum. Il saute au bas de son siège, tremblant de tous ses membres, et regarde les trois personnes autour. Tony veut l'imiter et le suivre, Edwin le retient en place. Clint est allé se recroqueviller dans un coin. Comme d'habitude, il se fait tout petit et essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. Les mains sur les oreilles, s'ajoute à présent la volonté de se protéger du monde extérieur. Jamais ça n'a été aussi bruyant, le monde. Pas dans ses souvenirs.

« Ba'ney. » Il sanglote. « Ba'ney. Barney. »

Las, Edwin se passe une main sur le visage. À côté, Tony fronce le nez et les sourcils et s'interroge. Est-ce que Jarvis a raison de vouloir laisser de l'espace à Clint ? Clint a l'air d'avoir surtout besoin d'un des gros câlins qui font du bien qu'il lui faisait quand il se réveillait à cause d'un cauchemar (à l'époque où il trouvait les dinosaures effrayants, maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, merci). Le majordome doit suivre le même train de pensées vu que, lent et prudent, il s'approche de Clint comme d'un petit animal blessé. Ce que Clint est. Une fois à son niveau, Edwin s'assoit par terre, juste à côté de lui. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant, lui frotte les épaules et, l'air de rien, essaie d'éteindre les aides après avoir décalé les doigts du plus jeune.

Une fois débarrassé de ça, du bruit aussi étouffant qu'assourdissant, Clint lève les yeux vers Jarvis.

« Pardon. » Il souffle en se blottissant contre lui malgré tout.

« Non, Clint. »

« Si, Clint. » Insiste Clint. Jarvis sourit un peu à la réponse. C'est vraiment dans ces moments-là qu'il ose se dire que tout n'est pas perdu. « Je gâche tout toujours. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché. C'est la première fois. C'est normal d'avoir peur, la première fois. Ça ira mieux la prochaine. »

Clint secoue la tête avec une énergie toute retrouvée. Il ne veut pas de deuxième fois. Il n'aime pas ça. C'est trop. Trop de bruit, trop de sons dans tous les sens, il préfère son monde silencieux. C'est moins oppressant. C'est plus rassurant. C'est ce qu'il connaît. Contre toute attente, Hawkeye se jette tout bonnement dans les bras de Edwin et sanglote sur son épaule. Jarvis soupire et l'étreint en retour.

« Je v-veux pas. » Il dit, tout bas, pas certain d'avoir ce droit.

« D'accord, Clint. D'accord. »

« Par-don. »

« Non. » Souffle Jarvis. Clint ne peut pas l'entendre et ne le regarde pas, tout ce qu'il dira n'aura absolument aucune utilité. Peu importe. Il répétera. Il a l'habitude de répéter, il s'occupe de Tony tous les jours. « Non. La décision te revient. »

 

* * *

 

Howard est, contre toute attente, celui qui arrive encore à convaincre Clint de redonner une chance aux aides auditives. Cela n'a pas été facile mais il n'y a apparemment personne que Howard Stark ne saurait convaincre... Peggy Carter mise à part. Il lui a dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de les garder pour toujours, qu'il n'était même pas obligé de les garder longtemps. Un petit peu, pour commencer, c'est déjà très bien. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, l'enfant recroquevillé à l'opposé du canapé, l'homme d'affaires lui a dit que c'était comme rester à la maison : il peut attendre un peu, essayer pour voir, décider ensuite.

Aujourd'hui est apparemment un de ces moments où Clint accepte de les essayer. Ou essaie de les essayer. Il ne sait pas trop comment les mettre. Il a peur de les casser. Les adultes, ici, sont peut-être gentils mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils continuent à l'être s'ils voient à quel point il peut être bête et casser ses affaires. Surtout celles qui coûtent cher ! Clint n'ose pas aller demander de l'aide à monsieur Jarvis, qui sera beaucoup top plein d'espoir, et il ne sait pas si Tony saurait comment faire. Même si, bon, Tony sait _tout_ faire donc certainement que ça aussi. Avec quelques petites hésitations, il va frapper à la porte du bureau de Howard.

Après quelques instants d'attente, la haute stature de l'adulte apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les lèvres pincées de Howard font baisser les yeux à Clint. Il n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Tony a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Pourquoi il est venu le déranger alors qu'il savait ! Ce qu'il peut être bête ! Jacques avait tellement raison. Tellement, tellement, tellement raison.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demande-t-il. « Clint ? »

L'enfant secoue la tête. Non. Aucun problème. Howard se détend un peu et se baisse.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour les mettre ? »

Penaud, Clinton confirme d'un nouvel hochement de tête. Howard soupire.

« Viens. »

Le chef d'entreprise hésite avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du petit archer et le pousser à l'intérieur du bureau. Il dirige machinalement Clint vers le canapé installé dans un coin. En règle générale, il sert davantage aux longues, pénibles et (parfois) houleuses conversations avec Obadiah en ce qui concerne les directions empruntées par Stark Entreprises. Pour une fois, ça ne sera pas le cas.

Clint regarde ses pieds et non Howard. Il ne se sent pas légitime à être ici. Pas alors que Tony lui a dit et redit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là.

Pas qu'il ait le droit d'être nul part...

« Voilà. » Sourit, et dit tout bas, Howard après les avoir glissées dans les oreilles de l'ancien – et pourtant si jeune – forain et les lui avoir allumées. « Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Je vais faire un peu de bruit mais ça devrait être plus supportable qu'ailleurs dans le manoir. » Il sourit à l'air surpris qu'il reçoit en retour. « Pour t'habituer, ça peut être pas mal, tu crois pas ? »

Clint le dévisage, les yeux ronds comme de petites balles de ping-pong et l'air un peu hagard. Il regarde Howard comme la première fois où il l'a vu arriver, au foyer, lorsqu'il était venu rencontrer le gamin auquel Edwin comme Tony ne cessaient de penser. Il le regarde différemment, aussi. Avec une légère stupeur qui fait chaud au cœur. Pour la première fois, il entend réellement et correctement la voix de monsieur Stark. La bouche du gamin se tord un peu. Il sourit, maladroit et pas trop sûr. Une larme coule lentement sur sa joue, qu'il essuie avec virulence. Il ne pleure pas. C'est les bébés qui pleurent !

« Bar-Barney... »

Howard prend cet appel pour ce qu'il est : l'appel d'un gamin un peu paumé qui découvre une vie à laquelle il pensait ne jamais avoir droit et qui souvient du grand absent, son frère. « Ça va ? »

Clint acquiesce. « C'est... c'est biza'e. »

« J'imagine. » Lui dit Howard. « Tu veux que je reste un peu à côté de toi ou je peux retourner à mon bureau ? »

Il entend tous les mots (ou presque). Il comprend tous les mots (ou presque). Il a le message dans sa globalité (ou presque) plutôt qu'une petite partie dont il ne peut même pas être vraiment sûr. Il ne doit pas combler les blancs ou essayer de trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à son locuteur qu'il n'a pas compris. Tout est si... étrange.

« Reste ici mon grand. » Dit le PDG. « Si tu as le moindre soucis, ou peu importe, interromps-moi. »

L'enfant agite la tête. De haut en bas. De gauche à droite. Positif. Négatif. Un peu des deux. Tout à la fois. Tout à la fois, oui. Il ne s'en va pas pour autant. Clint se met en boule sur le canapé, son bras posé sur l'accoudoir lui faisant office d'oreiller de fortune. Souvent, il va triturer les deux appareils qu'il a dans les oreilles et qui lui font tout bizarre.

C'est plus fort que lui. Il est habitué à être seul dans le bureau, à travailler tranquillement sur les plans des prochaines armes produites par Stark Industries ou prévoir la prochaine expédition de recherche pour Captain America. Avoir un autre être vivant près de lui le perturbe. Howard jette fréquemment un œil vers le canapé et apprécie d'y trouver un Clint calme mais pas apeuré. Le gosse sursaute parfois, lorsqu'un tiroir se ferme trop brutalement ou qu'il jette son stylo sur le bureau, agacé de n'arriver à rien... mais il reste. Il reste et garde ses aides. Il ne les éteint pas et ne s'enfuit pas.

« J'aurai de nouveaux prototypes à présenter lors du prochain conseil d'administration. Occupe-les en attendant, Obadiah. »

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'eux si tu ne me donnes rien pour les occuper. »

« Eh bien tu trouveras. »

« Howard ! Bon sang ! »

Clint glapit de surprise et sursaute sur son morceau de canapé. Il n'avait pas prévu cet éclat soudain et abandonne sa position semi-affalée pour se remettre en boule, aussi petit que possible. Il s'essuie les yeux d'une paume de main énervée et son visage disparaît entre ses jambes. Les larmes, peu nombreuses, arrivent au coin de ses yeux et s'écrasent directement sur les genoux de son pantalon.

« Je vais raccrocher, Obie. »

« Howard, ne fais pas ç- » Commence à refuser Obadiah. « On en a pas fini avec... »

« Stop. » Claque Howard. « Le gamin est avec moi. Tu lui fais peur. Je raccroche. »

« Ton- »

Il claque le combiné du téléphone sur son socle et vitupère après son ami. L'adulte se lève ensuite, laisse sa chaise de bureau aller claquer contre le mur le plus proche, et va rejoindre Clint. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, l'enfant appelle son frère, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontre un problème ou qu'une situation devient « trop », tout simplement, pour lui. À chaque fois, l'estomac des adultes qui l'entourent se noue un peu. Ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à faire parler le gamin de son frère aîné et ça les inquiète. Ce qui a pu arriver à Charles Barton est un mystère des plus total, à leurs yeux comme à ceux des services de l'enfance, et pas des plus rassurants. Lorsqu'ils voient les nombreuses traces d'abus chez Clint et son refus obstiné à leur raconter ce qui est arrivé à Barney... leur imagination fait le reste.

« Là... là... tout va bien. Tout va bien. » Howard passe son bras droit autour des épaules de l'archer. Il l'attire vers lui, maladroit et peu habitué à ces gestes. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Il. Il criait. Il criait. Il... » L'enfant pleure et répète, en boucle, exactement les mêmes choses. « Papa. Pap-papa aussi et, il va... il... Jacques.. et... je... Barney. »

« Chh. Chhh. »

La main droite de Clint, bien que totalement opposée à Howard, va s'accrocher à l'épaule de sa veste. L'adulte profite du poids plume du petit blond pour l'attirer sur ses genoux et le bercer. Il fait rapidement taire la petite voix, insidieuse et désagréable, qui lui susurre à l'oreille qu'il n'en a jamais fait autant avec son propre fils. Il étreint Clinton et continue de le rassurer, de lui assurer que tout va bien et qu'ici il ne risque rien, qu'ils ne laisseront rien lui arriver et personne l'emmener.

Le forain, Hawkeye (et bon sang, on ne devrait pas avoir de nom de scène à son âge), sanglote. Il continue de sangloter jusqu'à finalement s'endormir, épuisé et toujours sur les genoux de monsieur Stark. Le gamin ne doit pas s'en être rendu compte, pense amèrement l'homme d'affaire, conscient qu'il serait parti se réfugier dans un coin depuis bien longtemps s'il en était autrement. Howard n'a pas le cœur de le déplacer pour le porter dans sa chambre ou l'allonger sur le canapé. Il garde Clint sur ses genoux et continue à le bercer un petit moment. Il fait au mieux pour l'installer convenablement, le caler comme il faut dans ses bras. Et dieu qu'il manque d'habitude !

Au bout d'un moment, tout en lui caressant d'une main les cheveux pour le garder calme, Howard essaie de lui retirer les aides. Clint n'en a pas encore l'habitude et pour dormir il sera forcément mieux. L'enfant s'agite un peu mais ne se réveille pas, à la place, il cale mieux sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du chef d'entreprise qui sourit. Tout va bien aller... ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

 

* * *

 

On tambourine contre la porte avec une énergie et une vigueur qu'on ne devrait plus pouvoir avoir à cette heure-ci de la journée. Avant que Howard puisse inviter l'autre à entrer, la porte s'ouvre déjà et Tony apparaît dans l’entrebâillement.

« Le repas est pr- » Commence-t-il mais sans aller plus loin.

Anthony reste coi quand il voit que son père n'est pas à son bureau, comme d'habitude, comme tous les jours de l'année (jours fériés inclus), mais sur le canapé avec Clint endormi dans les bras. Le bureau est normalement un espace prohibé. C'est seulement, et vraiment seulement, lorsqu'il faut venir chercher Howard pour le dîner que c'est autorisé d'y entrer. C'est... Tony n'a jamais pu tomber endormi dans les bras de son propre père et Clint, lui, peut, alors qu'il est ici depuis deux mois à peine ? C'est... c'est pas juste. C'est pas juste ! Qu'a-t-il fait de mal pour que son père se désintéresse autant de lui ?

« Pa... papa ? »

« Dis à Edwin que j'arrive tout de suite. » Lui sourit Howard, inconscient de ce qui se passe dans la tête de sa progéniture. « Le temps de réveiller Clint et de lui dire qu'on mange et nous arrivons. »

« O-ok. » Tony fait demi-tour sans rien dire de plus. Il ne ferme pas la porte derrière lui. Il part et c'est tout.

Edwin ne sourit pas quand Ana arrive dans la cuisine. Elle s'étonne silencieusement et s'approche de lui. Edwin sourit toujours, normalement. Pas cette fois, pourtant. Aujourd'hui, son époux semble contrarié. Peut-être un peu inquiet, aussi ? Arrivée derrière Ed, Ana passe ses bras autour de sa taille, pose son menton sur son épaule et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Avant d'avoir sa réponse, le plus jeune Stark entre à son tour et semble, lui aussi, avoir un problème. C'est la soirée !

Sourire aux lèvres, malgré les deux qui tirent une tête de six pieds de longs, madame Jarvis demande à Tony ce qui se passe. Il ne répond pas. À la place, il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise après l'avoir tirée d'un air grincheux. L'absence de réponse est totale : elle n'a même pas droit à un regard blasé ou courroucé. L'air toujours un peu ailleurs, Edwin pose le premier plat sur la table et fronce les sourcils quand il voit que Tony n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Tout va bien, Anthony ? »

Les Jarvis commencent tous les deux à comprendre ce qui se passe peu de temps après. Du moins... ils commencent à en avoir une idée plutôt claire et précise lorsque Howard arrive dans la cuisine avec Clint sur ses talons. Le regard un peu vitreux, les yeux pas vraiment grands ouverts et les cheveux en l'air, il devient clair que le petit archer vient de se réveiller.

« Oh merci mon dieu. » Souffle Edwin qui se précipite sans y penser vers Clint. Il fait pour le prendre dans les bras, le serrer fort, aussi fort qu'il a eu peur que le petit se soit enfui, mais l'enfant recule avant que l'étreinte arrive.

Tony, assis sur sa chaise, observe la scène. Sourcils froncés, il est aussi perplexe qu'agacé par les conclusions qu'il tire. Clint accepte que Howard le prenne sur ses genoux mais refuse un bête câlin d'un Edwin inquiet ? Lui rêverait que son père le prenne dans ses bras ne serait-ce que quelques instants mais seul Jarvis le fait vraiment. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, hein, il adore Jarvis mais... c'est juste que... que Jarvis n'est pas son père.

Il voudrait juste compter un peu aux yeux de ce dernier.

« Clint a essayé ses aides. » Explique doucement Howard pour rassurer Edwin. « Il a légèrement paniqué lorsque Obadiah a commencé à hausser le ton. Et il s'est endormi pendant que j'essayais de le calmer. »

Si ça justifie plutôt bien le câlin protecteur aux yeux et aux oreilles de Tony... c'est encore loin de dire pourquoi Clint était même dans le bureau de Howard à la base. Ça ne dit pas pourquoi son père a accepté qu'il reste sur le canapé alors qu'il était supposé travailler. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi l'archer a le droit à ce traitement de faveur quand lui récolte des « va jouer dans ta chambre, Tony, je suis occupé ».

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il dorme très bien la nuit. » Ajoute son paternel. « Il ne fait pas de cauchemars, la nuit ? »

C'en est trop. Tony quitte précipitamment sa chaise, qui recule d'un bon demi-mètre, et s'empresse de quitter la cuisine. Le manoir, même. Il file trouver refuge dans le parc, près de la zone humide que Bernard a l'habitude d'occuper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Other Side - - - The Greatest Showman
> 
>  
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, de nouveaux personnages arrivent (et reviendront plus d'une fois, évidemment). Des pronostics? Des envies / attentes particulières?
> 
> Si vous avez la moindre question, la moindre remarque, le moindre truc, quoi, n'hésitez surtout, surtout pas ! Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre, après tout :)! Surtout que je me sens (et suis) encore nouvelle sur le fandom Marvel !
> 
> J'ai une page facebook ... il faut que je reprenne (je suis dans une phase "awww fleeeemme" donc ...)
> 
> Skayt
> 
> PS. INFINITY WAR EST TELLEMENT GÉNIAL


	11. Panic Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Et voici le chapitre 11 ! Oui oui, c'est vrai. Il est là, en chair et en os (ou alors il est juste là, pas en chair et pas en os)
> 
> Comme d'habitude, un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour ses corrections (et pour me rassurer sur les chapitres, sur celui-ci j'avais vraiment une crainte par rapport au nouveau personnage qui apparaît)  
> Et à chocobi6 qui supporte mes longs monologues (ou pas monologues, parfois elle peut en placer une) quand je réfléchis sur cette fic.

**Novembre 1984**

 

Obadiah n'a pas besoin qu'Edwin (ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs) lui ouvre la route pour le conduire jusqu'au bureau de Howard. Il doit malheureusement suffisamment venir au manoir récupérer les dernières inventions de son associé ou le récupérer _lui_ pour être sûr qu'il se présente à la réunion d'affaires avec la Navy ou Air Force. L'accompagner jusqu'à la lourde porte massive est superflu. Les Jarvis savent qu'ils n'ont pas à le faire et Edwin préfère comme ça. Au moins, il n'a pas à laisser Tony trop longtemps sans surveillance, considérant que cinq minutes lui suffisent pour déclencher un incendie.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, le majordome demande à monsieur Stane s'il veut bien prendre le temps de patienter dans le salon afin de prévenir monsieur Stark de son arrivée. Obadiah hausse les sourcils. Un sourire amusé et intrigué aux lèvres, il remercie l'autre homme pour sa proposition mais dit qu'il peut rester avec Tony. Stane tapote l'épaule de Jarvis, le contourne et se rend quand même directement au bureau de son associé. Une fois arrivé, il frappe deux coups et entre sans attendre.

« Howard. Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, m'expliquer pourquoi ça fait un mois que tu reportes systématiquement toutes nos réunions, ne daignes pas te présenter face aux membres du conseil d'administration, me présentes des projets boiteux d'implants auditifs et me raccroches au nez quand je souhaite t'en parler. »

La question n'en est assurément pas une. Howard ne commet pas l'erreur de le penser. Il connaît suffisamment son vieil ami pour savoir que ce dernier exige une explication et une bonne, tant qu'à faire. Howard soupire.

« Tu peux faire moins fort, Obie, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Migraine ? » Se hasarde Stane, d'un seul coup plus sympathique. Il sait combien les migraines de son ami et associé peuvent être douloureuses... tout comme il sait que ce n'est normalement pas ça qui va l'empêcher de trop pousser et travailler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a pu trouver Howard dans cette même pièce, allongé sur son bureau, sa veste par-dessus son visage pour un peu d'obscurité. Elles sont aussi nombreuses que les fois où Obadiah a dû le forcer à aller se coucher une bonne fois pour toute.

Howard, pourtant, ne confirme ou n'infirme pas cette proposition. À la place, avec un léger sourire sur le visage, il se redresse, contourne le mobilier, en profite pour remettre parfaitement droit un cadre un peu trop penché à gauche, et va vers le canapé. Occupé, le canapé. Il est si souvent vide que Obadiah n'a pas jugé utile d'y regarder par deux fois. Maintenant qu'il le fait, il ne peut que constater la présence d'un troisième individu. D'un enfant, même. D'un enfant qui n'est pas Tony.

« Euh... tu m'expliques ? »

« Je te présente Clint. » Sourit doucement Stark, une main sur le côté de la tête blonde qui se tourne vers lui, interloqué. « Et si tu rejoignais Tony, mon grand ? »

Après avoir brièvement froncé les sourcils, comme s'il fallait le temps que la demande atteigne le cerveau après un petit détour au niveau des pieds, le gamin refuse d'un signe de tête qui ne laisse place à aucune mauvaise interprétation. C'est un refus, point barre, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. _Clint_ pointe ensuite Howard du bout de l'index et, ses pieds sur les coussins, ramène ses jambes contre lui.

« Je sais. Je vais venir te chercher dès qu'on aura terminé. Promis. » Clint fait la moue Il jette un regard en coin vers l'inconnu puis se re-concentre sur Howard et se recroqueville encore un peu plus. « Obie a une grosse voix qui fait peur mais je te promets qu'il n'est pas méchant. » Le gamin se ratatine encore. Obadiah n'aurait pas cru ça possible. « Hep ? Clint ? Clint, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît. » Il le regarde. « Je vais venir te chercher, je te le promets. »

Un Edwin désemparé l'a mis en garde à ce sujet. Lui a dit que Clint, du haut de ses onze ans, ne croyait pas aux promesses et était d'une amertume qui en ferait grincer des dents plus d'un. Il lui a même répété ce que l'enfant avait dit le premier jour, à son arrivé... et c'est vrai. C'est _toujours_ vrai, aujourd'hui encore. C'est vrai avec Maria et Ana et Edwin aussi mais, fait surprenant, Clint semble toujours croire sur parole Howard et Tony. Les deux sur lesquels le commun des mortels ne parieraient pas un kopeck.

Le gosse (Clint, il s'appelle, apparemment) se remet enfin debout. Une fois sur ses pieds, Obadiah peut voir à quel point le petit est petit. Trop petit. Trop maigre aussi, malgré sa petitesse. Chétif et maladif, que les Jarvis aient craqué pour cette crevette est un monstre de prévisibilité, pour ce qui est des deux Stark, en revanche... ils ne sont supposés aimer personne (ou, tout du moins, _presque_ personne et certainement pas des gamins aussi jeunes). Clint se dirige vers la sortie, après un dernier sourire timide à l'adresse de Howard. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, après avoir trébuché sur le tapis.

« Tu peux m'expliquer, maintenant ? »

« Clint est plus rassuré quand il reste ici, lorsqu'il porte ses aides. Tout est encore... trop. Je crois. »

« Tout est encore... non mais tu t'entends ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ? C'est ton bureau, Howie. Pas une aire jeux. »

« Et c'est un gamin, pas un mini-adulte. »

« Tout comme l'est Tony. Et tu ne laisses pas Tony jouer ici ou dans ton atelier. Il ne peut même pas venir bricoler dans ton atelier lorsque tu bricoles. »

Howard pose une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé et souffle. « C'est compliqué. »

« Ça a intérêt à être au moins ça, _compliqué_. » Commente simplement Obadiah quand Howard aurait juste voulu que son ami se taise. « Parce que je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que pourrait penser Tony de tout ça si ce n'était pas _au moins_ un peu compliqué. »

« Tony aime Clint. »

« Peut-être, oui. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aime suffisamment pour comprendre et accepter pourquoi son père le fait passer en premier ? Sans en venir à le détester, s'entend... » Il serre les lèvres et hausse les sourcils, curieux de la défense qu'aura son vis-à-vis.

Howard et Obadiah se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et restent un instant sans rien se dire. Le premier finit par céder. Il pousse un long soupir et détourne le regard pour passer au crible la décoration alentour qu'il connaît par cœur. Il connaît les gros rideaux derrière lesquels Tony a plus d'une fois tenté de se cacher pour lui faire une surprise. Il connaît la grande plante en pot là-bas, dans le coin opposé au canapé, qui est parfois pleine de jouets ou de petits boulons et engrenages précautionneusement oubliés ici pour que Tony ait une excuse pour venir le déranger. Il connaît les cachettes de son fils... et connaît la façon dont il est reçu.

« Pourquoi tu es là, Obadiah ? »

« L'armée voudrait avancer le rendez-vous et que ce soit nous qui nous rendions à la base. »

« Quand ? »

« Demain. On part dans trois bonnes heures, peut-être quatre. Le temps de faire préparer le jet et que tu prépares une vali- »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai promis aux enfants de... »

« Aux enfants ou à Clint ? »

« Aux enfants. » Siffle Stark, touché par les insinuations de son ami.

« Je demandais juste. » Sourit Obadiah, l'air de rien et pourtant si peu innocent. « Mais n'oublies pas que Tony aussi a des sentiments que tu peux blesser. »

« Je sais. »

« Très bien si tu sais. » Celui dont la visite n'était pas attendue hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour. Howard déteste quand il fait ça, quand il agit de façon aussi désinvolte après lui avoir donné deux grosses claques métaphoriques. « Je vais voir Tony, le temps que tu prépares tes affaires. »

« J'ai dit que... » Howard ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, un doigt levé. « J'ai dit non, non ? »

« Tu as dit non. Mais j'ai déjà accepté. »

Le père de Tony se pince l'arête du nez. « Je te déteste. »

« Veille à ce que Tones ne finisse pas par te dire la même chose. »

 

*** *** ***

 

Obadiah entre dans la chambre de Tony sans attendre d'y être invité. Comme avec le père de ce dernier, il se contente de frapper deux petits coups puis fait son entrée. La porte était déjà entrouverte, en plus, lorsqu'il est arrivé et il pouvait entendre que la pièce était occupée avant même d'être arrivé à destination. Les deux jeunes adolescents (ou pas, il n'est pas possible que Clint et Tony aient le même âge) sont allongés sur le lit, aux draps rouges anciennement parfaitement tirés et désormais chiffonnés, un livre ouvert entre eux. L'adulte fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est plus de leur âge de faire ça. En y regardant de plus près, pourtant, Stane comprend qu'il s'est fourvoyé. Ils ne sont pas en train de lire le même livre. Enfin si. Clairement si. Mais Clint est celui qui lit à voix haute, trébuchant sur certains sons et en prononçant mal d'innombrables autres, tandis que Tony les désigne du doigt.

Howard a tellement tort. Ce gamin est une malédiction pour Tony, certainement pas autre chose. Tony accepte de se montrer courtois et civilisé avec un autre enfant de son âge au lieu d'infect et condescendant, un net progrès il va sans dire, mais Tony devrait aussi être en train de jouer, de faire exploser des trucs, d'essayer d'en améliorer d'autres, ou peu importe quoi... il ne devrait pas être en train d'apprendre à lire à un vaurien. Le vaurien le plus chanceux du pays, d'ailleurs.

« Véritable. » Corrige Tony. La patience n'est pas un trait très présent chez Tony. Obadiah soupçonne que ce soit la raison des si nombreux incendies et explosions à son compteur. « Vé-RI-table. »

« Vérrritable. » Répète Clint, en insistant bien sur le R.

« Yay. » Sourit le premier. « Tu gères. »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui avons-nous là. » S'annonce Stane, sans penser à mal.

Les deux compères sursautent tous les deux. Quand le premier tourne la tête vers la voix familière pour s'assurer qu'il a raison, le second se précipite hors du lit pour, à la place, se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre. Tony, plutôt que l'accueillir en grandes pompes comme il le fait usuellement, le foudroie du regard avant d'aller chercher Clint, son nouvel animal de compagnie. Clinton tient davantage du nouveau jouet, d'une nouvelle lubie qu'autre chose. Quand Tony se lassera de lui (et il se lassera) et que Clint retournera au foyer, le pauvre gosse sera détruit... un peu plus encore.

Howard et Edwin ne rendent service à personne en lui gardant ici.

« Clint ? Cli-i-int. » Appelle Tony, une main sur son épaule mais pas plus. « C'est rien. C'est Obie. C'est que Obie. Y va rien te faire. Je te jure qu'il va pas te faire du mal. Il est cool. Pas aussi cool que Jarvis mais personne est aussi cool que lui. » Tony continue de parler. Il essaie d'attirer peu à peu l'attention de la tête blonde. « Mais il est cool comme mon père. Peut-être même encore plus. Encore plus c'est sûr, en fait. »

Les larmes au coin des yeux, ses deux mains fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles, Clint fait disparaître son visage entre ses jambes, son front posé sur ses genoux. Rien de ce qui est dit n'est entendu, ou indistinctement. Coupable, loin d'avoir voulu déclencher cette réaction, Obadiah approche à petits pas. Il décale légèrement Tony, qui gonfle ses joues de mécontentement, et se positionne bien en face du deuxième gamin.

Tony ne s'est pas beaucoup éloigné des deux. Les bras croisés, il regarde Obie essayer de réparer ce qu'il vient de faire. Il ne faut pas prendre Clint par surprise comme ça ! Mais c'est pas comme si Obadiah peut le savoir donc... donc il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il lui en veut un peu quand même. Juste un peu. Obadiah n'a vraiment pas voulu lui faire peur, il est trop gentil pour ça. Et puis il essaie de rassurer Clint, maintenant. Une main posée sur la petite épaule trop osseuse et trop tremblante, Obie frotte doucement son pouce sur le pull de Clint. Elle finit par glisser et s'approcher du visage du petit blond qui n'ouvre plus les yeux.

« Je reviens ! » Crie Tony en sortant en vitesse chercher Jarvis (toujours dans la cuisine, il espère). « Bougez pas ! J'reviens ! »

« Clint, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi. » Prie Obadiah, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et coupable. Il ne répond pas à Tony. A-t-il même prêté attention à ce qui vient d'être dit ? « J'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Calme-toi. Respire. Fais comme moi. » Il inspire un grand coup, de façon exagérée, et croise les doigts pour que ça fonctionne sinon il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Lâ-chchez m-moi. Vou-vous avez pas le dr-dr- »

Quelqu'un arrive en courant et jure quand il les voit. Dieu soit loué ! Ils sont sauvés ! Tony, cependant, n'est pas derrière le nouvel arrivé. Il continue de chercher Edwin. C'est Jarvis qui sera vraiment bien pour calmer Clint. C'est de Jarvis dont Clint a besoin. C'est de Jarvis dont Clint doit avoir besoin. D'une main douce mais ferme, Howard fait reculer son vieil ami pour prendre sa place. Sans dire un mot, il attrape le petit blond dans ses bras et le soulève sans trop de mal. Il va s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils, Clint sur les genoux. La tête du gamin va immédiatement se cacher dans le cou de l'ingénieur qui le berce doucement. Ça prend du temps mais les sanglots de l'enfant finissent par diminuer, à défaut de cesser, et il enroule ses bras autour de Howard, se fondant contre lui.

Tony revient alors. Edwin est derrière lui. Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés et inquiets. Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi long de trouver J', et pourtant. Ils regrettent d'avoir dû laisser Clint seul, en pleine crise, avec Obadiah qui en est justement à l'origine. Edwin espère que ça ne va pas les faire régresser, les faire revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Quand Tony voit la façon dont Howard a réagi, la façon dont son père s'est précipité dans sa chambre sitôt a-t-il entendu sa cavalcade dans les couloirs et les escaliers, la façon dont il rassure doucement Clint, Tony fait immédiatement demi-tour. Il ne veut pas rester là.

« Tony... » Souffle Jarvis, en partant à sa suite. Clint est entre de bonnes mains.

« Là. Tout va bien, Clint. » Répète en boucle Howard. « Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout va bien, mon grand. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'Obadiah. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Recroquevillé sur et contre celui qui le rassure, Clint ne paraît pas entendre ce qu'on lui dit. Ou, s'il l'entend, ça ne semble pas avoir l'effet apaisant escompté. L'enfant continue de trembler, sangloter à l'occasion, dans les bras de Howard. Il essuie ses yeux rouges d'un revers de manche. Ses lèvres tremblotent. Il essaie de prendre sur lui et de se retenir. Howard, lui, continue avec Clint, patient et ne semblant pas pressé de retourner vaquer à ses premières occupations. Et à faire sa valise encore moins.

« Tout est fini. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne ne va laisser quelqu'un te refaire du mal. Jamais. C'est fini. C'est fini, tout ça. »

« Ja-Jacques. Jacques y va... »

« Non. Plus Jacques. Plus jamais Jacques. Plus jamais Buck et plus jamais Carson. »

« Bar-Barney. J-je veux Barney. » Pleure l'enfant, à bout de forces, épuisé. Et sa fatigue n'aide pas à le calmer.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffle alors Howard. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui amener son frère. Ils ne sont même pas certains que Barney soit encore en vie. Peggy et Daniel font des recherches là-dessus, la police également (maintenant que Clint est réapparu) mais aucune trace de Charles Barton, y compris auprès du cirque Carson.

« Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

« Chhhh. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu n'as pas à nous demander pardon. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien du tout. Clint ? Tu peux me regarder, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Pas bien sûr de ce qu'il fait, de s'il faut le faire ou pas, l'air plus désireux de continuer à se cacher dans la veste de Howard que faire réapparaître son visage rougie par les larmes, Clint réapparaît quand même. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, arrachant petit bout de peau par petit bout de peau.

« Aw... Clint... » Souffle l'homme.

 

*** *** ***

 

Lorsque Ana, rentrée du travail, trouve Clint blotti sur le canapé, la tête sur l'épaule de son mari, enroulé dans une couverture, elle comprend qu'elle doit s'inquiéter. Elle s'inquiète, du coup. Elle s'inquiète sur ce qui a pu se produire pour que le petit archer passe outre ses doutes sur les adultes et se sente soudainement plus en sécurité contre son Edwin que seul. Elle s'inquiète d'une possible régression dans les relations entre Clint et les autres occupants du manoir. Elle s'inquiète que, peut-être, Edwin et elle ne soient pas les bons pour lui.

« Bonsoir. » Elle essaie de sourire, l'air de rien, alors qu'elle accroche son manteau et son écharpe au porte-manteau. Elle ne trompe personne, pas même elle.

« Clint a rencontré monsieur Stane. » Répond Edwin. Il connaît assez son épouse pour savoir que c'est la question qu'elle ne sait pas pouvoir poser de peur d'envenimer les choses. Un bras autour des épaules de cet enfant qu'il a appris à adorer, il caresse doucement les cheveux, un peu trop longs désormais, pour attirer son attention. Ça fonctionne. Clint lève ses deux grands yeux bleus vers lui.

« Tu te sens mieux ou tu voudrais qu'Ana te fasse son chocolat chaud magique ? »

« Moi aussi je veux ! » S'écrie Tony, sa tête apparaissant de sous la table de la salle à manger. Une cachette tout à fait normale, oui oui.

La normalité a un tout autre sens, dans l'étrange microcosme du manoir Stark.

Le petit archer n'est pas aussi prompt à se décider que son rassurant compère. Accepter revient à obliger madame Ana à aller faire un chocolat chaud pour lui alors qu'elle pourrait plutôt se reposer après sa journée de travail ! Refuser pourrait la laisser penser qu'il n'aime pas son chocolat chaud ou que ça ne va toujours pas mieux malgré le temps écoulé. Et si on pense qu'il n'aime pas le chocolat chaud d'Ana c'est triste, et si on pense qu'il ne va pas mieux on voudra d'autant plus l'aider et le dorloter. Il ne peut pas prendre plus de dorlotage.

Ana le voit faire la moue contre l'épaule d'Edwin, le cerveau manifestement en train de fonctionner à cent à l'heure. En train de se prendre la tête pour des queues de cerise. Elle se demande ce qui s'est vraiment passé pour que Clint soit aussi mal. Elle sait qu'Obadiah est plus impressionnant à rencontrer que son gringalet d'Edwin (désolé chéri) ou monsieur Stark mais... tout de même !

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, y compris rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer plusieurs chocolats, Howard (quand on parle du loup) descend. Un sac passé sur l'épaule, il passe la tête dans le salon et repère tout ceux qu'il doit repérer. Clint avec Edwin sur le canapé, Tony sous la table.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Maria devrait arriver demain matin mais on sait jamais... je peux vous confier Tony ? » Il demande au couple.

« Comme si j'étais pas toujours confié à eux. » Marmonne Tony, renfrogné, dans son coin. « Le vrai travail de J' c'est d'être mon père ! »

L'homme d'affaires se tourne vers son fils, les yeux ronds et le visage défait. La surprise est lisible sur son visage. Ces remarques d'apparence anodine sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Le problème c'est qu'il les trouve aussi de moins en moins injustifiées. Howard déglutit. Va-t-il finir par trouver moins injuste les vieux reproches d'Obie, d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois ? La réponse lui fait peur. Les réponses ne lui font pas peur. Les réponses ne lui font jamais peur. Il a besoin de réponses. Il aime les réponses. Les réponses c'est le savoir. Savoir c'est pouvoir. Pouvoir c'est réagir et pouvoir réussir. Howard laisse son sac dans l'entrée et pénètre vraiment dans la pièce à vivre principale. Le pas certain, sûr des mots qu'il va dire à son fils, l'homme d'affaire et ingénieur de génie s'approche de la cachette de sa progéniture.

« Tony ? »

« Tu devrais y aller. Tu vas être en retard. »

« C'est marrant, il me semblait que comme c'est mon avion, il pouvait bien attendre mon arrivée. » Rétorque Howard. Il sourit à son fils alors qu'il relève la nappe blanche aux discrètes broderies. Bien qu'il en veuille à son paternel, Tony sourit lui aussi... et reste sous sa table. Il est un peu trop vieux pour ça mais a repris cette habitude depuis l'arrivée de Clint à la maison. « Tu veux bien sortir, mon grand, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne me plaît pas. »

« Tony... » Tony souffle bruyamment et le foudroie du regard. Il se détourne ensuite de son père et recommence tout de suite à faire tourner son tournevis entre ses doigts en essayant de ne pas le faire tomber. Ce n'est pas si facile. « À mon retour on fera quelque chose rien que tous les deux, si tu veux. »

« Nan, on le f'ra pas. »

« Je m'y engage. »

Accroupi en face de la table, une main posée par terre pour s'équilibrer, Howard se sent idiot.

« On le fera quand même pas. Tu promets pas pour la première fois et on l'a jamais fait. » Il hausse les épaules. « Et j'veux pas... je veux pas que tu veuilles de moi, que tu veuilles être avec moi pour que tu te sentes pas coupable de préférer Clint. »

Ses sourcils se froncent. « Je ne préfère pas Clint. »

« Tout le monde préfère Clint. »

Howard passe une main sur son visage et souffle. Il ne pensait pas que sa phrase à propos de son avion qui peut bien l'attendre soit aussi à-propos. Résigné, il s'assoit par terre. Ça lui fera moins mal au dos.

« C'est... c'est plus facile avec Clint. »

« Ouais... parce que tu le préfères. » Tony tourne les yeux vers lui et hausse les épaules.

« Parce que je sais ce dont il a besoin et ce qu'il aimerait mais n'ose pas demander. Parce que c'est plus facile de comprendre Clint que de te comprendre toi. »

Tony grogne entre ses dents. La réponse ne le réconforte pas des masses. « Tu veux jamais être avec moi. C'est normal que tu sais pas. »

« Je suppose que je te délaisse un petit peu trop. » Murmure Howard. « Je suis désolé. »

« Nan tu l'es pas. »

« Veux-tu bien cesser de savoir mieux que moi ce que je pense, Anthony ? Tu es un génie, pas un télépathe. »

« Je peux être les deux si je veux. »

OK. Ça commence, de l'avis de Howard, à frôler l'absurde. Ça ne fait pas longtemps mais il perd déjà patience à force de se heurter au mur que son fils érige entre eux deux. Il ordonne sèchement à Tony de cesser de faire l'enfant (« Je suis un enfant ») et de sortir de sous cette maudite table afin qu'ils puissent parler comme il faut. Le ton monte. L'un insiste et l'autre persiste. L'autre se braque quand l'un s'énerve. Edwin et Clint les regardent de leur place. Le premier passe doucement mais distraitement une main dans les cheveux du second, qui paraît inquiet de la tournure que prend la conversation entre les deux Stark. Ses aides absentes, posées sur la table du salon, ne l'empêchent pas de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Tony... »

« Non. »

« Sors d'ici tout de suite. Je ne le répéterai pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. Donc sors de sous cette... »

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu le répètes ! »

Du salon, Edwin rit doucement, pas étonné par la répartie du jeune monsieur Stark, puis répète ce qui s'est passé pour que Clint soit aussi dans l'affaire. Howard, lui, recule un peu. Il ne s'y attendait pas, lui, à cette réponse. Il ne reste pas longtemps à distance, recommence à avancer et insiste malgré tout. Tony, pourtant, persiste et signe : il ne va pas bouger, même pas en rêve.

« Je ne te décevrai pas. »

« Ouais. » Tony n'en croit rien. « Si. »

« Est-ce que tu peux, s'il-te-plaît, sortir de sous la table pour que je puisse te dire au revoir ? »

Le regard désabusé de Tony appuie complètement les dires de Obadiah, tout à l'heure, dans le bureau. Ça lui fend le cœur. Parce que les mises en garde de Edwin, il ne les a jamais écoutées. Parce que les réflexions anodines de son vieil ami, il a toujours cru qu'elles n'étaient que ça, des réflexions anodines. Parce qu'il ne compte plus le nombre de regards déçus lancés par sa femme quand elle les voyait si distants l'un de l'autre. Parce que Tony, aussi génial et intelligent, ne le croit pas.

Tony ne croit pas que son propre père puisse l'aimer ou être capable de lui consacrer du temps.

« Bordel, je t'aime, Tony. »

« Langage. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : Panic Station - - - Muse
> 
> Si vous avez la moindre question (pour ce chapitre ou même pour plus tard, hein !), la moindre remarque, fin le moindre truc, quoi, n'hésitez surtout, surtout pas ! Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre, après tout :) ! Surtout que je me sens (et suis) encore nouvelle sur le fandom Marvel !
> 
> J'ai une page facebook sur laquelle je poste une fois par jour une fanfic (souvent anglaise ; très souvent avec Clint) ; où je poste également de extraits d'OS à venir (il y en a une paire Avengers / AoS) ; éventuellement aussi des extraits du prochain chapitre (très probable, même) etc. etc.  
> Une playlist spotify est également disponible (le lien est sur la page) pour cette fic, dans la mesure où tous les titres de chapitres sont des titres de musique :D
> 
> A bientôt ! :D
> 
> Skayt


	12. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Voilà donc le chapitre 12, tout beau tout chaud. Comme quoi tout est possible, hein (bon, remercions quand même tous les orages qu'il y a eu par chez moi et qui ont fait péter la box et m'ont donc coupé des joies d'internet). Le chapitre 13 est d'ores et déjà terminé (et super Lili l'a même déjà corrigé).   
> Le chapitre 14 est en bonne voie (il faut juste que j'arrive à me décoller des Sims). Pour qui me suivent sur facebook et ont vu le lien vers la playlist spotify, il y aura quelques modifications car de nombreux chapitres se sont ajoutés entre temps (certains passages sont beaucoup plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais) OOPSIE :D
> 
> Il y a, toujours, un risque de spoilers ; notamment sur les films et les séries Marvel ! Pas actuellement, à part peut-être quelques menues références à la série Marvel - Agent Carter
> 
> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui corrige ce chapitre, telle la Lili-ninja qu'elle ne prétend pas être (mais elle est quand même); et à chocobi6 de moi laisser parler toute seule quand j'ai mes doutes à la schtroumpf et mes lubies à encore plus schtroumpfantes et schtroumpfées

**Novembre 1984**

 

Assise près de la cheminée éteinte, dans le grand fauteuil que tous les occupants du manoir ont coutume de se disputer, un livre entre les mains, Ana n'avance pas dans sa lecture. Une heure qu'elle est installée et elle n'a pas lu un chapitre, son esprit à des lieues de Hurlevent. Elle n'est pas sereine. Elle est même inquiète. Très inquiète et pleine de doutes. Malgré les semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis son arrivée, voire les mois maintenant, Clint ne semble pas mieux. Si. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte. Il semble mieux mais ils partent de tellement loin, il faut dire. Ils sont encore si loin de ce que ça devrait être.

Un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas être si renfermé sur lui-même ; même un enfant timide et anxieux. Personne ne devrait avoir à ce point l'impression que sa présence et sa seule existence sont un calvaire pour ceux qui l'entourent. Madame Jarvis quand elle entend un petit rire depuis la salle à manger, où Clint et Tony se sont installés pour bricoler (elle soupçonne Clint de surtout passer son temps à regarder Tony essayer de fabriquer une machine qui peut rouler toute seule) – se dit que tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu. _Peut-être_. De là où Ana est installée, elle voit les cheveux noirs d'Anthony dépasser du dossier de la chaise. Aucun cheveux blonds à l'horizon, cependant.

Elle referme son livre et tend l'oreille, curieuse de savoir de quoi peuvent parler les deux jeunes. Ana soupire lorsqu'elle reconnaît seulement le débit ultra rapide et les mots parfaitement articulés du fils de Maria et Howard. Clint parle encore si peu. Trop peu. Il ose à peine prendre la parole devant eux, pas encore certain d'être autorisé à rappeler sa présence irritante.

« Nous pouvons passer à table, si vous voulez. » Invite Edwin, quittant la cuisine pour cette annonce.

« Si on veut pas ? » Demande le jeune Stark, un tournevis entre les dents.

« Pas d'outil dans la bouche, Tony. » Soupire Jarvis. « Et même si vous ne voulez pas vous venez manger. »

« Alors faut pas dire « si vous voulez » si si on veut ou pas ça change rien. »

Son interlocuteur roule des yeux. « A table, Anthony. »

« Houuu, il utilise mon prénom en entier. » Tony sourit à Clint qui le fixe, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Ça veut dire que ça rigole plus. »

Le repas se passe bien. Il traîne en longueur et s'éternise malgré tout. Tony semble s'être fait une mission de poser le plus de questions impossibles à Edwin, parfaitement conscient que l'autre homme se lassera le premier et finira par l'envoyer paître d'une manière qui amusera (bien que ça ne soit pas le but premier) le jeune Stark. Ana, cependant, se concentre davantage sur le couvert le plus récent. Clint commence juste à ne plus regarder partout autour de lui pendant les repas. Il arrive seulement à se dire que rien de mauvais ne va lui arriver. C'est tellement injuste. Un gamin de son âge ne devrait pas être aussi inquiet et conscient de son environnement. Le petit blond, assis à table, à côté de Tony et tout près de Edwin, détonne encore dans le décor de la cuisine. Moins, ceci dit, et c'est déjà une petite victoire. Victoire qu'elle ne sait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ça ne devrait pas en être une. De sa fourchette, Clinton balade ses pommes de terre et sa viande dans son assiette. La nourriture voyage toujours trop dès lors où elle est dans celle de Clint.

« Clint ? » Elle l'appelle. « Tout va bien ? »

Il hoche la tête. Tony regarde son voisin et sourit.

« Tu peux laisser si t'as plus faim. »

Le jeune archer la regarde, gêné et coupable en même temps. La nourriture ne se gaspille pas. Il faut finir son assiette. Monsieur Jarvis a déjà fait attention à ne pas trop le servir au départ donc il n'a pas d'excuse. Clint sait que ce n'est pas vrai et a tort de penser comme ça. Il sait, au fond, vraiment au fond, qu'ici est un endroit sûr et sécurisé. Les repas ne manquent jamais. Ils n'ont pas _encore_ manqué. Ça ne veut rien dire pour l'avenir. Carson aussi c'était bien au début. Au début. C'est faux. Carson ça n'a jamais été bien. Carson ça a toujours été horrible. Ça a juste empiré avec le temps. Les coups, au début, il n'y en avait pas. C'est après que c'est venu. Ça peut être pareil ici.

Le problème c'est que les Jarvis ont l'air si gentils. Et les Stark aussi, même si ils font un petit peu plus peur.

« Ne te force pas. » Lui dit Edwin à son tour. « Le but n'est pas que tu sois malade pendant la nuit. »

Clint le regarde avec attention, cherchant un soupçon de mensonge ou de fourberie. Il n'en trouve rien. C'est drôle de voir comme Clint est toujours plus disposé à le regarder lui plutôt qu'Ana ou Maria. Seuls Howard et Tony ont su sortir du lot. C'est étrange de constater que, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, les premiers adultes auxquels Clint ose faire confiance sont Howard et Edwin au lieu de Ana ou Maria. Hawkeye essaie de sourire. Il est si maladroit que c'est attachant (Tony marmonne d'ailleurs généralement que c'est de la triche parce que lui peut pas rivaliser avec ça).

« Oh... »

Tony se tortille sur sa chaise. Les deux adolescents, aussi bonne soit leur entente, ne se connaissent pas encore sur le bout des doigts. Il y a beaucoup de choses, chez l'un comme chez l'autre, qui sont encore inconnues aux yeux de leur vis-à-vis. Il échappe donc à Clint que Tony a quelque chose d'apparemment important à dire aux Jarvis.

Apparemment. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Avec Tony un « j'ai plus de boulons et mon fer à souder est cassé » est au même niveau d'importance que « Edwin, y a le feu à mon lit ».

Quand ils voient le pouce de Clint commencer à gratter l'intérieur du coude de son bras opposé, Ana et Edwin se regardent et se mettent silencieusement d'accord.

« Tu viens, mon cœur ? » Lui murmure Ana, à l'oreille. Le plus petit sursaute sur sa chaise et tique d'inconfort. Clint se tourne vers elle et serre sa fourchette plus fort. C'est un piège ou... ? Oui. C'est forcément un piège. Où pourraient-ils aller ? « On va tirer un peu ? Tu veux ? »

Il la regarde, les yeux pétillant d'envie. Ses yeux pétillent toujours lorsqu'il est question de tir à l'arc. Il ne peut plus en faire aussi souvent qu'avant. Les Jarvis préfèrent qu'un adulte soit présent quand il l'utilise, pour « superviser » soi-disant, bien qu'ils n'y connaissent rien. Daniel, lorsque Edwin leur a parlé, à Peggy et lui, de Clint et son arc s'est inquiété des souvenirs qui pourraient remonter. Le tir n'ayant, de ce qu'il entend, jamais été associé à des moments joyeux. Tout va bien pour l'instant. Edwin comme Ana touchent du bois et croisent les doigts pour que ça continue comme ça. Le petit Barton, ses problèmes vis-à-vis de son assiette encore bien remplie aux oubliettes, descend de sa chaise et accepte de la suivre. Il est plus à l'aise avec Edwin mais ne contredira personne.

Surtout si c'est pour aller tirer dans le parc !

« Tony ? » L'invite presque tout de suite après celui qui reste.

Tony grimace à son tour et gesticule, mal à l'aise.

« Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais et hésite à me dire ? »

Jarvis sourit, encourageant, au fils unique des Stark. Anthony ne doit pas hésiter à lui parler. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas que Tony puisse hésiter à lui parler. Toutes craintes qu'il peut avoir sont infondées (du moins... Edwin l'espère). Depuis le temps qu'il s'occupe de lui, Edwin ne pensait pas que l'enfant puisse un jour hésiter à dire quelque chose. Il se souvient encore un peu trop bien du jour où Tony a expliqué par A+B à Hope Pym qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et devrait se sentir honorée qu'il daigne perdre de son temps pour lui dire tout ça (Jarvis se souvient aussi de la tête de Hank et Howard tout le reste de la soirée et du froid glacial qui s'en était suivi).

La moitié des occupants initiaux de la table sont maintenant absents. Clint est loin et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse savoir ce qui sera dit dans la cuisine. Tony, pourtant, s'obstine à garder le silence malgré son envie de parler. C'est comme s'il avait peur que tout ce qu'il puisse dire soit retenu contre Clint plus tard. Tony est plus discret et moins capricieux depuis l'arrivée de son nouveau compère au manoir. Il n'est plus tout seul et s'est trouvé une nouvelle mission : protéger Clint envers et contre tout, y compris de dangers imaginaires. Maria aime ce changement. Elle culpabilise moins de laisser si souvent son fils derrière, pas vraiment seul mais toujours un peu. Elle aime d'autant plus ça que son mari se montre aussi plus présent pour Tony, qu'il se rapproche peu à peu de leur enfant, grâce au petit blondinet.

Une seule présence peut changer tellement de choses !

« Clint va... y va pas avoir d'ennuis, hein ? Peu importe ce que je dis, on le garde et tout ? »

« Oui, Tony. » Sourit Jarvis. « Clint reste à la maison. Que veux-tu me dire ? »

« Clint se prend pour un écureuil. »

Le majordome fronce les sourcils. Il a l'impression que ce qu'il entend devrait être facile, qu'une fois qu'il connaîtra le sens derrière ces mots il se traitera d'idiot pour ne pas y être arrivé seul, mais pourtant non... ce n'est pas clair.

« Il... il fait des réserves. » S'explique Tony. « Mais il est plus efficace que les vrais écureuils parce qu'il oublie pas où sont ses cachettes, tu vois ? Et que si il oubliait on se retrouverait pas avec pleins de petits chênes et tout partout parce qu'il plante pas des glands. Il plante rien, il planque juste. Je pense pas qu'il plante. Clint a pas l'air du genre jardinier et... »

« Tony... »

Tony lève les yeux vers lui, fronce les sourcils et finit par sourire. « Focus ? »

« Focus, oui. »

À son tour, à croire qu'il était écrit que ce repas serait un fiasco d'un bout à l'autre, Edwin pose couteau et fourchette dans son assiette puis la repousse dans un soupir las. Il était le dernier à encore avoir une chance de pouvoir la finir. C'est fini, maintenant. Son appétit est parti aussi vite que Tony a dévié de son sujet initial. Une question le taraude. Plusieurs questions le taraudent, pour être honnête. Comment Tony a su pour les cachettes de nourriture de Clint ? Comment Ana et lui ont-ils pu ne rien soupçonner ? Quels idiots ils ont été ! Avec un gamin tel que Clint, c'était presque obligé qu'il penserait à sauver de la nourriture pour les mauvais jours.

« Tu pourrais me les montrer ? »

« Je les connais pas toutes. » Admet Tony d'un haussement d'épaules. « J'pense pas que je les connais toutes. »

« Je verrais directement avec lui, alors. » Edwin lui sourit. « Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Tony. C'était important que je le sache. C'est important pour Clint. »

« Il est vraiment foutu, hein ? » Le nez froncé, l'enfant pose la question alors qu'il en connaît la réponse.

« Oui. » Souffle l'adulte. « Mais tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que Clint était un grille-pain et que tout se répare ? Avec du temps... on peut l'aider. »

Tony déglutit et hoche la tête. Il n'aime pas ça. Ne pas comprendre tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de Hawkeye. Ne pas savoir comment aider à le réparer. Non, il n'aime pas ça. Il se sent inutilement inutile (ce qui pourrait bien être le but de se sentir inutile).

« Fin, parfois, le grille-pain est vraiment trop cassé pour être réparé. »

« Ne pensons pas à ça. »

 

*** *** ***

 

Après avoir tiré une petite vingtaine de minutes, Clint revient plus détendu. Il redonne son vieil arc du cirque et ses nouvelles flèches à Ana sans qu'elle ait à lui demander, contrairement aux premières fois. La paire d'yeux bleus la suit néanmoins jusqu'à ce que son outil soit rangé et hors de vue. L'enfant a l'air nettement plus détendu qu'à table, devant cette assiette pleine dont il n'arrive pas à venir à bout. Clint a remarqué qu'elles sont moins remplies que les premiers jours mais il n'y arrive quand même toujours pas. Plus détendu aussi que quand il était dans la salle à manger, à « bricoler » avec Tony. Heureusement qu'il a encore son arc. Il en a besoin pour évacuer son surplus d'émotion et recouvrer un soupçon de calme.

Le petit Hawkeye est envoyé dans sa chambre, à l'étage, pour faire les exercices que lui a donnés son professeur. Tony est encore en bas, toujours en train d'envahir la pièce à vivre principale de ses outils, écrous et vis. Ils devront vite aller chercher Clint pour qu'il ne se sente pas mis à l'écart.

Edwin a tôt fait d'expliquer à son épouse ce que Tony lui a appris. Elle ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir navré. Elle se pince l'arête du nez et secoue la tête.

« On doit lui dire quelque chose. » Ana souffle du bout des lèvres.

« Je sais. » On soupire, défaitiste. « Faut savoir comment. On va le braquer et lui faire peur si on ne s'y prend pas comme il faut. Et on sait comment il réagit lorsqu'il a peur. »

« Je sais... »

Ana voit son mari dans un piteux état. La tête basse et les poings serrés, il culpabilise d'avoir eu besoin de Tony pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passe avec leur petit Clint. Il a peur aussi de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il faut et lui provoquer une crise d'angoisse supplémentaire, dans le meilleur des cas. Ils sont trois à être trop conscient que rien ne peut leur garantir que Clint n'essaiera pas de s'enfuir d'ici si il sent le vent tourner. Howard et Tony semblent magnifiquement aveugle de ce fait. Ana s'approche de Edwin et le prend dans ses bras. Contrit, il sourit.

« Je vais le chercher... » Décide-t-il finalement, quittant à contrecœur l'étreinte. « Tu peux lui préparer un chocolat chaud, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« A moi aussi ! » Crie Tony depuis son atelier.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » Réprimande Edwin. Qu'il est difficile de s'occuper à la fois de Clint et Tony, dont les besoins et les attentes sont pratiquement opposés.

« Avec de la chantilly. » S'amuse l'enfant. Les yeux rivés sur le majordome, il l'observe. Il regarde ses mimiques, ses yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites, sa bouche qui forme plus qu'une fine ligne et qui essaie de masquer un sourire amusé. L'impatience aussi, on dirait, pressé de monter chercher Clint malgré ses doutes.

« Le mot magique... » Soupire Jarvis, que trop conscient que Tony s'amuse de lui.

« Abracadabra. »

« Tony... »

« S'il-te-plaît Ana, la meilleure du monde. »

« Pas besoin d'en faire trop, non plus. »

Sur ces derniers mots ajoutés d'un ton défaitiste, Edwin monte. Il s'arrête devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre du jeune archer. Après avoir frappé trois coups, pour annoncer son arrivée, il entre. Jarvis trouve l'enfant assis devant son bureau, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Parfois, Clint pose ses pieds sur un tiroir ouvert, ou s'installe en tailleur sur son siège, ou se trouve sur son bureau, les pieds sur le fauteuil et ses affaires sur ses genoux, ou encore, en des occasions de plus en plus ponctuelles, sous le meuble. Pas aujourd'hui, on dirait. Aujourd'hui, Clint est affalé sur le bureau. Un bras tendu sur son livre de cours, la tête posée à-même les pages, le blondinet fait taper le bout de son stylo sur le cahier grand ouvert en face de lui. Edwin arrive derrière lui. Il n'essaie pas d'être discret, au contraire. Il toussote même une fois avant de l'appeler.

« Clinton ? »

Clint sursaute quand même puis le regarde penaud. « J'ai essayé. Promis. Mais je... je comprends pas. »

« Tu peux venir nous demander de l'aide dès que tu as du mal. » Lui rappelle Edwin.

« Vous avez dit d'aller en haut pour travailler. Je savais pas si j'avais le droit de... de descendre. »

« Tu avais le droit, Clint. Tu as toujours le droit de sortir de ta chambre, sauf si nous te disons clairement que tu ne peux pas. D'accord ? »

Clint dodeline la tête. D'accord, oui. Il va essayer de ne pas oublier et d'y croire.

« Tu descends avec moi ? Il y a quelque chose dont Ana et moi voudrions te parler. » L'air détendu du petit se fait la belle. Son regard se fait aussitôt paniqué. Mauvais signe. C'est mauvais signe. C'est très mauvais signe. Très très mauvais. « Rien de grave, mon grand, je te promets. » Clint ouvre la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais s'abstient (s'il est déjà en fâcheuse posture, autant ne pas l'envenimer plus encore). Edwin ferme le livre d'exercices et le cahier et les garde en main. « Après on regardera tes exercices tous les deux, si tu veux. »

« Je vais pas devoir retourner au foyer ? »

« Non. Sauf si tu ne veux pas rester ici. »

« Si ! Je... j'aime bien être ici. J'aim-j'aime bien. » L’aveu est qu'un murmure.

Edwin initie le mouvement et Clint le suit, l'angoisse lui tordant le ventre et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Malgré l'assurance de monsieur Jarvis qu'il ne va pas devoir partir... il n'oublie pas que les promesses n'ont pas toujours beaucoup de valeur. Juste celle qu'on leur accorde, et il ne leur en donne pas beaucoup. Elles ont trop souvent été brisées. Il s'en souvient. Papa et Jacques les premiers, Buck et Barney... on a toujours dit qu'il était stupide mais il se souvient de ça !

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous montrer toutes tes cachettes, mon grand ? »

« Le mot magique... » Grommelle Tony, dans son coin. Personne l'écoute.

Le visage de Clint se décompose. Ce n'est pas la panique qui prend le dessus, cette fois, mais la résignation. Les yeux tournés vers les adultes, l'enfant éteint ses aides et, prudemment, les retire pour aller les poser sur le bord du bahut. Ana le regarde tristement s'exécuter. Edwin se détourne de la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Ils veulent aller prendre ce petit cœur dans les bras, le serrer pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Le protéger de ce monde sans pitié qui l'a déjà que trop fait souffrir. Ils ne peuvent pas. Clint refuse les étreintes lorsqu'il n'est pas dans un état de détresse avancé. Aussi mal soit-il, ce n'est pas encore à ce point pour l'instant.

Tony, son mug de chocolat (et de chantilly) dans les mains, approche.

« Clint ? » Chuchote Jarvis, qui se baisse à son niveau. « On ne va rien te faire. Pas aujourd'hui, pas un autre jour, jamais. On ne te frappera jamais. Je te le promets. »

Le forain pince les lèvres. Son regard se fait d'un coup beaucoup plus dur. Le gamin du cirque est là. L'enfant, un peu trop petit pour son âge, qui ose défier les grands. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, mais ce n'est pas sans faille.

« Vous avez toujours menti. »

« Quand ? »

« P-pas vous mais... les gens. Les autres gens ils ont toujours menti. »

Ana se détourne et expire lentement. C'est trop. Si Edwin angoissait d'anticipation, il semble mieux le gérer maintenant qu'il est lancé... elle c'est l'inverse. Elle regarde Tony qui la fixe, elle, plutôt que Edwin ou Clint, la tête penchée sur le côté et des moustaches de chocolat autour de la bouche. Elle doit faire quelque chose pour se sentir moins inutile. Madame Jarvis s'approche de la table, saisit le mug posé sur les dessous de verre installés par Tony quand il a décidé qu'aujourd'hui c'était au rez-de-chaussée qu'il voulait rester, et va l'amener au petit archer. Hawkeye la regarde, sourit d'un côté pour la remercier, n'y touche pas. C'est encore trop chaud. Il n'est pas fan des boissons trop chaudes, sauf en pleine nuit lorsqu'il est encore à trois quart endormi et ne se souvient pas que « fumée au-dessus de la tasse = chaud, chaud, chaud ».

« Clint ? Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à venir nous chercher pour nous le dire. Ou le dire à Tony si tu n'oses pas venir vers nous. »

S'appuyer autant sur Tony n'est pas un bon plan sur le long terme. Ni sur le moyen terme, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête. À court terme, c'est pourtant le seul qui s'offre à eux et fait l'affaire. Anthony est le seul à avoir la totale (ou presque totale... toujours plus qu'eux, en tout cas) confiance de Clint. Monsieur Stark se positionne étonnamment bien, lui aussi, c'est vrai, mais comme l'a fait remarquer Peggy, Howard est à peine un adulte. Et a perdu quelques précieux points de sympathie suite à la rencontre avec Obadiah Stane.

Heureusement pour eux, Tony adore Clint.

« Même en dehors des repas ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous dire que tu as faim lorsque nous sommes tous à table. »

Clint secoue la tête. Pas faux.

« Mais les courses... »

« Ne pense pas à ça. Ce n'est pas ton problème, ni celui de Tony. » Edwin s'empresse d'ajouter, préférant prendre les devants et ne pas entendre la réflexion du plus jeune Stark. « La faim c'est fini. Je t'assure que tu ne seras jamais frappé et jamais non plus privé de nourriture. De dessert, peut-être. De sortie, peut-être, quand tu seras plus grand et si tu veux encore être avec nous mais jamais, _jamais_ , peu importe les bêtises que tu pourras faire tout seul ou avec l'aide de Tony... jamais on te privera de nourriture. Tu auras toujours quelque chose dans ton assiette et le ventre rempli. »

Clint serre les lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, Edwin voit presque ses neurones surchauffer à la recherche de l'embrouille. « Et envoyé au lit sans manger à cause d'une bêtise. »

« Non. Jamais. » Intervient à son tour Ana. À son niveau, une main posée sur son épaule, elle sourit lorsque Clint prend une gorgée de sa boisson, à présent plus tiède qu'autre chose, et en garde lui aussi de petites moustaches. « Est-ce que tu serais rassuré si on laissait une boîte de biscuits dans le tiroir de ton bureau ? Comme ça, quand tu as faim, tu es sûr d'avoir quelque chose. Et si jamais elle est vide, ou si la date est passée... »

« C'est pas grave, ça. » S'empresse de rassurer Clint, en la regardant les yeux ronds. « C'est... »

« Si jamais elle est vide ou la date passée... » Reprend-elle avec un doux sourire. « On la remplace et c'est tout. Aussi simple que ça. Tu te sentirais mieux si on faisait comme ça. »

« Clint ? » Jarvis l'appelle. Il attend de voir le regard perçant planté sur ses lèvres pour continuer. « On veut vraiment que tu restes avec nous. Ici. Et pour longtemps, si tu veux bien. »

Ils comptaient lui en parler un peu plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard ? Dans ces eaux-là, en tous cas. Ana et lui pensaient attendre encore avant de parler de ça avec Clint, et ne s'imaginaient pas que Tony serait derrière eux, en train de les écouter avec plus d'attention qu'il en a lorsqu'il regarde un film.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. On... On veut juste que tu sois au courant qu'on aimerait que tu vives longtemps avec nous. »

« Longtemps ? »

« Longtemps pour toujours ? »

Le plus jeune perd ses couleurs quand, derrière, ils entendent presque Tony applaudir.

« Clint ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Non. N-non. » Il recule d'un pas. De deux pas. D'un troisième pour être sûr. « F-v-vous pouvez... pour... quoi ? »

La petite tête blonde file reposer son mug encore pratiquement plein. Il s'essuie ensuite les yeux d'un revers de manche aussi agacé qu'à l'accoutumée et fait demi-tour en courant. Les Jarvis, qui s'étaient tous les deux baissés pour être au même niveau que le troisième, se remettent debout, défaits. Ils... ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction. Ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'attendaient mais ce n'était pas ça. Ils se tournent vers Tony, que Clint vient de dépasser. Le jeune Stark, sa tasse vide (elle !) pendouille au bout de l'index de sa main gauche, les regarde.

« Ça... aurait pu être pire. »

Edwin souffle et ses épaules s'affaissent.

« Merci, Tony. »

« Vous m'auriez demandé j'aurais pu dire qu'il allait flipper sa race à l'idée que vous vouliez l'adopter. »

« Langage, Tony. » Reprend, par pur réflexe, Jarvis.

« Mais vous voulez vraiment l'adopter ? Genre... ça serait Clinton Jarvis et tout le bazar ou c'est une façon de parler, un truc « d'adulte et tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, Tony » ? » L’enthousiasme de Tony est rafraîchissant après la réaction catastrophique de Clint. Le majordome confirme d'un signe de tête. « Cooooool. Je peux finir son choco ? Y va plus le finir, maintenant. Si ? »

 

*** *** ***

 

Debout entre Ana et son père, Tony écoute attentivement les explications de leur guide, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a encore dix minutes de ça. Il y a dix minutes, Tony avait le nez en l'air et calculait le nombre de dalles présentes au plafond puis essayait de déterminer leur nombre total dans le musée, considérant qu'il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de salles et de si elles ont la même superficie (mais il est parti du principe que oui). Un petit coup de coude de la part de son père l'a rappelé à l'ordre et il a recommencé à faire semblant que la période _je m'en fous_ du peintre _j'en ai rien à carrer_ est ce qui l'intéresse le plus au monde ( _spoiler alert_  : nope).

Moins intéressé, et moins bon comédien que son comparse, Clint s'éloigne de quelques pas pour regarder les autres tableaux devant lesquels leur guide est passé sans regarder. Ses ongles qui grattent énergiquement sa peau n'indiquent pas nécessairement qu'il a un soucis et se sent mal à l'aise. Ça occupe surtout ses mains, ses doigts et son esprit. De temps en temps, il frotte son oreille contre son épaule. Les aides font un petit peu mal et le dérangent. Mais ce sont celles que monsieur Stark a essayé de faire juste pour lui et il doit en être reconnaissant... donc il se tait et est reconnaissant.

Clint fait un bond, apeuré, lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule de manière inattendue. Il écarquille les yeux à la vue du gardien qui l'a stoppé net dans son observation. Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Si ? Non... ou en fait si ? Certainement que si, sauf qu'il ne sait pas quoi parce qu'il est trop bête pour le savoir. L'enfant ouvre la bouche et ne dit rien. Trop bête. Beaucoup trop bête. Il ne doit pas parler ou ça sera encore pire. Ou on va se moquer.

« Alors, petit ? » L'adulte attend un peu. « T'as entendu ce que j'ai demandé ? »

On lui a posé une question ? Le gardien lui a posé une question ? Tout à sa panique, Clint n'a pas fait attention qu'on lui parlait. Il respire de plus en plus vite. Il panique de plus en plus fort. Monsieur Jarvis et madame Ana ne vont pas vouloir le garder, quand ils vont s'apercevoir qu'il s'attire des ennuis partout où il va. Il va être renvoyé au foyer. Tout seul. Sans Barney et sans Tony et sans personne.

Sans Barney.

Il l'a abandonné, Barney. Il mérite d'être tout seul. Quel genre de petit frère abandonne son frère comme ça ? Un monstre. Et un monstre très très stupide.

« Clint ! » Appelle-t-on de derrière. Jarvis et Stark arrivent en vitesse, Edwin en tête du cortège. Le plus âgé, et le plus concerné, se précipite vers celui qu'il vient d'appeler et étreint le petit blond sans y penser. Un oubli, le temps d'un fugace instant, que l'enfant craint les contacts inopportuns.

« Par-r-don. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon grand. Ce n'est rien. » Il souffle tout près de son oreille, une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est rien. »

Le jeune archer sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Il sait que ce n'est pas rien, ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis, il sait qu'il n'est pas grand, bien au contraire. Tony est plus grand que lui et Tony est petit pour son âge. Lui est plus vieux que Tony. Il est plus vieux et ça devrait être lui qui le protège et le rassure. Il est tellement nul. Pas étonnant que monsieur et madame Jarvis ne voudront plus de lui.

« Ne t'éloigne pas comme ça, Clint, s'il-te-plaît. On ne veut pas te perdre. » Hawkeye le regarde avec deux grands yeux perdus, sa tête s'enfonce dans ses épaules. Edwin déglutit. « Je... je ne vais pas te frapper. »

L'agent, toujours à proximité tant qu'il n'a pas le fin mot de l'histoire, et méfiant à cause de la réaction du gamin, s'approche de nouveau et rappelle sa présence au groupe d'un toussotement absolument pas gêné. Il s'adresse à Clint, après un regard méprisant et rempli de jugement adressé à Jarvis.

« Tu veux venir avec moi, _Clint_? On va prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui se passe. »

Edwin, pas resté aveugle au regard lancé sur lui, se soulage. Il se désole aussi que Clint ne soit jamais tombé sur quelqu'un comme ça, de bien intentionné, avant d'arriver avec eux. Clint s'enfonce dans l'étreinte de monsieur Jarvis.

« VeuX pas parti'. S'il-s'il-vous-plaît. » Il souffle, tout bas. « Je... veux pas parti'. »

Le deuxième jeune du groupe a un sourire qui monte, qui monte, qui va jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ana et Howard se lancent un regard en coin et, si leur plaisir est moins flagrant et explosif, n'en est pas moins réel et présent. L'agent se méprend cependant encore et contacte un collègue en renfort. À l'entente du grésillement et des voix indistinctes qui sortent du talkie-walkie, Clint panique encore plus.

« Reter 'vec vous. 'sieu' J' ? »

Jarvis a mal d'entendre Clinton avoir encore tellement de mal à parler et communiquer avec les autres lorsqu'il est inquiet et que ses émotions prennent le dessus. Il le serre dans ses bras un peu plus fort et lui baise la tempe. Il attend le moment où Tony ou Howard essaieront de s'en mêler eux aussi.

« Tu vas rester avec nous, mon grand. Personne ne te fera partir de force. On t'aime tous. On t'aime tous beaucoup trop. »

« Vous m'aim-ez ? »

« Bien sûr. Et beaucoup. » Jarvis le serre fort, fort, si fort, et sent le corps qui tremble dans ses bras et qui essaie de se rapprocher encore. « Tu es mon fils, Clint... si tu veux bien. »

« Pa' disait que j'étais pas son fils. »

« Il ne méritait pas un petit garçon aussi formidable. »

Clint sourit. « T'aime aussi. »

Tony recule. D'un pas d'abord, de plusieurs ensuite. Il s'approche d'abord spontanément d'Ana, toute proche, pour ne pas rester seul puis essaie plutôt avec son père. Abasourdi par la démarche, Howard passe un bras autour des épaules de son fils qui le regarde avec surprise. Il sourit au plus jeune qui lui répond de la même manière, ravi mais le regard quand même toujours attiré par Edwin et Clint. Jarvis a la gorge nouée, les mots qui manquent et les yeux qui brillent. Il retient des larmes de joie, Clint dans les bras, une main toujours derrière la petite tête blonde posée contre lui. Le majordome continue à le serrer, et plus fort encore quand les bras du plus jeune se ferment autour de lui dans une maigre tentative de réconfort.

« 'solé. » S'excuse Clint, d'un sourire tordu par la maladresse. « Je voulais pas dire mal. »

« Non. Tu... tu n'as rien dit de mal. » Souffle quant à lui Edwin. « Rien du tout. »

Discrètement, Howard invite, d'un signe de tête Tony, à s'éloigner des trois autres. Ils peuvent poursuivre la visite par leurs propres moyens (ou avec le guide s'ils le chapardent aux Jarvis) et les laisser savourer ce moment.

« Mon dieu... si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon grand. »

Hawkeye, le nez niché dans le cou d'Edwin, ferme les yeux et sourit d'aise. Il respire mieux. Il n'a pas dit quelque chose de totalement bête, on dirait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du chapitre : Crazy Little Ting Called Love – - - Queen


	13. Suit and Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Aurais-je enfin trouvé un semblant de rythme entre les chapitres ? A voir si ça dure, donc, héhé :)
> 
> Il y a, toujours, un risque de spoilers ; notamment sur les films et les séries Marvel ! Pas actuellement, à part peut-être quelques menues références à la série Marvel - Agent Carter
> 
> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui corrige ce chapitre, telle la Lili-ninja qu'elle ne prétend pas être (mais elle est quand même); et à chocobi6 de moi laisser parler toute seule quand j'ai mes doutes à la schtroumpf et mes lubies à encore plus schtroumpfantes et schtroumpfées

 

**Décembre 1984**

 

Sur le grand bureau, déplacé il ya quelques semaines pour être installé dans une pièce de la chambre de Clint (SA chambre, sa chambre à lui, avec des affaires pour lui et même un paquet de biscuits caché dans le deuxième tiroir de son armoire ), plusieurs livres sont éparpillés. Des stylos décapuchonnés et inutilisés traînent un peu partout. Des feuilles de cours et un cahier d'exercices sont également de sortie. Assis juste en face, un chouïa désespéré (pas que le dirait à qui que ce soit): Clint.

L'adolescent a un bras tendu sur ce qui est supposé être son espace - plus que sa surface de sieste, en tout cas. Sa tête est posée sur son biceps et ses doigts de machinalement avec le bout des pages du livre le plus proche. Les yeux grands ouverts, Clint regarde le mur opposé avec la fascination étrange de ceux qui sont partout sauf là où il faut. Il souffle. Il s'ennuie. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ces exercices à la gomme. Il y comprend rien. C'est du chinois, ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Sur lui a menti, c'est impossible que ce soit de l'anglais, ce truc. Ça ressemble à rien sauf à la charabia. Il ne parle pas le charabia. Il commence à se cogner la tête contre son cahier. Il ... comprend ... rien! Pourquoi il comprend rien?

" Hey ! Tu veux venir un peu dehors? »Sourit Tony qui, comme d'habitude, entre dans la chambre sans frapper. «Y a commencé à neiger et ...»

«Peux pas. Dois finir ces exercices. »Marmonne Clint sans le levier de la tête.

Curieux comme sceptique, Tony s'approche derrière l'archer (il est en pleine discussion avec sa mère pour avoir le droit d'essayer de tirer avec l'arc de Clint - si Clint accepte - voiture Edwin et Ana refus de laisser faire s'il n'a pas l'accord de Maria ... soi-disant que Howard dira oui sans savoir ce qu'il accepte donc ne peut pas compter, n'importe quoi) pour voir ce qu'il est. première vue, Clint n'a pas tellement l'air d'être en train de bosser et se rassemble plus rêveur. Quand le fils Stark arrive juste à côté de lui, c'est pour constater qu'effectivement ... son exercice est encore vierge de toute réponse, même fausse. Tony va pour ouvrir la bouche, pour se moquer un petit peu de cet avancement pas bien flagrant, mais s ' en absenant quand il voit les yeux brillants du blondinet. Sa grandeur d'âme n'est rien pour rien mais, bon sang, le regard que Clint lui jette se féliciter même taire son père (son père!). L'ancien forain est au bord du désespoir.

Ce qui est un peu exagéré. C'est jamais que de la grammaire.

«C'est du chinois. »

«Je suis presque sûr que c'est bien de l'anglais. »Sourit Tony en attrapant la feuille la plus proche.

«Je comp'ends rien quand même. »

«Comprends. »Corrige Tony. «Il y a un R.»

«J'aime pas les R.»

«Ouais, moi j'aime pas les carottes. »Clint fronce les sourcils. Hein? «Mais un R comme dans Maria, rien, Jarvis, Howard, Stark ... carottes aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu sais les dire. »

Clint souffle longuement et donne un petit coup dans le style le plus proche, dépité. «Ouais. »Il a pas l'air très convaincu.

Le plus petit de deux enfants tressaille où la principale se pose dans son dos, au niveau des omoplates. Certain that its de Tony, et qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, Clint le regarde ... seulement pour voir le sourire à quelqu'un derrière. Ça ne doit pas être Tony, alors. Plutôt que regarder de manière directe, il réfléchit et essaie de comprendre tout seul. Il écarquille les yeux. Stupide Clint. Stupide. Ana. Ça doit être elle. Qui d'autre qu'elle? Elle devrait être en bas en train d'empêcher Edwin de préparer un repas pour une garnison alors qu'ils ne seront que huit au dîner ce soir. Dont deux qui sont sur la marge d'erreur dans ce qui est de la nourriture (et dont l'un est même sur la marge d'erreur de la marge d'erreur).

Madame Jarvis est peut-être ici pour vérifier qu'il fonctionne comme il faut et n'est pas en train de ne rien faire et rêvasser. Si c'est ça, elle risque de ne pas apprécier et de s'énerver. Clint rentre la tête dans son cou, prêt à protéger les parties les plus douloureuses de son corps.

«Clint? »Appelle Ana, qui se retire rapidement sa main. «Je suis désolée mon cœur. »

Il sourit. Il est désolé de réagir comme ça. Il essaie de ne pas faire le faire, il commence à comprendre qu'il n'a pas fait le faire mais il n'arrive pas à ne pas faire.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux? »Demande Ana, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«Je v'nais le chercher pour aller dehors. »

Elle regarde le troisième. «Tu veux aller jouer? »

Clint tique et montre, penaud, ses affaires. «J'ai pas terminé. »Il grogne. «Même pas commencé. J'a-j'arrive pas. J'arrive pas à comprendre. »

«À propos de deux demain, si tu veux. Tu veux? »Il secoue la tête. «Faites ça demain matin et laissez-moi faire Edwin Travailler seul à son travail à Tony. Ça va être amusant, tu vas voir. »

Le jeune Barton sourit et ne doute pas que ce soit vrai. S'il ya une chose que Tony aime plus que ne pas faire le travail que ses professeurs lui demandent de faire ... c'est forcer monsieur Edwin de le forcer à faire. La main de Ana s'approche de nouveau de Clint pour, timide, commencer à peigner ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Maintenant qu'il est là, il se laisse aller et se rapproche même un peu.

«On peut aller jouer? »Presse Tony, au grand désarroi de Ana. L'instant est immédiatement brisé, Clint s'éloigne et c'est comme rien rien passé. C'est pourtant arrivé! Edwin va aux anges quand elle va lui dire. Le fils Stark attrape le poignet de l'autre adolescent et le pneu déjà hors de sa chaise, vers la sortie.

«Une minute, Tony, s'il-te-plaît. »Elle le stoppe dans son élan. Un scandale, à en juger le regard qu'il lui jette. «Je peux te demander une minute? »

«Pour quoi faire? »

«Laisser le temps à Clint de se mettre quelque chose d'autre sur le dos. Je peux te faire confiance et espérer que tu restes encore un peu? »

«Oui. Mais juste une minute. »

«Tony ...» Elle souffle.

«Une seconde ... Deux secondes ... Trois secondes ...» Commence à compter Tony. Clint ricane, juste à côté.

«J'aurai besoin d'un peu plus d'une minute. »

«Forcément, si tu perds du temps. Quarante secondes. »Il pouffe à son froncement de sourcils. «Je t'ai donné une pénalité. »

«Vous restez là, hein. »Répète-t-elle, en se mettant en marche mais sans les lâchers d'yeux. «Je te fais confiance, Clint, pour empêcher cet énergumène de ne rien faire à la tête. »

Le fils de Howard roule des yeux, et arrête son chronomètre. Pourquoi les Jarvis ont-ils toujours été comme lui? Bien entendu qu'il peut faire ce que demande ... parfois. Pas tout le temps mais _parfois_ ça arrive. Ils exagèrent. C'est un truc de grandes personnes, ça, d'exagérer tout le temps pour un rien. Ana ne dit rien et va jusqu'à la grande armoire de la chambre. Elle cherche un pull à donner à Clint. Elle hésite un instant à lui donner celui de son frère mais préférentiellement il ne fait pas le zouave dehors avec. Même couvert d'un blouson, mieux vaut ne pas risquer ce genre de mésaventures avec. C'est le seul souvenir que Clint a de son frère. Ana finit par prendre le premier de la pile et puis tant pis.

«Je peux ... ne pas garder ça? Please ? »Murmure Clint en attendant ses oreilles, après avoir enfilé la couche supplémentaire tendue par Ana. «J'ai p-peur de les ca-»

«Tu les retires quand tu veux. »Elle lui sourit avec douceur. «Quand tu veux. »

Il fronce les sourcils. «Même si ... je peux pas comprendre si problème? »La façon dont il lui dit, c'est comme s'il rappelait ce détail.

«Je vais faire attention pour nous deux. »Proposer Tony qui s'impatiente. Il veut juste aller dehors, lui, ne pas visiter le Groenland ou parcourir l'Alaska à dos de poney (bien que ça puisse être cool ... mais il préférait quelque chose d'un peu plus classe qu'un poney). Il veut aller jouer et profiter de la neige avant que Peggy et Daniel arrivent. «Promis. On peut y aller maintenant? »

Clint passe d'un pied à l'autre, à l'aise avec l'autorisation de Ana pour vraiment aller. Il regarde ses pieds et se mordille les lèvres. Madame Jarvis recommence à s'auto-caresser les cheveux. «Ne fais pas ça, mon cœur. Tu vas te faire mal. »

 

*** *** ***

 

Tony commence à se précipiter vers le manoir à comprendre la voiture de Peggy et Daniel sur les cailloux neigeux de l'allée. Il veut être le premier à leur dire bonjour. Avant son père c'est certain. Avant Ana et sa mère ça serait bien. Avant Jarv 'avec un peu de chance. Ou beaucoup de chance, tout compte fait. Jarvis est beaucoup plus près que lui.

«Peeegg! »

L'agent Carter se tourne, tout sourire, vers le gamin trempé de neige fondue qui vient les rejoindre alors qu'ils sortent à peine de la voiture. Il court, il court, il glisse sur une plaque de verglas et se rattrape in-extremis. Daniel a un petit sourire en coin lorsque son épouse doit réceptionner, tant bien que mal (mais elle s'en sort comme un chef), la furie brune qui se jette sur elle et réclame son bisou. Edwin sourit. C'est toujours génial de voir à quel point Tony se sent à l'aise et en joie avec le couple Carter-Sousa.

« Clint te suit ? » Demande Jarvis à Tony, quand il s'est éloigné de Peggy et fait sensiblement le même numéro avec Daniel, en un peu plus calme, attentif à la béquille de l'homme.

Tony écarquille les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvre puis se tord en une grimace malhabile. « Oopsie ? »

Edwin se décompose. Sans daigner prendre ne serait-ce que le temps d'attraper sa veste d'hiver accrochée au porte-manteau tout proche, il se précipite dehors. Il pense savoir où étaient en train de jouer les deux enfants, ils restent souvent dans le même coin, malheureusement éloigné du manoir. Il croise les doigts pour ne pas se tromper car il s'y hâte. Traverser le parc n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Surtout pas avec la simple chemise et le veston qu'il a sur le dos.

Le majordome cherche où peut être le petit blond. Il regarde après lui, tout en sachant très bien que si Clint ne veut pas être trouvé, il ne le sera pas. Avantage du terrain ou pas. Le gosse a presque une demi-décennie de cache-cache à son actif, et pas de gaieté de cœur. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui. Pas au manoir. Pas s'il n'implique pas Margaret. Edwin finit par le trouver, perché dans un arbre, sur une branche qui, si elle n'est pas parmi les plus hautes, reste difficile d'accès. Très vite, trop vite même, Clint a les yeux braqués sur lui.

Jarvis a été repéré depuis un moment, on dirait.

« Clint ? Tu peux descendre s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le gamin, dont le côté têtu et borné refait sporadiquement irruption, hausse les épaules et reste juché sur sa branche. Il le défie du regard de l'obliger à remettre pied à terre. Edwin souffle. Le jour où Clint se sentira assez à l'aise pour laisser tomber toutes ses défenses signera sa perte. Tony et lui auront sa peau, lorsque tout ira bien (si tout va bien un jour). Il sait ce qui se passe dans cette jeune caboche. Il pense savoir. Il pense l'avoir compris, maintenant qu'il commence à cerner le gamin. Clint est plein de doutes et avoir été laissé seul un moment, parce qu'il a été oublié par Tony, est un très mauvais point pour eux.

« Clint ? Clint, mon grand, Tony n'y pensait plus. Tony oublie facilement, tu sais. »

Et Clint ne bouge toujours pas. Il reste planté dans son arbre et lui jette un regard blessé, maintenant.

« S'il-te-plaît... »

Edwin ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'il a dit (qu'a-t-il dit ?) ou quelque chose que Clint a repéré, mais le petit forain, confiant dans ses capacités, se laisse basculer en arrière, continue en cochon-pendu puis ramène ses jambes contre lui et descend de son endroit sûr. L'archer s'approche alors timidement de Jarvis et commence à retirer son écharpe et ses gants. 

« Hep hep... » Il l'arrête net. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, là ? »

« Vous... ff-froid. »

Jarvis fond quand il entend cette explication mal assurée. Tout de suite après, sans réfléchir, il se baisse pour prendre Clint dans ses bras. D'abord tendu, comme toujours, le petit se détend finalement. Il commence à se sentir plus à l'aise avec eux et accepte plus volontiers qu'auparavant les marques d'affection qu'ils ont pour lui. S'il a toujours ce premier geste de recul, ce dernier passe de plus en plus vite.

« Garde tes affaires pour toi. » Il sourit. « On va rentrer, plutôt, d'accord ? »

Clint secoue pourtant la tête de droite à gauche. Négatif, monsieur Jarvis. Il ne veut pas rentrer.

« Allons... » Insiste Edwin. « Ana doit être en train de préparer un chocolat pour Tony. Tu en voudrais un aussi ? » Le petit blond secoue la tête, de gauche à droite, encore, mais aussi de bas en haut. La réponse est... tout sauf évidente. Clint enfouit son visage contre Edwin, son nez disparaissant dans le cou de l'adulte. « Allez. Viens avec moi. »

« Mais Tony ne... il ne... »

La lèvre du plus jeune tremblote. La précipitation de Tony a blessé sa confiance et sa maigre assurance de ne pas déranger, que, peut-être, pour une fois dans sa vie, sa présence est désirée. Une main derrière sa tête, Edwin la fait se poser sur son épaule. Il ne fait pas attention à son genou trempé et gelé à cause de la neige dans laquelle il repose. Il tente de ne pas se focaliser sur les frissons qui lui parcourent le corps et ses dents à deux doigts de claquer. Jarvis essaie aussi de cacher sa surprise quand une voix méfiante l'appelle, derrière.

« Tout va bien, Edwin ? »

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et sourit à la femme qui arrive.

« Oui oui. »

« Vous êtes bien sûr ? »

« Clint a juste eu un petit instant de panique. Tout va bien maintenant. » Jarvis regarde Clint. « Tout va bien maintenant ? »

L'autre secoue la tête. De bas en haut, cette fois. Il y a du mieux, c'est certain. Quand Peggy se prépare à voir le gamin, qui a su rendre les deux Stark (presque) plus sociables et agréables, finir de s'enrouler autour d'Edwin et demandé à être porté malgré son âge, elle le voit plutôt s'en éloigner d'un air si fier que ça ne lui sied pas. Pas après la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister.

Ils retournent, d'un bon pas, vers le manoir. Ils sont tous, plus ou moins (Edwin plus, Clint moins) pressés de retrouver sa chaleur réconfortante. Edwin, tout grelottant de froid, arrête une seconde de frissonner quand une petite main gantée vient se faufiler dans la sienne. Clint lui sourit maladroitement.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas suivi Tony quand il est rentré ? »

« Il n'a pas dû l'entendre. »

« Et pourquoi.. il connaît le chemin, non ? » Insiste Peggy. Elle veut juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là. Comprendre pourquoi, au lieu de l'accueil chaleureux mais fatiguant habituel, Daniel et elle ont vu Edwin se précipiter dehors, Tony se confondre en excuses et Howard aller sortir une couverture pour la poser sur un fauteuil du salon.

« Clint a beaucoup de soucis. » Explique tristement Jarvis sans s’appesantir sur les détails. « Vous les comprendrez assez vite. »

Comme prévu et attendu, la chaleur du manoir est bienvenue comme rarement elle l'a été. Les trois Stark, en rang d'oignon dans le hall, les regardent les yeux ronds ou désolés. Edwin est trempé, notamment au niveau des genoux, et à les mains et le bout du nez tout rouge. Peggy, comme toujours, a l'air si bien que ça ne devrait pas être possible de lui ressembler. Clint se cache derrière le premier, toujours emmitouflé dans ses affaires d'hiver.

« Allez vous changer Edwin. Vous me donnez froid. » Commande Howard, d'un air grognon. Il se détend après pour sourire à Clint. « Enlève-moi tout ça, pose tout en tas là, tu t'en fous, enlève tes chaussures et viens prendre une bonne boisson chaude pour te remettre de tes émotions. »

La lèvre de nouveau tremblotante, il n'est pas certain de ne pas être en tort, tout compte fait. Clint reprend néanmoins un peu de poil de la bête, quand il voit ce que monsieur Howard dit, et se précipite dans les bras de celui-ci. Tous les autres les regardent, surpris. Ils n'en reviennent pas. Leur stupéfaction augmente encore d'un cran lorsque l'ingénieur se baisse et que, à son tour, il encercle de ses bras le petit archer et le berce doucement. Peggy n'en revient pas. Elle n'a jamais vu Howard agir de la sorte avec son propre fils... et ce geste semble déjà d'un tel naturel avec un parfait inconnu ! Elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas y croire ses yeux, Daniel lui demande à voix basse s'ils sont tombés dans une autre dimension.

Le PDG de Stark Industries, Clint contre lui, commence, l'air de rien, à lui retirer son bonnet. Il doit mourir de chaud avec tout ça sur le dos. Il continue avec les gants (et ça avait l'air beaucoup plus facile à faire dans sa tête qu'à faire réellement), lui dénoue son écharpe et retire enfin, tant bien que mal, le gros blouson noir, le tout sans mettre fin à l'étreinte. Howard éloigne un peu Clint de lui pour lui permettre de comprendre sa proposition.

« On va dans le salon ? Tu pourras te mettre à l'aise, t'enrouler dans une grosse couverture, recroquevillé sur ton fauteuil, et c'est tout. On ne va rien te demander de plus aujourd'hui. Tu en penses quoi ? » Le plus petit de la maison persiste à faire dans le non-verbal et répond d'un signe de tête. « Oui ? »

« Oui. » Murmure-t-il, incertain.

Howard sourit. « C'est parfait, ça. »

L'air de rien, Peggy passe un bras autour des épaules d'Anthony et l'approche d'elle. Elle lui fait un bref câlin, lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour le faire râler et essaie de faire passer la pilule. Howard est tellement à l'aise, naturel et protecteur avec Clinton qu'elle craint la réaction de Tony, de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir face à ça. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle essaie de l'observer du coin de l’œil. Elle l'a vu observer toute la scène d'un drôle d'air renfrogné. Pas tout à fait jaloux, pas tout à fait coupable, c'était comme si Tony ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et comment se sentir.

Les baskets mouillées de l'archer disparaissent finalement de ses pieds et le plus jeune reste en chaussettes sur le tapis. Howard se relève et, une main dans le haut du dos du blondinet, le guide jusqu'au salon. Clint va s'installer sur le fauteuil le plus en face de la télévision. C'est sur celui-ci qu'il a l'habitude de s'installer, le soir. Il reste en compagnie des autres mais sans risque qu'ils s'approchent un petit peu trop de lui ou que lui se montre trop envahissant vis-à-vis d'eux et de leur espace personnel. La lèvre tremblotante, encore et toujours, Clint ramène ses jambes contre son torse et pose son menton sur ses genoux. Il ferme les yeux et inspire et expire lentement, à plusieurs reprises. Peu importe son objectif, c'est un cuisant échec. Agacé, le plus jeune fils Barton s'essuie les yeux.

C'est d'un air pressé que Tony s'éloigne finalement de Peggy et Daniel pour retrouver les autres. D'une secousse sur le genoux de Clint, il le fait se pousser un petit peu pour pouvoir s'installer à côté de lui malgré la place restreinte. Clint le regarde sans comprendre. Ses lèvres s'étirent d'un chouïa. Barney s'excusait comme ça avant, au début, quand il l'aimait encore bien. Il venait et il essayait de faire comme si de rien était. Très vite, donc, les deux jeunes finissent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Maria, souriante et rassurée, prend la couverture sortie par son mari et vient la leur apporter. Elle la déplie et la pose sur le duo qui s'emmitoufle dedans sans attendre.

« Je pensais pas. J'y pensais plus. Ça se reproduira pas. Pardon. »

Clint continue de mordiller ses lèvres qui ne ressemblent plus à grand chose et saignent à deux endroits. Il n'est pas à l'aise. Il jette un regard en biais à Tony, se tortille, gesticule et finit par descendre du fauteuil où ils sont. Anthony reste bouche bée face à ce comportement. Pourquoi Clint le rejette de la sorte ? C'est... c'est dégueulasse et pas juste. Il l'a simplement oublié dans le parc et il s'est excusé pour ça. Il aurait jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, hein. Hope Pym ? Elle serait restée dans la neige. Sharon ? Il aurait essayé de la faire être mangée par Bernard (on sait jamais, sur un malentendu, le flamant rose pourrait vouloir essayer la chair humaine plutôt que ses crevettes et peut-être qu'il deviendrait rouge... ou d'une autre couleur. C'était pour la science).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Clint ? » On lui demande, sans penser à mal.

« Je... » Il se décompose. Il n'est pas encore assez à l'aise pour oser se permettre pareilles choses, d'habitude. Ni pour oser demander des choses à madame Stark. Howard ça passe et il commence à réussir avec les Jarvis. « Pardon madame. »

Maria souffle. « Maria. Tu peux m'appeler Maria. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

L'orphelin secoue la tête avec énergie. Oui, d'accord, il sait, il ne le fera probablement pas mais il sait. Il détourne les yeux. Clint n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui et toutes ces personnes, dont plusieurs qu'il ne connaît pas. Il n'aime pas les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Déjà qu'avec ceux qu'il connaît c'est pas trop ça... alors ceux qu'il ne connaît pas, c'est l'horreur. Il se souvient de la dernière rencontre, avec monsieur Stane, comme si c'était hier et réitérer l'expérience si tôt ne lui dit trop rien.

Alors qu'il va rejoindre Howard pour lui demander quelque chose (à lui il peut demander quelque chose, c'est pas flippant), Clint trébuche dans un bout de l'immense tapis qui habille le salon et s'étale, sans grâce, de tout son long par terre. Edwin, qui était en train de redescendre, apprêté de vêtements secs, dévale les dernières marches et se précipite vers le petit blond dont la chute à fait un boucan du diable.

« Clint ! »

L'homme inconnu, celui qui est assis sur le canapé, à côté de la femme inconnue, se dépêche d'en sortir pour voir comment va le môme. Son épouse se relève juste, et le laisse approcher. Ils jureraient avoir vu sa tête claquer contre le parquet. Sitôt a-t-il posé ses mains sur Clint que le petit blond se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il ramène ses jambes contre son torse, rentre sa tête dans ses épaules et la cache entre ses genoux. Ses mains sont croisées derrière sa nuque et il ferme les yeux. Daniel retire sa main et tourne la tête vers Peggy. Margaret, quant à elle, déglutit.

Un court instant, ce n'est plus « Clint, le nouveau protégé de Edwin » qu'elle avait sous les yeux mais Steve.

« Clint ? » L'appelle Edwin. » Hey ? Hey ? Tu n'as rien ? Hawk ? Regarde-moi mon grand. »

« Il va bien ? » Demande Daniel, inquiété par le silence.

« Il n'a pas ses aides. » Ana, qui arrive avec un plateau plein de tasses de café, thé ou chocolat pour tous, a un sourire crispé quand elle parle. Edwin pensait que Clint les avait déjà remises.

Jarvis s'assied tant bien que mal à même le sol. La terre est basse. Il appuie son dos contre un côté du canapé et attire précautionneusement le jeune archer contre lui. Il ne fait rien pour lui faire réviser sa position et oublier son cocon de protection. Clint a besoin de temps. Si s'occuper de Tony lui a appris une chose, c'est au moins ça, la patience. Le blondinet laisse quelques minutes s'écouler comme ça avant d'oser revoir leur position et s'installer plus confortablement contre monsieur Jarvis, assis sur ses jambes.

« Je t'ai descendu le pull de Barney. Si tu veux on peut faire l'échange. »

La petite tête blonde secoue la tête avec ardeur. Malgré sa fatigue de plus en plus évidente, en témoignent ses petits yeux et son air plus détendu (Jarvis est conscient que ce n'est pas sa présence qui le met dans cet état), Clint arrive quand même à montrer à quel point il en a envie. Edwin lui met tout de suite le sweat entre les mains et espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé et que l'effet sera celui attendu. Un Clint détendu mais pas parce qu'il n'a plus la force de laisser ses barrières mais parce qu'il se sent bel et bien à l'aise. Ana vient ensuite glisser la petite boîte avec les aides auditives de Clint, qu'elle a gardées sur elle tout le temps, dans la main de son mari qui s'empresse de les proposer à son propriétaire légitime. Le jeune forain les remet en place sans attendre. Il embête son monde a être coupé des autres comme ça.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Redemande Edwin, pour vraiment être sûr.

Clint secoue la tête.

« C'était d'elles dont tu avais envie. »

L'enfant confirme d'un nouveau dodelinement positif. Il n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec les inconnus, même s'ils sont des amis des Stark et des Jarvis. Il n'est pas encore certain de pouvoir demander les choses... mais ne pas leur mentir, ça il peut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de retourner sur le fauteuil ? » Sourit Edwin. « Ou sur le canapé. Peu importe. »

Clint s'éloigne de Jarvis. Il reste par terre. « Je... oui... »

« Et après on pourra faire les présentations. »

« Pardon. » Souffle l'enfant. « De... de pas faire bien. »

Peggy et Daniel, spectateurs aussi impuissants que les autres mais qui ne se sont pas attendus à ce déroulement, restent silencieux et seulement observateurs. Dans quoi se sont-ils donc fourrés, avec Clinton ?

Clint se réinstalle dans le même fauteuil que précédemment. En face du téléviseur, un peu à l'écart des autres mais toujours avec eux, dans un angle qui lui permet de voir toutes les autres personnes présentes. Il accueille à cœur joie Tony quand il retourne s'y mettre aussi. Complices, ils n'ont pas grand chose à se dire pour trouver la position qui correspond. Maria prend soin de mettre la couverture sur les deux, quand ils cessent de gigoter, sans que ça les empêche de boire leur tasse.

Peggy et Daniel essaient de se faire le moins imposants possible. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En deux-trois mots, Howard leur a expliqué le fiasco qu'a été la rencontre de Clint avec Obadiah et tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux éviter que ça se reproduise.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très doué avec un arc. » Sourit Daniel. Seul le blondinet reste désespérément silencieux, même Tony participe à la conversation.

Le sourire qui éclaire le visage du concerné fait plaisir à voir. Il n'y a que quand on lui parle de son arc et ses flèches qu'on peut avoir ce sourire. Il acquiesce.

« Tu pourras me montrer, un jour ? Quand il fera plus beau qu'aujourd'hui ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir tirer avec un arc. » Il continue. « Comme Robin des bois. »

«J'aime bien Robin des bois. »Accepte Clint.

«Moi aussi j'adore Robin des bois. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit and Jacket – Judah & the Lion
> 
> Si vous avez la moindre question (pour ce chapitre ou même pour plus tard, hein !), la moindre remarque, fin le moindre truc, quoi, n'hésitez surtout, surtout pas ! Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre, après tout :) ! Surtout que je me sens (et suis) encore nouvelle sur le fandom Marvel !
> 
> J'ai une page facebook sur laquelle je poste une fois par jour une fanfic (souvent anglaise ; très souvent avec Clint) ; où je poste également de extraits d'OS à venir (il y en a une paire Avengers / AoS) ; éventuellement aussi des extraits du prochain chapitre (très probable, même) etc. etc.
> 
> A bientôt ! :D
> 
> Skayt


	14. One More Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Je vais essayer d'instaurer un rythme pour cette fic à raison d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours (pour commencer). C'est un objectif donc rien ne dit que ce sera respecté... j'ai tendance à ne jamais respecter ce que j'aimerais faire donc
> 
> Il y a, toujours, un risque de spoilers ; notamment sur les films et les séries Marvel ! Pas actuellement, à part peut-être quelques menues références à la série Marvel - Agent Carter
> 
> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui corrige ce chapitre, telle la Lili-ninja qu'elle ne prétend pas être (mais elle est quand même); et à chocobi6 de moi laisser parler toute seule quand j'ai mes doutes à la schtroumpf et mes lubies à encore plus schtroumpfantes et schtroumpfées

**Décembre 1984**

 

« Les garçons ! On ne court pas dans la maison ! » Crie Edwin aux deux fusées qui cavalcadent joyeusement dans les escaliers. Il les connaît. Il ne peut pas ne pas s'en faire justement pour cette raison. Clint, malgré les numéros d'équilibriste auxquels il participait lors de son temps à Carson, est un véritable désastre ambulant. Il commence toujours bien et finit par se prendre les pieds dans une chaise ou une racine lorsque ce n'est pas dans son propre pantalon ou rien du tout. Tony ? OK. Tony est supposé être moins catastrophique. _Supposé_. Jarvis ne sait pas trop pour lui mais s'en fait quand même. Clint est l'une des premières personnes avec qui Anthony daigne jouer et à qui il s'intéresse. Qui sait quelles autres surprises cela pourrait révéler ?

« On court pas dans la maison. » Répond Tony, qui passe sa tête dans le salon et lui sourit. « On marche vite. »

« Tony... vous ne courez pas à l'intérieur. Si vous voulez courir, c'est dans le parc. »

On grimace. « On peut pas. »

Jarvis hausse un sourcil. « Ah tiens... c'est nouveau, ça ? »

« Non. » Tony a encore le culot de lui répondre. « Clint aura froid, et moi aussi, si on va dehors. » Il lève son index comme pour interrompre son interlocuteur. « Même si on court, on aura froid, hein. »

« Alors je pense que vous devrez vous contenter de marcher à l'intérieur. » Déplore faussement le majordome.

Anthony grimace encore une fois. « Mais on peut paaaaaaaas. »

La petite tête blonde, celle qui manquait encore à l'appel jusqu'à maintenant, apparaît sous le bras de Tony. Le jeune Stark baisse les yeux un instant, curieux, avant de hausser les épaules et d'accepter que Clint apparaisse comme ça. S'il y a un avantage certain à s'occuper d'un Stark, c'est que ces derniers acceptent facilement à peu près n'importe quoi. Il n'y a pas grand chose en ce monde en mesure de les chambouler. Clint regarde nerveusement vers monsieur Jarvis. Il espère qu'ils ne vont pas avoir de problèmes. Il déglutit. Son inquiétude prend de l'ampleur. Papa n'aimait pas que Barney et lui courent dans la maison. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent ici.

Edwin commence à venir vers eux, dans l'espoir d'endiguer cette angoisse croissante qui n'a pas de raison d'être. Il est à peine à mi-chemin que Tony le devance. Il souffle dans les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillent le menton. Surpris, Clint fronce les sourcils puis fusille du regard le coupable de ce désordre. Il n'a plus l'air d'avoir aussi peur. Il n'est pas tout seul.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Sourit quand même encore Jarvis. « Je demandais juste à Tony de ne pas courir à l'intérieur. »

« Mais je te dis qu'on peut pas juste marcheeeeeeer. » Gémit Tony, tournant la tête et levant les yeux au plafond.

« Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Oui. Je peux. »

« Alors fais-le... » Soupire Jarvis. La demande d'explication était implicite ! « S'il-te-plaît. »

Tony hausse les épaules, un léger sourire au visage, l'air de dire que c'est lui qui l'aura voulu et qu'il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre par la suite. « Cap peut pas marcher quand il va tuer des méchants. Les méchants peuvent être bêtes à manger du foin mais ils vont pas être siii bêtes non plus et ils vont quand même penser à courir. »

« Donc... Clint a besoin de courir pour que tu puises lui courir après ? »

« Mais naaan. » Tony roule des yeux et secoue théâtralement la tête pour extérioriser toute l'exaspération qui est la sienne. Jarvis le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible de ne pas comprendre comme ça ! «  _Avec_ Clint on doit courir car ils courent. »

« Mais qui ça, _ils_? »

« Les méchants ! » Le plus jeune hausse les sourcils. Au moins, maintenant il est sûr que Edwin se moque d'eux et fait semblant. « Hydra. »

« Les... » Les épaules du majordome s'affaissent. _Hein_?

« Je suis Captain America, parce que je suis le meilleur... » Commence à lentement s'expliquer Tony, tapant sa main droite sur son torse. « Et Clint est son meilleur ami, parce que c'est le mien donc c'est logique, le sergent Bucky. » Il insiste anormalement sur le Y mais le franc sourire qui suit de la part de Clint stoppe Edwin et ses questions. « Donc... donc on court pour éradiquer Hydra qui court pour pas se faire éradiquer. »

« Steve Rogers était blond et le sergent Barnes brun. » Signale, l'air de rien, Jarvis. « Et devrais-je aussi ajouter que le Capitaine était plus petit, au départ, et que... »

« Détaaaaail ! » S'écrit Tony en se bouchant les oreilles et faisant le plus de bruit possible. « C'est un détail. T'as jamais été jeune, Jarvis, ou quoi ? Sois comme... comme... comme Peter Pan ! »

Jarvis sourit. Si on lui avait dit, quelques six mois plus tôt, qu'il verrait un jour (et pas si lointain, en plus de ça) Anthony dans cet état et l'entendrait lui sortir de telles choses, il aurait peiné à y croire et se serait interrogé sur ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel changement. Il aime ce retournement de situation ! « Retournez jouer, soldats. » Les deux font demi-tour en vitesse. « Mais courir c'est dehors ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, et encore c'est en étant large et optimiste, même pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse retourner vaquer à son occupation première, Edwin entend distinctement (trop distinctement) le jeune monsieur Stark qui peste et ronchonne. Las, il va voir ce qu'ils font, cette fois, puisqu'ils ne courent pas. Il soupçonne une presque casse d'objet plus ou moins précieux et cher aux yeux de Maria et Howard. Mais il y va juste pour être sûr, pour sûr. Pour s'assurer que rien de grave n'est arrivé et que personne n'est blessé. On n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est vraiment par simple acquis de conscience qu'il y va et rien d'autre. S'il y a effectivement eu casse, Tony s'en moquerait comme de l'an quarante, Clint, lui, pourrait s'en faire et culpabiliser. Oui, Jarvis se cherche des excuses, c'est absolument vrai. Peut-il en être blâmé pourtant ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sans surprise, malheureusement et à son grand dam d'ailleurs, un vase est en morceau par terre. Tony, qui est en train de contempler le désastre et rien d'autre, tourne la tête vers Edwin. Il grimace un sourire et lâche un « oopsie » qui fait rouler des yeux le majordome. Clinton, quant à lui, continue de regarder l'épais tapis dans l'entrée et les cinq gros morceaux de terre cuite qui y siègent, pâle comme un linge. Terrorisé par la raclée qui va suivre et qu'ils vont prendre.

« C'est pas lui c'est moi ! » S'exclame tout de go Tony.

« Je sais. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ? » Demande le premier, soupçonneux.

« Je sais tout. »

« Tu savais pas pour les cachettes de Clint. Tu savais pas non plus que papa programmait de le faire venir à la maison quand je lui en ai parlé. Tu savais pas que c'était maman et pas Peggy qui avait tiré dans ta voiture. Tu savais pas que... »

« D'accord, d'accord... » L'arrête Jarvis. « J'ai compris. J'ai compris. Je ne sais pas tout. »

« Donc comment tu sais ? »

 

*** *** ***

 

**Décembre 1984**

 

Surpris de ne pas avoir été réveillé par Clint et ses cauchemars pendant la nuit, Edwin va pousser, avec d'infinies mais inutiles précautions, la porte de la chambre du petit archer trop silencieux. Ils se sont habitués, Ana et lui, à l'entendre arriver, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, devant leur chambre et hésiter à frapper. Ils se sont habitués à se lever pour le retrouver la lèvre tremblotante et les yeux humides de larmes suite à un cauchemar qui s'apparente davantage à des souvenirs empirés. Les premiers mois, ça n'arrivait jamais. Pas de larme sur le palier et pas de cauchemars qui réveillent le gamin en pleine nuit. Depuis quelques semaines, cependant, c'est comme si Clint commençait à se faire à l'idée que tout ira bien pour lui et à comprendre que tout ce qui n'allait pas avant, tout ce qu'il n'aimait justement pas, n'était pas normal. Cette nuit a été la plus calme depuis longtemps.

Edwin se tend ostensiblement quand il découvre le lit défait (normal) mais vide (pas normal). Il appuie immédiatement sur l'interrupteur pour pouvoir voir dans toute la pièce et l'inspecter si besoin. Clint s'est peut-être caché dans un coin. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Par acquis de conscience, Jarvis inspecte sous le lit (et n'y trouve rien d'autre qu'une boîte de gâteaux pleine... et pas celle que Ana et lui ont mise dans son bureau) mais aussi le placard. Il regarde autant à l'intérieur, au milieu des vêtements, qu'au-dessus de celui-ci. Clint est un petit singe qui escalade avec brio tout et n'importe quoi. Et pourtant... rien. Pas de trace du gamin. Pile au moment où Edwin commençait à relâcher la pression, à ne plus craindre que le gamin fugue et disparaisse irrémédiablement de la circulation... le gamin fugue et disparaît pour de vrai.

C'est un cauchemar.

Le cœur lourd, Edwin se laisse tomber sur la chaise sur laquelle il était monté pour pouvoir regarder au-dessus de la grande et grosse armoire. Déjà éreinté alors que la journée commence à peine, il pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se prend la tête entre les mains. Clint... pourquoi Clint est-il parti, cette fois ? Jarvis pensait que le gamin était bien, ici, avec eux. Il pensait qu'il commençait à s'y faire, à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui. À cette vie _correcte_ qui se propose à lui au lieu de la survie à laquelle il a seulement eu droit ces onze dernières années.

Pourtant, Clint est parti. Pour la troisième fois de sa courte existence, il s'est dit qu'ailleurs ça serait mieux.

Il s'horrifie un peu plus. Comment est-ce qu'il pourra annoncer ça à Ana ? Et le dire à Tony, qui ne jure plus que par lui ? Monsieur Stark va faire des pieds et des mains pour retrouver Clint. Il va tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. Il l'a fait la première fois, quand il ne l'avait même pas encore rencontré, c'est sûr qu'il le fera maintenant qu'il s'y est attaché. Sauf que Clint est parti. Sauf que Clint a jugé qu'il ne voulait plus être ici. Sauf que Clint ne s'est pas senti suffisamment à l'aise et en confiance pour oser leur dire.

Jarvis reste un moment dans la chambre. Il continue de regarder partout. Il cherche un signe, une trace, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer que Clint soit parti. Qui pourrait dire où il est parti, aussi, peut-être, pourquoi pas, avec un peu de chance. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a aucune trace de Clinton. Résigné, Edwin finit par descendre préparer cafés et petits-déjeuners. C'est sans envie et sans entrain qu'il s'y met... mais il s'y met. Que peut-il faire d'autre ?

Sept heures sonnent enfin mais c'est une éternité qui vient de s'écouler. Howard et Maria entrent ensemble dans la cuisine, tout sourire et de joyeuse humeur. Quand il les voit, Edwin sent qu'il pourrait peut-être recommencer à respirer. Peut-être. Un jour. Pas tout de suite. Il sait qu'il doit leur dire pour Clint, qu'ils sauront mieux gérer que lui la réaction de Tony. Lui est perdu, lui ne sait plus quoi faire, lui ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edwin ? » S'inquiète d'emblée Maria, en guise de bonjour.

« Clint est parti. »

Tourner autour du pot trop longtemps serait pure perte de temps. Howard, qui a déjà sa tasse de café en main et en a déjà bu une longue gorgée, avale de travers et évite de justesse d'en recracher une partie sur la table. Il ne faut pas attendre de monsieur Stark qu'il parle et respecte les bases de la vie en société lorsqu'il n'a pas encore eu son café. L'homme d'affaires regarde le majordome, les yeux ronds et incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

« Il n'aurait pas fait ça. » Il refuse.

« Sa chambre est vide. Et il n'y a plus le sweater de Barney sur son porte-manteau. »

« Non. Vous avez mal cherché. » Refuse de le croire Howard. Sa tasse bien-aimée toujours en main, une goutte glissant lentement mais sûrement tout le long, l'ingénieur quitte en vitesse la cuisine et monte deux à deux les escaliers pour filer examiner la chambre de l'archer lui aussi.

Sur un malentendu...

« J'aurais aimé qu'il soit aussi démonstratif avec Tony... » Soupire, désolée, Maria.

« Ça commence. » Sourit Edwin. Si son sourire n'atteint pas ses oreilles et sa voix manque d'entrain, elle ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Jarvis est navré qu'il ait fallut attendre l'arrivée de Clint pour que la relation entre Anthony et Howard prenne enfin le bon chemin et effondré de la fuite du blondinet. « Ça commence... ça commence tout doucement. » Jarvis repense aux sourires de Tony et ses yeux qui pétillent quand son père tente ses approches. « Tony commence à y croire. »

Installée à sa place habituelle autour de la table de la cuisine, dos au réfrigérateur et face à la fenêtre, elle soupire tristement et ne quitte pas des yeux celui dont l'une des plus grande crainte actuelle vient de se concrétiser. Edwin, appuyé contre le plan de travail, semble hagard. Il regarde partout donc nulle part. Il n'arrive pas à digérer ce qui arrive. À comprendre où ils ont raté.

« EDWIN ! Montez ! Vite ! »

Howard crie depuis le premier étage, juste en haut des escaliers. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Jarvis s'exécute. Les fausses urgences des Stark, il les connaît. Il en a douze par jour. On ne sait jamais. Il suffit qu'il n'y aille pas une fois pour que ce soit justement la fois où sa présence aurait été nécessaire. Son patron l'attend au niveau des marches, tout sourire, limite goguenard. Son regard passe des escaliers où se trouve encore Edwin à une porte bien connue au milieu du couloir.

« Je réveille généralement Anthony vers sept heures et demie. » Signale Jarvis.

On roule des yeux. « Je sais. » Howard indique de nouveau la porte d'un coup de tête. « Allez voir. »

« Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que... »

« Allez voir. » Insiste-t-il, sa voix ne laisse place à aucun refus.

Maria arrive aussi. Moins pressée mais non pas moins curieuse, elle s'interroge aussi sur l'étrange comportement de son époux. Howard a l'habitude d'en faire des tonnes mais pas à ce point, non. Il sait quand il vaut mieux qu'il se tienne à carreau et ce matin fait définitivement partie de ces moments.

Lent et dépourvu de son énergie habituelle, Edwin va pousser la porte qu'on lui désigne avec tant d'impatience. Déjà entrouverte (à cause de Howard, il ne faut pas en douter, c'est généralement de sa faute) Jarvis grimace lorsqu'elle grince un peu sur ses gonds. La lumière du couloir s'infiltre un peu. Elle éclaire symboliquement la pièce, c'est encore trop tôt pour réveiller Tony. Entrer ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Il fait encore sombre quand Jarvis y met finalement un pied. Le majordome ferme les yeux, et morigène une puissance supérieure quelconque (et Tony) lorsqu'il manque trébucher sur le train électrique supposé être rangé il y a trois jours. Jarvis entre un peu plus et finit par froncer les sourcils. Il connaît assez Tony pour savoir que ce n'est pas lui sous les couvertures. Ça prend trop de place sans être assez étalé à la fois. C'est un peu paradoxal mais pas impossible quand Tony est concerné. Curieux, l'espoir commençant à poindre, le majordome approche, un peu plus hardi.

Sa gorge se noue. Ses yeux s'humidifient avant qu'il s'en rende compte. La main droite plaquée devant sa bouche, dans l'espoir d'amoindrir tout bruit qu'il pourrait faire. Il s'en félicite quand il étouffe un sanglot qu'il ne sentait pas venir. Quelque chose se pose sur son épaule et le fait sursauter. C'est une main. Il tourne les yeux et sourit avec maladresse à monsieur Stark qui rayonne.

« Tout va bien, Edwin. Tout va bien, vous avez vu. »

Cachés sous une montagne de couvertures (pas qu'autant soient nécessaires mais Tony est dans sa phase « non j'ai besoin de toutes ces couvertures je suis habitué à avoir tout ça pendant la nuit et sans je peux pas dormir ») deux silhouettes qui préfèrent d'habitude rester seules. L'une, aux cheveux blonds, est recroquevillée dans les bras du deuxième. Le second, justement, a le menton posé sur le haut du crâne de son ami endormi. La bouche entrouverte, Tony ne semble pas dérangé par l'intrusion. Il ouvre néanmoins un œil et zyeute les deux intrus.

« Pa ? Jarv ? » Il marmonne, encore endormi. « S'pass quoi ? »

« Rien de grave, mon grand. » Le rassure son père, la main toujours sur l'épaule qui tressaute encore de Jarvis. Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. « Tu peux encore dormir un petit peu. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Clint n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin. »

« Bah nan. Y est là. »

« Ce que nous ne savions pas. » Sourit Howard, patient.

« Ah. » Comprend Tony, la tête ailleurs et l'esprit loin. « Maintenant vous savez. »

Le quatrième dort toujours. Inconscient de ce qui se passe à moins d'un mètre. Clint commence à bouger, à s'agiter, mais ne quitte pas les bras de Morphée. À la place, il se rapproche de Tony, attrape un bout de couverture pour la ramener jusqu'à lui et disparaît en-dessous. Le fils Stark se recale correctement, cherche et trouve la meilleure position possible, et recommence à ignorer les adultes qui sont là.

« B'nuit papa. Bonne nuit Jarv. »

 

*** *** ***

 

Aux alentours de huit heures quinze, finalement, au lieu des sept et demies habituelles, Tony et Clint font enfin leur apparition dans la cuisine. Les pieds nus sur le carrelage et les cheveux dans tous les sens, le jeune archer a encore de petits yeux fatigués et mal habitués à la lumière qu'il frotte vigoureusement. Tony, enroulé dans un pull, a au moins pris le temps de mettre des pantoufles avant de descendre manger.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas réveillés comme d'hab ? » Marmonne Tony.

« Je... je me suis dit que vous pourriez apprécier de dormir un petit peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. »

« C'est parce que t'as cru que Clint était parti ? »

Dos aux deux, Edwin préfère ne pas les regarder. L'air sûr de ce qu'il avance de Tony et celui plus affligé de Clint, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut gérer pour l'instant. Il ne se fait pas confiance. Il est sûr qu'il va se précipiter vers Clint et le serrer. Le serrer si fort que ça en deviendrait trop. Le gosse risquerait de ne pas bien réagir. De ne pas savoir réagir non plus. Alors Edwin préfère serrer le plan de travail si fort que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez prendre pour petit-déjeuner, ce matin ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » Répond de suite Tony. Il attend un peu. « Et un haussement d'épaules. Ça veut dire quoi un haussement d'épaules ? Et il se mord les lèvres. » Illumination. « Heeeeein ! Il veut pas manger ! Jarv ! Clint veut pas manger ! »

Edwin se retourne en vitesse. Il regarde le petit archer, vraiment pas réveillé, et fronce les sourcils. Il ne fait que ça, ce matin, les froncer et s'inquiéter. Ce que le majordome voit ne doit pas lui plaire ni le rassurer car il court vers les enfants, se prenant un coin de table dans la hanche au passage. Jarvis se baisse en face de Clint et, tout de suite, sans le prévenir, pose une main sur son front. Il n'est pas chaud, c'est au moins ça. En revanche, l'archer fait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la peau froide de monsieur Jarvis.

« Ça va, mon grand ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Clint secoue mollement la tête de bas en haut. Il ne comprend pas l'intérêt de la question, ni d'où elle sort, mais ça ne coûte rien d'y répondre. Si. Si, il se sent bien. Il ne se sent pas mal, en tout cas. Pendant qu'Edwin acquiesce, sur les rotules à même pas neuf heures, Clint s'approche de nouveau du majordome, comblant la distance qu'il venait pourtant de remettre entre eux. Jarvis est surpris par la démarche. Il le devient d'autant plus quand la tête blonde se pose sur son épaule et que le visage de Clint se niche dans son cou. Machinalement, les bras de Edwin se referment autour de la petite silhouette.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, hawk ? »

« Je veux pas partir. » Murmure Clint. « J'ai-j'aime bien être ici. »

Aussitôt, plus vif à comprendre qu'Edwin, Tony commence à sourire comme un dingue. Son sourire essaie d'atteindre ses oreilles et ses dents sont bien visibles. Son attention passe de Clint à Jarvis puis de Jarvis à Clint. Il exulte. Jarvis n'est pas en reste non plus, une fois que l'information fait tilt. C'est plus qu'il osait l'espérer. Pas aussi vite, pas aussi sincèrement et surtout pas après sa frayeur passée. Il pensait Clint encore à des lieues de se sentir suffisamment à son aise pour oser s'essayer à un tel aveu. Bon sang ! Il pensait Clint plus prompt à disparaître de la circulation qu'à lui dire ça.

« Je... je suis con-content de le savoir, Clint. »

« Et... et si... je... c'est... c'est sûr ? »

Edwin ne comprend pas. Son regard croise celui de Tony qui hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas non plus.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est sûr ? »

« Vous... vous voulez vraiment que... de moi ? Pour... pour de vrai et pou-pour toujours ? »

La joue écrasée du plus jeune contre son épaule rend la compréhension de la question plus laborieuse qu'elle devrait l'être en réalité mais sens finit par se faire. Jarvis serre un peu plus fort le mini-archer dans ses bras et sourit.

« Oui. Oui, c'est sûr qu'on veut que tu fasses partie de la famille pour de vrai et pour toujours. »

« Et vous... vous allez pas taper ? »

« Jamais, chaton. »

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Pour de vrai aussi, oui. »

Tony s'assied par terre, en tailleur, snobant la chaise à même pas deux pas. Il écoute et regarde la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses films qu'il aime tant et qu'il regarde en boucle. Les genoux en compote, Edwin finit par soulever Clint du sol pour le porter, ce qui ne devrait pas être aussi facile vu son âge. Jarvis va s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche et garde Clinton sur ses genoux.

« Je mérite pas. » Souffle l'enfant, tout bas.

« Comment ? »

« Je mérite pas. »

« Tu ne mérites pas quoi ? »

« Ça. Vous. Tony. Monsieur Howard... je... je mérite pas. »

En dépit de l'aveu inespéré de Clint, qui veut rester, il reste douloureux de savoir qu'il est encore « monsieur Jarvis » alors que monsieur Stark a déjà basculé sur à moitié mieux.

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous mériterais pas ? »

« Parce que je prends de la place. »

« Tu es tout petit. »

« Je fais du bruit. »

« Tony fait exploser des trucs dans sa chambre trois fois par semaine. »

« Hey ! » S'offusque le premier concerné. Il est toujours installé par terre mais s'est tourné pour toujours bien les voir. « Bon, c'est vrai, mais heyyyy quand même ! »

« Et c'est normal. » Continue Jarvis, pas dérangé par l’interruption. « C'est normal. Sauf peut-être les explosions. »

« Parce que je suis bête. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu es un petit garçon très intelligent. Tu n'as simplement pas eu la chance de... d'avoir une scolarité normale mais un jour tu verras que tu es intelligent et loin d'être bête. »

Clint fronce les sourcils. « Non. »

Edwin ferme les yeux. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il en vient à regretter de ne pas avoir cogné Jacques ou Buck quand il en a eu l'occasion. Qu'il regrette aussi de ne pas pouvoir dire deux mots à l'incapable qui servait de père à Clinton et Charles. Il ne se dit pas que si sa première rencontre avec le gamin s'était faite dans la violence, le petit ne serait peut-être jamais venu vers eux sur le parking.

« Et donc... petit déjeuner ? » L'adulte demande, pour changer le sujet (qui commence à prendre une pente glissante). Clint hausse encore les épaules en guise de réponse. « Clint ? »

« J'ai pas très très faim. »

« Mange un petit peu quand même, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'aimerais pas savoir que l'un d'entre vous n'a rien dans le ventre. »

« Papa mange pas le matin. Il prend que du café. » Signale Tony. En bon Stark qu'il est, il sait quand prendre la parole, y a pas à dire.

Jarvis regarde le second gamin. « Ton père n'est pas un exemple pour tout et certainement pas sur sa façon de s'alimenter. Il n'est pas parfait. »

« Pas comme toi ! »

« Bien essayé. » Sourit Edwin. « Mais je ne ferai pas de pain perdu ce matin. »

« Maiiiis... et si c'est Clint qui en veut ? »

« Tony...  laisse Clint en dehors de ça. »

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres du fils Barton qui referme les yeux et s'autorise à se détendre.

Tout ira peut-être réellement bien, tout compte fait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Light - - - Linkin Park

**Author's Note:**

> Titre du chapitre : Hitch a Ride - - - Boston
> 
>  
> 
> Si vous avez la moindre question (pour ce chapitre ou même pour plus tard, hein !), la moindre remarque, fin le moindre truc, quoi, n'hésitez surtout, surtout pas ! Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre, après tout :) ! Surtout que je me sens (et suis) encore nouvelle sur le fandom Marvel !
> 
> J'ai une page facebook sur laquelle je poste une fois par jour une fanfic (souvent anglaise ; très souvent avec Clint) ; où je poste également de extraits d'OS à venir (il y en a une paire Avengers / AoS) ; éventuellement aussi des extraits du prochain chapitre (très probable, même) etc. etc.
> 
> A bientôt ! :D
> 
> Skayt


End file.
